Wild About You
by crimsonseahawk
Summary: A senior, Bo, falls in love with her childhood friend, Lauren Lewis.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, everyone! Thanks for showing some interest on my latest fic. This is my second multi-chapter fic and my first for lost girl. I've been working on it for a while and I'm not sure how happy I am with it. I wasn't going to post but I thought 'what the heck? Why not?' Please give me some feedback whether it's good or bad, I can take it. Their is a difference in constructive criticism and being mean, please take that into consideration. I don't own lost girl or anything to do with it. I hope you all enjoy. I'll try to post as soon as possible. I already have most of the fic written. Thanks Again.**

Wild About You 1

Bo Dennis sat quietly in her beat-up, yellow Camaro and glanced over her schedule for the new year. Being a senior, the course work was very slim, but she had two classes that was more than likely going to kick her ass. In the first semester, Physics was the one that stood out. Bo barely made it out with a 'B' in Chemistry, she damn sure didn't know how she going even come close to a 'C' in Physics.

A knock on the window of her car jolted Bo from her thoughts. Bo smiled when she saw the younger brunette standing on the other side. While she was worrying about Physics, Bo failed to notice the parking lot filling up around her. She knew it had to be almost time for the bell to ring to signal the students inside. Bo quickly grabbed her bag and opened the door of her car, still smiling at her best friend. "Hi Kenzi…"

"Sweet cheeks, my god, you look AhMazing today." Kenzi told her as she looked over Bo's attire of choice. Bo was dressed in a pair of tight fitting jeans, black boots and simple black blouse that showed a little too much cleavage. It might have been against school policy, but no one ever called her out on it.

"Thank you, Kenzi." Bo muttered as they both walked toward the entrance to the school. She chuckled at Kenzi who was talking about the different people they passed on the way to their lockers. Kenzi's goth perception shieded a lot of people away, for the fact no one understood the girl. Heck, Bo didn't understand her sometimes, but she loved her.

As they reached their lockers, Kenzi started asking her onslaught of questions. "So, you and Dyson?"

Bo smirked and rolled her eyes. "Dyson and I are just friends. Nothing to talk about."

Kenzi was not convinced. She saw the texts they sent to one another last week while she was with Bo. "Come on, Bo, you can't lie to me.:"

"We are just friends, friends with benefits, okay? Are you happy?" Bo stated with a huff so she could get Kenzi off her case.

Kenzi was a little saddened by the confession from her friend. Dyson had broken her heart over a year ago, but she just couldn't leave him alone. He told her that he didn't have feelings for her anymore, but obviously the sex was good enough. "No, that doesn't make me happy. I love you, Bo. I wish you could let him go."

The sigh could be heard from everyone around her. Bo grabbed the books she needed for her class and drug Kenzi away from everyone. "Look, maybe now that I don't have to see him everyday things will get better. Please, I don't want to talk about Dyson anymore."

A smile came across Kenzi's face as she reached up to palm Bo's cheek. "Sweetie, no more wolf talk. You are so much more than him. You are beautiful. You don't need him." Kenzi paused long enough to move her hand and slap Bo on the ass. "Now, get your sexy ass to class and get your geek on."

Bo laughedl and watched Kenzi walk down the hall away from her. They got a few stares from people who didn't understand their relationship, but Bo just ignored them. The bell rung waking Bo from her thoughts. Bo turned abruptly and walked a few steps down the hall to her assigned classroom. The room had wooden lavatories scattered around the room. Bo glanced around hoping to see someone she was familiar with, but she got something better. A smile came across her face when she saw the smartest, most beautiful girl in school seated by herself at one of the lavatories.

"Miss Lewis, is this seat taken?" Bo asked as she walked up to the blonde.

Lauren smirked at Bo. "That depends Miss Dennis, are you going to behave?

Bo look around the room before putting her hand over her heart. "Me, well, I'll try my best. I just need some assistance every now and again."

They shared a laugh as Lauren tapped the seat next to her. Lauren and Bo had been friends since they were in pre-school. They hadn't been very close since middle school. They just kind of fell into different hobbies and different crowds. While, Lauren stayed on the straight and narrow path her parents had drawn out for her, Bo decided to take the less drawn out path. Bo wasn't what you would call trouble, but she wasn't necessarily a pleaser on any level.

Bo's smile never faded as she sat down next to Lauren. As Lauren focused on whatever she was reading, Bo couldn't help but stare at her friend. Lauren's straight, blonde hair fell beautifully against her shoulders. The light pink tank-top she was currently wearing showed off the toned muscles of her arm and her legs, well they were long and fit very well in the pants she had on.

"Bo…" Bo heard her name and tried the shake the current thoughts out of her head. What had gotten into her?

"Bo, are you okay?" Lauren was trying to get Bo's attention. She had dazed off for a moment. The teacher had come in and was about to start class. She didn't want Bo to get into any trouble.

"Ugh, yeah, sorry…" Lauren heard Bo state before the teacher started speaking. Lauren tried to pay attention, but she couldn't help but study Bo. The dark locks that adorned Bo was pulled back as usual and that smile, well, it always suited Bo. Lauren had always thought her friend was absolutely beautiful even on her worst days. The worst days being when they were eight and she found Bo crying outside her house because her mother never came home. She had stayed at Lauren's all weekend until her mother showed up looking for her. From that point on, she always wondered if Bo was being taking care of. Lauren had figured out along the way the Bo knew how to take care of herself.

Bo could feel Lauren looking at her instead of paying attention to what the teacher was explaining. Bo heard something about Newton's Law, but she wasn't sure what exactly that entailed. She was little embarrassed about looking at Lauren the way she did. Lauren had been her friend for like forever, she shouldn't be thinking about her in that way. Bo knew that Lauren was into women, but she had never known for Lauren to date anyone. Hell, Bo had never known Lauren to even take interest in anyone or anything, well, except a text book.

The teacher was able to keep them busy the rest of the block. The bell finally rung and the two girls gathered their belongings before heading toward the door. Bo was the first to turn around and speak. "Lauren, I think I'm going to need a lot of help in this class. "

Lauren was not shocked at this revelation. "You know if you need anything all you have to do is ask."

Bo smiled. "Thank you. I guess I'll see you, tomorrow?"

"Same time and place…" Lauren stated before flashing Bo a smile and walking down the hall. Bo wasn't sure what was happening in her mind, but she had to get a grip. She wasn't even sure if she was into women and if she was, Lauren Lewis didn't need to be her Guinea pig.

Later that evening, Bo and Kenzi were eating pizza when Bo's cell phone went off. The brunette sighed before picking it up. She read the name on the screen and simply put the phone back down on the table. Bo wasn't in the mood to deal with any of that tonight.

"Was that your mother?" Kenzi questioned as she stuffed another piece of pizza in her face.

Bo stared at her friend, debating on whether or not to include her in the conversation. She decided it wouldn't hurt because she would end up telling her anyway. "No, it was Dyson. I already talked to my mother. She won't be home until tomorrow."

Kenzi rolled her eyes. "So you just decided to invite Dyson over instead?"

"No!" Bo said a little to abruptly.

Kenzi was confused at Bo's behavior. "Sorry, BoBo, I was just assu..."

"Well, everyone need to stop assuming they know everything about me." Bo stated with a little aggravation in her voice.

Kenzi was now taken aback from Bo's attitude. She never got loud with her. The only person she knew to get under her skin like this was her mother. "Bo, honey, are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

Bo's face fell into her hands remembering the conversation she had with her mom earlier. She honestly didn't want to drag Kenzi into her mother/daughter problems. The tears started to form in the corner of her eyes as she looked up at her best friend. She knew there was no getting out of this conversation at this point. "I don't know, Kenzi. Nothing I do is ever good enough for her. I try to be the good daughter and…I just don't know what I'm supposed to do."

Kenzi watched her friend intently. She wished she could make Bo understand that she didn't have to please anyone. Her hand reached across the table to grab Bo's. "Bo, you are doing just fine. You don't have to please me or her or anyone else for that matter. Just do what you feel is right and what makes you happy. Please, don't do it for anyone but you."

Bo listened to Kenzi as she looked down at their hands linked together. She took a deep breath and thought about what was being said. To her all that sounded well and good, but her mom was still her mom. It didn't matter how many mistakes she had made, she still loved her. Bo remembered back to the last time they had fun together. It was before her freshman year of high school started. Aife had taken her back to school shopping and they talked about boys, fashion and whatever else they felt was necessary to talk about. It was sad, but it's the best memory she had of her mother since her father passed away. The rest of them were really crappy memories. Bo's phone went off again to interrupt their conversation. Both girls sighed as she picked up her phone again. She read the message and put the phone back down without replying.

"Is that wolf boy again? Seriously, can't he take a hint?" Kenzi mentioned annoyed at the fact that he was still trying to get Bo into bed.

Bo couldn't help but chuckle at Kenzi. She always had her best interest at heart. "It's okay, Kenzi. I'll take care of him later. We have so much more to talk about than Dyson and my mother."

Kenzi eyes sparkled. "Oh, you have new gossip to share?"

Bo loved the excitement Kenzi had in that moment. She hoped she wouldn't disappoint her. "Well, I wouldn't call it Gossip, but I might have a small problem."

"Well, what's the problem Bobo."

"I have physics first block and Lauren Lewis is my lab partner."

Kenzi looked at Bo with a confused glance. "That doesn't sound like much of a problem. She is the smartest kid in school and she's your lab partner. You should be overjoyed that you might pass Physics now."

Bo took a deep breath before continuing. "The problem is I couldn't stop looking at her. I've been thinking about her all day."

Kenzi was still confused. It didn't register until Bo looked at her with scared expression on her face. It finally hit her that Bo had a crush on Lauren. The Lauren who had been her friend since they were in diapers. The Lauren who is definitely a girl. "Bo, since when are you into females. Not that it's a problem…"

Bo was glad to Kenzi finally got it. "I don't know, Kenz. I just caught myself staring and she was just so beautiful. The way her hair fell. I don't know if it's something I'm into or just an attraction, but It's really bothering me. I mean it's Lauren."

Kenzi finally smiled at the way her friend was gushing over her crush. It was unusual for Bo to speak about anyone that way. "Clam down, Bo. Just give it some time. If you still have this feeling in a couple of weeks, then act on it. If not, we have nothing to worry about. It could just be phase."

Bo took a deep breath and relaxed. She could only hope that this was a phase, but her gut was telling her otherwise. Bo Dennis had never thought about anyone this way. It excited her and frightened her at the same time. She knew she had to figure out what this was and fast. Bo didn't want to hurt anyone because of her stupidity.

 **Thanks! Reviews! Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N: First off, thanks to everyone who reviewed. I'm still learning and I'll update as soon as I can. I really enjoy using my imagination, but my writing isn't the greatest. Again, Thanks to everyone. I hope you enjoy!**

Wild About You

Chapter 2

Two weeks had passed since the first day of school and things were progressing like any other school. School spirit was rampant as students dressed in the infamous school colors, black and gold. Bo was thankful she could still retreat to her black attire on days like this. She didn't mind showing a little school spirit, but she just preferred black. The brunette felt alone in the classroom as her partner had yet to show her face. It was very unlike Lauren to be late. Technically, she wasn't late until the bell rung, but the blonde always made it to class before Bo.

Right before the bell sounded, Bo watched Lauren rush into the classroom. Bo couldn't help but notice her form fitting blue jeans, and the Tiger Pride crew sweater she wore nicely. A smile developed along the brunette's face as Lauren took a seat beside her. The smile quickly faded as she noticed the blondes' expression. Lauren's face was red and her eyes puffy where obviously she had been crying. Bo's demeanor immediately changed. She couldn't stand that thought of Lauren hurting for any reason.

"Lauren? Are you okay?" Bo whispered not wanting to bring everyone's attention to them.

Lauren couldn't even look at Bo. She hoped her tears would have dried up before now. She was so embarrassed. "I'm okay, Bo."

Bo let out a sigh. She knew Lauren wasn't okay, but she didn't want to push her. "If you need me, I'm right here."

Lauren still didn't look at Bo. She reached over and gave Bo's a hand a small squeeze before opening her notebook. She couldn't sleep at all last night. Lauren could still hear her parents arguing in her head. The slamming of the door late last night only made things worse. She knew her parents hadn't been getting a long, but she hoped it wouldn't come to what she had witnessed last night. Her heart literally ached from the hurt she was feeling.

Relief washed over Bo when Lauren grabbed her hand. At least now she knew that Lauren just wasn't ready to talk. They had a study date later, Bo hoped that she might speak up then. During the class, Bo couldn't help sneaking glances over at the blonde. That little crush she thought would go away, well, it didn't. It only got stronger every morning they had class together. If it was possible for Lauren to get more beautiful then it happened, every day. Bo spotted something different every time she looked at her. Bo kept wondering why she hadn't noticed any of this sooner.

By the time the class was coming to an end, Lauren had managed to calm down. She still hoped Bo wanted to meet up with her later. The past few weeks had been good for them. It was different than their childhood play dates, but Lauren wasn't sure in what ways. They teased each other and laughed, any maybe flirted? Lauren imagined she was getting way in over her head, but Bo was different. The way she blushed and got nervous before she spoke. It was very unlike Bo to get nervous before she spoke to someone. Lauren could have sworn there was flirting but she didn't want to make anything out of it. She didn't want to mess up their friendship, so she just let it slide.

"Are we still good for later?" Bo spoke as the bell rung.

Lauren finally looked up from her notebook and gave Bo small smile. "Yes, of course. Your place?"

Bo flashed Lauren an incredible smile back. "I'll see you at seven."

The smile Bo gave Lauren hit her like a ton of bricks. Bo freakin' Dennis was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. Where was all this coming from? Lauren always thought Bo was incredibly beautiful, but this was, this was just different. She had to let the reality sink in a moment before she stood up. Between the thing going on with her parents, college applications and whatever it was with Bo, she wasn't sure how to handle it all. Yeah, Lauren Lewis was in trouble in more ways than one.

* * *

"You're thinking way to hard. Your eye brows are doing that thing."

"Yeah, well, I have a lot of my mind." Lauren stated as she took another bite of her sandwich.

"Well, I'll just keep my thoughts to myself." Tamsin huffed as she sat down beside Lauren.

Lauren sighed and immediately felt bad being a smart ass to Tamsin. "I'm sorry, T. It really has been a long day."

Before Tamsin could reply, they were both interrupted by their friend Hale. He was always kind-hearted and upbeat, trying to make the best out of every situation. "How are my two favorite, lovely ladies today? How about you two smile for a selfie."

The girls couldn't say 'no' to the smiling man. Hale took out his cell phone and leaned back into the two females who smiled brightly for their friends' picture. He gave them a thumbs up as he sat down next to them and looked at the picture. "Wow, lucky me, the two hottest blondes in the school and me all in one picture."

Lauren finally got a good laugh in. Today, was just not her day. "Thanks, Hale. I needed that."

"For you, anything, my dear." Hale mentioned as he took out his own lunch.

It was now Tamsin's turn to speak up. "Before we were interrupted, you were going to tell me about this shitty day you are having."

Hale interrupted Tamsin again. "Look, leave her alone. If she wanted to tell you, she would have already."

As Tamsin and Hale bantered back in forth, Lauren caught sight of a familiar brunette and her friend coming out of the school. She was intrigued by the two females and their friendship. It hard to imagine how two total opposites came to be best friends. She was just glad Bo had somebody in her life.

"Earth to Lauren, we are over here." Tamsin mentioned trying to her friend's attention. Lauren knew she had been staring to long and broke her line of vision to Bo. All her attention was now on Hale and Tamsin.

"What were you staring at? It's like you were hypnotized."

Again, Hale spoke up before Lauren could. "If she was staring in the direction of that Lil' Mama, I can understand why."

Tamsin, Lauren and Hale were now staring in the direction of the two brunettes. Tamsin finally saw what the two were looking at. "Please tell me you are not crushing on Bo Dennis. Isn't she dating Dyson?"

"No, they broke up." Lauren simply stated not wanting to start this conversation.

"Yeah, they broke up like a year ago." Hale insisted finally turning his attention away from the two ladies.

Tamsin couldn't keep quiet. She had a big mouth. "Yeah, well, they still have something going on. They were out together a few weeks ago."

That statement got Lauren's attention. Believe it or not, it bothered here that their might still be something between Dyson and Bo. She decided not to let something like that bother her. She didn't know the facts and didn't have any right to judge. Bo could do as she pleased, but she couldn't help but be a little jealous. 'Wow' she thought to herself. Lauren did have a crush on Bo Dennis.

* * *

Bo checked herself in the mirror for what seemed like the thousandth time that night. She had to make sure every strand of hair and brush of make-up was in place. The Lauren she knew wouldn't actually care, but she wanted to look good for her. This was different for Bo, different in she never imagined she would be getting dolled up for a female. The male species had always taken interest in her physical attributes, but never a woman. Not that she would discriminate, Bo just never had a female take interest in her or not that she knew of.

The knock on the door downstairs signaled Lauren's arrival at her home. Bo quickly brushed a few wrinkles out of her blouse before bouncing down the stairs. She couldn't wait to see the beautiful blonde. Bo opened the door slowly to see the one and only Lauren Lewis. "Hi, I'm glad you could make it."

Lauren flashed Bo a small smile. Bo gestured her to walk inside and instantly followed the brunette's hospitality. Lauren couldn't help but look around as she followed Bo into the kitchen. It was slightly different than she remembered or not as kept up as it used to be in the past. Before Bo's farther passed away, Aife use to keep the house in pristine condition.

"What are you thinking about?" Bo asked trying to get Lauren's attention.

Lauren shrugged and put her book bag down beside the bar stool. "I was just thinking it's been awhile since I've been at your house."

Bo thought of a small memory of both Lauren and herself getting caught going through her mom's liquor cabinet. At the time, they really didn't know what they were getting into, but from that moment on she knew not to touch her mom's liquor. "Yeah, what's in been, 7 years?"

"Yeah…" The guilt Lauren felt immediately washed over her body. She hated that their friendship just slipped away because they got involved in different things. They used to be close once upon a time, now, they almost seem like strangers.

Bo could sense the sadness radiating off Lauren. She immediately changed the subject. "I ordered some pizza. I wasn't sure if you would be hungry."

Lauren's eyes lit up as she saw the pizza boxes on the island. She was starving and could even hear the rumble in her stomach at Bo's mention of food. Bo must have heard the rumble too from the small fact she let a giggle escape her throat. Before she could reach for the pizza, Bo's laughter caught her attention. Bo's smile was big, bright and absolutely mind blowing. Again, how did she now see any of this before now?

Bo interrupted Lauren's thoughts of Bo by opening the box and sliding it in front of the blonde. "Here, don't be shy. I know you like Pizza."

"Thanks, Bo. I haven't eaten since Lunch." She stated before taking a big bite of pizza.

In between bites of pizza, Lauren took her Physics notebook out of her bag and placed it on the counter. She flipped through a few pages before Bo put her hand on the pages to keep her from turning to the next one. "Straight to business, huh? Why don't you relax for a few minutes and then we can hit Physics 101. I know you have had a long day. I can see it all over your face."

The blonde immediately looked up at Bo. Lauren could see the sincerity in her brown eyes and even hear it in her voice. She knew Bo was probably thinking about this morning, but she wasn't sure if she was ready to let the world know what was going on inside her house. Lauren did know that she wanted to forget about everything for a few minutes; so she agreed to Bo's suggestion. Without saying another word, Bo and Lauren shared a few pieces of pizza. Both women enjoying the quietness of the moment.

Once they finished eating, Bo grabbed Lauren's hands and drug her into the living room. She was not allowing Lauren to do anything tonight unless it's relaxing. Bo flipped the television on and turned her attention back to the blonde behind her. The brunette wanted to run her fingers through Laurens beautiful locks and maybe palm her cheeks, but Bo settled her hands on Lauren's shoulders. "We are not studying Physics tonight, Lauren Lewis. I want you to sit your ass on that coach and watch a movie with me. No more thinking tonight."

Lauren barely heard Bo telling her what to do. All she could do is stare at Bo's mouth. The lips that adorned Bo was so luscious and begged to be kissed. It was almost too much for Lauren to handle. The only thing that saved Lauren from taking what she wanted was Bo's sudden movement toward the couch. Lauren followed and sat down gently on the other end of the couch. She didn't want to sit to close to Bo. She needed to keep her distance and keep her unhealthy thoughts to herself.

 **The next chapter will be up soon**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Again, I'm enjoying the reviews! Thanks for the support! I know everyone is waiting for a moment, it's coming, don't worry!**

Wild About You 3

The next afternoon, Bo drove her car over one block to Lauren's house. She smiled thinking about last night, watching Lauren as she slept on her couch. Lauren mumbled about scientific things that Bo didn't understand, but it was incredibly adorable. This morning when Bo awoke, Lauren was long gone, but her book bag was left on the floor next to the bar stool. She was sure Lauren would be needing it before the weekend was over.

Bo parked her yellow car in front of the Lewis house. She drove by the thing every day, but it's been a while since she had visited. Bo took a deep breath and grabbed Lauren's bag out of the passenger seat before getting out of the car. The walk to the front door felt like it took forever, like she was in a daze. Bo didn't understand why she was so nervous. The breath she took was deep as she knocked lightly on the green front door.

Her heels rocked back and forth a few seconds until the knock was finally answered. The door flew open and Lauren's dad stood beyond the threshold. Bo waited a second for him to speak, but he didn't say a word. So, she spoke up. "Umm, hey, Mr. Lewis. Is Lauren home? She left…"

He didn't let Bo finish. "Lauren! You have company!"

Bo was confused at Mr. Lewis's rudeness. He had always been so compassionate. Hell, did he remember her at all? She watched Mr. Lewis turn and walk away before she caught glimpse of Lauren running down the stairs. Bo was immediately relieved at the sight of Lauren. She looked amazing dressed down in a pair of old shorts and baggy t-shirt. Lauren's blonde hair was pulled back in a low pony-tail and then Bo noticed her deep, brown eyes. They were puffy again. What was going on with Lauren Lewis?

"Hey, Bo. What are you doing here?" Lauren asked quickly not realizing she had left her bag at Bo's house.

Bo couldn't but smirk at Lauren's hastiness. "This can't just be a social visit?"

Lauren's face cringed. She hoped Bo didn't think she was trying to run her off, hell, she wouldn't run Bo off looking that good. "I'm sorry, Bo. There's just a lot going on."

Bo's mind started racing. She thought about Mr. Lewis and the way he had dismissed her. "Does this have anything to do with your Dad? I don't think he even recognized me."

A sad smile softly enveloped on Lauren's face. She wanted to tell Bo. "How about we go get something to eat tonight. I can tell you then."

Bo felt an ache in her chest as she looked at Lauren's sad face. She had never seen Lauren so fragile. Before she could say yes to the blonde, she remembered why she had come in the first place. Bo pulled the bag up and held it out for Lauren. "You might need this and please don't bring it to dinner. Text me later."

"Thank you." Lauren stated as she watched Bo start to walk away. When Bo heard her, she turned around with a smile and waived 'bye' to Lauren. She instantly felt her heart flutter at the simple action. The blonde couldn't wait to for dinner so she could see Bo Dennis. The Bo Dennis that made her heart flutter.

* * *

Kenzi watched her best friend intently as she dressed. She had never known Bo to spend so much time trying to get ready to go somewhere. "Bo, are you sure this is not a date?"

Bo laughed and rolled her eyes. "Yes, I'm sure. We are just going to get food and talk."

"Talk about how much you lurv each other?" Kenzi stated only half joking.

Bo just ignored her friend and she finally put on the clothes she was going to wear. As she started putting on her boots, she heard her phone ping from across the room. "Kenz, can you grab that for me?"

Kenzi rolled over on the bed and grabbed the phone from the nightstand. She couldn't help but take a peak. It was Lauren. Kenzi nosily opened the text and read it aloud. "Bo, change of plans. I need you to pick me up."

Bo huffed and snatched the phone out of her friend's hand. "Could you be any more annoying?"

Kenzi gave Bo a small smile. "I'm just looking out for you, Bobo. This crush you have is clouding your judgment. You can't even see that this is a date."

As Bo listened to Kenzi, she replied to the text Lauren sent and told her that she would pick her up in twenty minutes. She finally turned her attention back to Kenzi. "This is not a date and I can take care of myself."

It was now Kenzi's turn to roll her eyes at Bo. Kenzi knew her friend was down playing this whole situation. "Whatever you say sweet cheeks, just don't forget about me when you two get married and start making babies."

Bo had to laugh at her friend this time. Marriage and babies? Now that was way off target even for Kenzi. Bo could see her and Lauren in the act of making babies, now that didn't seem to far-fetched especially after the dreams she had been having the last couple of weeks. She could only imagine what it would be like to be with a woman, especially someone as beautiful as Lauren. Dyson and Ryan were her only two lovers. Ryan being that awkward first time in between the summer of freshman and sophomore year and Dyson being someone she connected with physically and not so much emotionally. Bo enjoyed sex and it had been awhile since she had gotten any which led to the sexy dreams she was having about Lauren….

* * *

"Lauren, honey, is that Bo Dennis waiting for you outside?" Mrs. Lewis quipped as Lauren made her way through the living room.

Lauren smiled at her mother. As much as she wanted to talk with her mom, she wanted to see Bo more. "Yes, mam. We are going to eat dinner."

Mrs. Lewis wished that her daughter wasn't going through such a hard time. The separation was harder on Lauren than she would ever imagine. She was happy she was spending time with a friend and not stuck up in her bedroom. "Please tell Bo I said hello and don't make it a habit staying out until two in the morning."

Lauren froze in her steps. She didn't realize her mother was paying any attention. "I'm sorry, mom. I fell asleep watching a movie at Bo's. I had a long…"

She stopped her daughter from speaking anymore. She understood her daughter's predicament. "It's okay, Lauren. I would just like to know where you are when you are not at home. It may seem like we don't care, but we love you, Lauren. You are everything to us. Now, go have fun. I will see you, later."

A polite smile fell upon Lauren's face. She placed a chaste kiss on her mother's cheek and quickly made her out of the room. Feeling better about her parents, she walked out the front door and headed toward Bo's Camaro. Lauren's heart sped up the moment she saw Bo smile at her through and passenger side window. She couldn't wait for the evening to start.

As she saw Lauren walk down the walkway to her car, Bo could feel her hands start to get clammy. Lauren was dressed casual with nice fitting pair of jeans which showed off all of Lauren's assets. They navy blue button down blouse also did Lauren justice and her hair, well, her blonde hair fell just right onto her shoulders. Bo could only dream about running her fingers through Lauren's silky hair.

Bo's thoughts were put on pause as the door opened to her car. She flashed Lauren another smile and watched as she fell in place on the passenger side. Bo couldn't help but think about how right she looked sitting in the car next to her. After staring a little too long, Bo finally found her voice. "Wow, Lauren. You look incredible."

Lauren immediately blushed. She never expected Bo to compliment her on her appearance. What was going on between them? Lauren wasn't going to waist the opportunity to compliment Bo also. She was always stunning with her hair pulled back and her black top showing off her very yummy cleavage. "You look great, too. I mean you're beautiful."

They both blushed after Lauren's comment. If a heart could burst, Bo's would do so in that very moment. Lauren Lewis just told her she was beautiful. It made Bo feel like she was on cloud nine. Bo's smile never disappeared as she spoke again. "I hope you hungry. I know the perfect place."

"Let's go. I'm starving."

The women finally ordered their meals and sat back in the booth they were seated in. Bo had taken Lauren to a little Italian place they use to frequent when they were younger. It was a staple in the Lewis family. Mrs. Lewis use to take them here after they went to a Saturday matinee movie at the theatre. They had the best chicken parmesan in the city.

"Bo, I can't believe you remembered." Lauren gushed as she took a sip of her water.

Bo shrugged. "It's a hard place to forget. I miss coming here with you and your family. It's really the only family I ever had."

Lauren figured it was now the time to tell Bo about her parents. "Bo, the reason I've been upset. Well, wow, this is harder than I thought."

Bo flashed Lauren a sincere smile and reached over to take her hand. "Lauren, you can tell me anything."

Lauren started to feel the tears welling up in her eyes so she took a deep breath before continuing. "My parents. They are getting a divorce."

Bo swallowed thin air. She felt relieved that it wasn't more serious, but saddened because it was causing such a disruption in her life. "I'm sorry, Lauren."

"I know they haven't been getting along the last year, but I guess I just blocked it out. Thursday night it all hit the fan. My dad he came home drunk and they had this huge fight. It scared me, Bo. I didn't know what to do. I just wanted it to stop."

Bo listened to the beautiful women in front of her. Her heart ached for Lauren. Everything she had ever known was just going to disappear from the way she knew it. They were still holding hands across the table. Bo tightened her grip on Lauren's hand. "Lauren, I'm literally next door. Please don't hesitate to call me."

Bo finally got a smile out of Lauren as their food was planted in front of them. She finally let go of Lauren's hand and picked up her fork. They didn't speak much again until Bo's phone went off on the table. Bo picked it up to see who it was and immediately put it back on the table.

Lauren took notice and was immediately curious. She didn't want to be nosy and ask who it was so she come up with a better way to find out. "So, what did you do all summer? Meet any cute boys?"

Bo almost choked on her food at the question. She just wasn't expecting it. "Well, no, no one that caught my eye. I really just hung out with Kenzi. We are pretty boring."

Lauren laughed. "I highly doubt that. Kenzi doesn't seem like the boring type."

Bo smiled at the thought of Kenzi and their conversation before tonight. Yeah, Kenzi definitely wasn't boring. "No, she is definitely not. She keeps my grounded. She's like my sister."

"I'm glad you have someone in your life that's constant. I know it's not always easy for you. "

Bo looked up at Lauren. She sometimes forgot that Lauren played such a big role in her life. Lauren was their when all the shitty stuff happened and she was thankful for that. "Lauren, I know we haven't been close in such a long time, but I want that to change. After this class is over, I still want us to hang out."

"I'm glad, Bo, but it's a long four months. You might get tired of me." Lauren mentioned only joking with her friend.

Their eyes met again and Bo was captivated. She didn't want to look away from Lauren's deep, brown eyes. Yet, she wanted Lauren to know that she wouldn't be getting tired of her anytime soon. "I highly doubt that…"


	4. Chapter 4

Wild About You 4

"So, are you going to update me on Lauren?" Kenzi asked before taking another sip of her milkshake.

Bo finished chewing the French fry and shared a goofy grin with her best friend. She wished she had more to tell her friend, but honestly, there hadn't been anything but slight flirting. It had been a week since they had dinner together. "Sorry, Kenzi, not much to tell at the moment."

The small brunette rolled her eyes and took a bite of her cheeseburger. Bo waited patiently for her to chew it and swallow, before rinsing it down with her milkshake. "Are you two just going to keep running circles around one another? I see the way you smile when you get a text from her."

"What do you want me to do, Kenzi? Just go up to her and say 'Hey Beautiful, I think your awesome and I want to take you to bed.'" Bo joked before eating another fry.

Bo's joke made Kenzi giggle. "Well, maybe no so subtle Bo. Lauren Lewis is not the type you can just bang and be on your way."

The two girls talked and joked back and forth about different things until they were interrupted by two males. "Bo, I see your phone is close by. You could at least call me back."

Bo swallowed her food before looking up at the intruder. "Hi, Dyson."

Dyson and his friend made their self at home and basically pushed their way into the booth with Bo and Kenzi. Kenzi immediately gave Bo the death stare. She was definitely not comfortable with this situation. Bo was now stumped and had no idea what to do. She didn't want to be rude to Dyson, but this whole situation was getting old.

"Umm, were you invited?" Kenzi stated as she scooted closer to the wall trying to keep herself from touching the guy that came with Dyson.

Dyson looked over at Kenzi for a second, but then turned his attention back to Bo. "I've been trying to get up with you for two weeks."

Before Bo could speak, Kenzi spoke for her. "Can't you take a hint? She doesn't want to play your game anymore, obviously."

"If Bo wanted me to leave, she would have told me. Right?"

Bo felt bad. If she would have been honest with Dyson, this situation wouldn't be occurring now. Kenzi's look told Bo that she better do something and fast. Not one to disappoint her friend, Bo finally spoke up. She put her hand down gently on Dyson's shoulder as she spoke. "Look, Dyson. I don't want to do this anymore."

Dyson looked a little hurt at Bo's honesty. "Please, can we talk about this?"

Kenzi was now aggregated. "Why so you can have your cake and eat it too?"

"Kenzi, please…" Bo growled trying to get her best friend to shut up. Turning her attention back to Dyson, she cleared up a few things. "Dyson, really, no more sex, no more anything. It was fun while it lasted."

All three of them watched Dyson's jaw clench, if Bo didn't know Dyson she would have been scared. He was kind of soft hearted. "Are you sure, Bo? "

Bo gave Dyson a half-smile and shook her head. "Yes, I need to move on. You don't love me, remember?"

It hurt Dyson when Bo threw his own words back in his face. At the time, he thought he was doing the right thing, but maybe he was wrong. Not wanting to hurt Bo any more than he already had, Dyson simply stated. "If that's what you want, I'll leave you alone. I just want you to be happy."

"Thanks, Dyson. I'll see you around?" Bo asked hoping they could still be friends.

Dyson smiled down at his ex-lover and gave her a hug before getting out of the booth. "Yeah, I'll see you around."

Unbeknownst to the group, a nosy blonde was sitting on the other end of the diner and couldn't wait to tell her best friend everything she had just witnessed.

* * *

The next morning, Bo showed up to class with her normal smiling face. She couldn't wait to see Lauren. Bo had been thinking about her all night. She finally felt good about Newton's law and they test they were having today. "Hey, Ms. Lewis. You are going to proud of me!"

Lauren looked over at the brunette. She could help but chuckle at her giddiness. "And why's that, Ms. Dennis?"

Bo was glad she asked. She leaned in to Lauren and whispered. "Because the state of motion is no match for me, thanks to you."

The blonde was extremely proud for Bo and happy that she could help her. Lauren just hoped that she could put her knowledge down on paper. "Maybe you will get an A on this test."

"If I get an 'A' on this test, you have to do something for me." Bo whispered as the played with a strand of Lauren's hair.

Lauren gulped. She was scared to say yes only because there is not telling what Bo had up her sleeve. The gulp also had to do with Bo's close proximity. All Lauren wanted to do was close her eyes and enjoy Bo's fingers in her hair. "Oh…okay."

Bo flashed a victorious smile. She promised Kenzi if she got through this week, she would tell Lauren how she felt. This little wager could maybe push her in the right direction. Bo just hoped she wouldn't ruin any possibility of getting to know Lauren. It was all she could think about despite the paper test that was just put in front of her.

* * *

Later that night, Bo was waiting patiently. She couldn't wait to find out her grade. This was the first time she ever been excited about a grade. The teacher promised them at she would have the grades posted before 8:00PM. The television played a re-run of Friends and her laptop stayed open beside her so she could refresh the browser every few minutes.

Finally, at 7:54, the grade appeared in the empty slot. Bo screamed out loud and took a screenshot of the '92' on her screen. She refreshed it once again to make sure the grade wasn't a fluke. Bo placed to laptop on the end table and hit the message application of her phone. She scrolled to a recent text she had sent Lauren and attached the screenshot of her grade It didn't take long for Lauren to respond.

Lauren: Wow! Bo, that is awesome.

Bo: lol, I told you I could do it.

Lauren: I never doubted you for a second.

Bo paused for a moment. She wasn't sure what else to say. All she knew was the wanted to see her.

Lauren: Where did you go?

Me: Can I come over?

Bo held her breath. She really didn't want to get turned down right now. The adrenaline was flowing through her body. Bo didn't want to sit in her house alone. It took a few minutes, but Bo's phone finally went off.

Lauren: I'm coming to you. Parental stuff.

Me: Okay, can't wait.

Bo smiled to herself. She couldn't every remember being this excited about seeing someone. Bo quickly got up from the couch and picked a few things that were laying around. She didn't want Lauren to think she was a total slob. A few dishes made it into the dishwasher before there was knock on the door. Bo rinsed off her hands and walked into the next room to open the door.

"Hi." Lauren stated as the door opened before her. She stepped inside as Bo opened the door wider. Lauren felt Bo behind her as she made her way into the living room. A weight had been lifted off her shoulder when Bo texted her. Her parents were fighting again and she needed to get out of that house.

"I'm glad you come over. Please make yourself at home. You want anything to drink?" Bo mentioned as she leaned against the archway leading into the living room.

Lauren had to do a double take as she turned around to face Bo. Bo looked good enough to eat leaning against the frame. The short shorts and tight tank-top only amplified the curves she was showing. Boy, did Bo have an amazing body. Before her thoughts went any further, Lauren answered Bo's question. "I'm fine, Bo. I haven't long finished eating supper."

Satisfied with Lauren's answer, Bo moved off the frame and walked closer to Lauren. Bo couldn't help but take notice of Lauren's eyes on her. She smirked slightly to herself. Bo knew that it would have been a great time to tease the blonde, but she let it slide. "So, your parents?"

"Yeah, they were fighting when I left. You saved me." Lauren told Bo and sat down on couch making herself comfortable.

Bo took the notion and sat down in front of Lauren. "Does this happen often?"

Lauren smiled at the concerned Bo Dennis. "More lately since they finally told me…"

Bo couldn't help it. She reached out and grabbed Lauren's hand. Bo wanted Lauren to know that she meant what she was about to say. "Please know that you are welcome here anytime. It doesn't matter what time. I don't want you to have to hear them fighting."

Lauren's heart started racing as Bo grabbed her hand. Tears also started to well in her eyes. It was getting harder to hold in her feelings. It was even more amazing that Bo was so strong. Bo was going through her own things with her mother and seemed more concerned about her life. She gripped Bo's hand tighter before moving closer to Bo. Lauren moved her free hand to palm Bo's cheek. She smiled through the tears as she watched Bo close her eyes and lean into her hand. When Bo finally opened her eyes, Lauren spoke again. "How are you so amazing, Bo? You are so beautiful and have the biggest heart of anyone I know."

Bo's eyes met Lauren's once again. She honestly didn't have an answer for Lauren. All she knew in this moment as that her heart felt bigger than ever because of Lauren. She felt that she would move heaven and earth to protect her. Bo Dennis had never felt this way about anyone. She wanted Lauren to know how she felt about her. Not just their friendship but her romantic feelings. Bo finally leaned in closer to Lauren and let her hand fall upon Lauren's that rested on her cheek. She pulled it away and place a small kiss onto her knuckles before letting their hands fall into their laps.

The heart in Lauren's chest was pounding. She swallowed hard as they moved closer, their lips only inches apart. As she looked into Bo's eyes, Lauren immediately saw the want, the sparkle in her eye that she never had the pleasure seeing before. A few seconds later, Lauren let her eyes close as she felt Bo's lips press against her own. Their lips stayed pressed together until she felt Bo's mouth open slightly and press against Lauren's once again.

Bo finally felt Lauren relax. Once her lips met Lauren's again, the blonde started kissing her back. As their lips met over and over again, Bo couldn't keep her hands idle. She moved them to cup Lauren's face and neck, bring her closer to Bo. Their opened mouth kisses continued and Bo couldn't help but slide her tongue into Lauren's mouth. The moan that escaped Lauren was overwhelming to the brunette. Bo had never shared a kiss with this much passion and innocence.

Lauren couldn't believe what she was feeling. Every time their lips connected, it felt like a fire igniting. She had been kissed before, but nothing of this magnitude. Nothing that sent her soaring a mile high. When it finally became a necessity to breath, she felt Bo pull away. Lauren was glad she didn't move far and just rested her forehead against her own. Both of their breathing was loud and they both fought to catch their breath. "Wow, Bo, that was…"

"Irresistible." Bo spoke out before Lauren could finish the sentence.

"I was going to say amazing, but irresistible works also…" Lauren joked with Bo as she finally leaned back to get a better look at the brunette. Bo's lips were swollen, and her cheeks had a little pink blush stemming across her face. Lauren thought Bo was breathtaking.

Bo wanted to talk but she just couldn't find the words. That kiss showed her that everything she was feeling was real. There was no denying it now. Lauren was an exceptional kisser and she honestly couldn't wait to taste her lips again. "Lauren, I…I really enjoyed that. I hope I didn't scare you away."

Lauren flashed Bo a smile. The brunette definitely didn't scare her way, more like, probably couldn't get her to stay away. Feeling bold, Lauren moved up to put a chaste kiss onto Bo's lips which Bo rewarded with a smile. "You didn't. We probably need to talk about what this means, but I've been wanting to do that for a few weeks."

"I'm not sure what happened, but the first day of class, I couldn't stop staring at you. Since that day, I thought about you all the time." Bo admitted to Lauren.

Lauren was glad to hear Bo's admission, but she had to know one thing. "Bo, when did you realize you were into women?"

Bo chuckled at Lauren's question. "Lauren, to be honest, all I know is that I'm into you. I'm not so sure if has anything to do with being male or female…"

 **I hope everyone is enjoying!**


	5. Chapter 5

Wild About You 5

The next morning, Lauren was happy to get out of bed. She didn't hit the snooze button on her phone five times and wasn't thinking about grades or projects. Lauren Lewis was thinking about Bo Dennis and that amazing kiss they had shared the night before. Her dreams were filled with thoughts of Bo when she finally made herself go to sleep. She literally couldn't wait to get to school to see the beautiful brunette that had captured her mind. Lauren grabbed her cell and opened her messaging app. She quickly fired off a good morning text to the brunette.

On the next block over, Bo heard her phone ping from beside her. She had barely gotten any sleep. Bo picked up the phone and noticed it was from the women who had been captivating her thoughts all night. She couldn't help but smile at the text.

Lauren: Morning

 _Yes, it's a very good morning_. Bo mumbled to herself before typing a text out to send back to Lauren.

Bo: Good Morning, Beautiful. I know it's only been like 8 hrs but I cant wait to c u again.

Lauren: I can't wait to kiss you again.

As Bo read Lauren's text, she turned into complete mush. What in the hell was happening to her? If Lauren only realized the affect she had on the brunette. Bo thought about something clever to send back but decided on something simple since she didn't have much time to finish the conversation. She still had to get ready for school.

Bo: Don't worry, I won't make you wait long. I'm going to go shower and I'll c u in class.

Lauren: I can't wait! See you soon.

* * *

"Bobo, slow your roll." Kenzi told Bo as she quickly shut her locker and turned to head to class.

Bo stopped immediately as she heard her best friend approach. "Hey, Kenz."

Kenzi looked over her best friend who looked stunning. She quickly noticed the change in her friend's attitude. "Hun, are you feeling okay?"

A blush quickly crept upon the brunette's cheek. She couldn't believe the blonde was causing her to act this way. "So, a bunch happened since I saw you last. I promise to tell you at lunch."

Kenzi wanted to know now. Bo never acted this way. "No, please tell me. I gots to know."

Bo laughed at Kenzi's sad, puppy dog face. She really didn't have time to talk to her. Instead, she leaned over and placed a kiss on to her cheek. "I swear we will talk. It's about Lauren."

Kenzi's eyes widened at the revelation. Nothing was supposed to go down yet. She felt cheated. "Bobo, what the hell? I'm supposed to be prepared for this kind of stuff."

Bo was now backing away from her best friend. In her defense, she wasn't planning on laying one on Lauren. It just happened, and she was sure as hell glad it did. "Kenzi, I love you and we will talk later."

Kenzi finally accepted her defeat and moped down the hall. It was killing her not to know but she knew it was good because Bo was so excited. In the end, she just hoped Bo wasn't going to get hurt. This thing with Lauren would probably end up being more serious than any of them knew.

* * *

Bo's heartbeat increased the moment she saw her. Lauren hadn't noticed her enter the room. She felt like she was in a daze as she moved over to their usual seats. Hell, Bo didn't even know what she was going to say to her. She knew in that moment it was more than a crush, so much more. Lauren's hair was void of any curls this morning, most of it laid softly down her back while the rest fell in perfect rhythm in between her shoulders and breasts.

"Hey…" Bo breathed out as she sat down beside the women who had captured her heart. She let her hand reach out and brush Lauren's hair away from the front of her shoulder, so it could rest down the back of her shoulder. The innocent gesture gave Bo a good view of Lauren's face and long slender neck. She imagined leaning in and placing a gentle kiss along that slender neck.

For some reason, Lauren didn't feel uncomfortable as Bo touched her. She actually encouraged it. Lauren watched Bo's eyes traveled from her face to her neck. She couldn't help but smile knowing that she caused someone to have those feelings. Lauren wanted to know exactly what Bo was thinking. "What's on your mind?"

Bo was caught, and she knew it. She blushed for the second time today. "How I can't wait to see you when were alone."

It was now Lauren's turn to blush. The thought of them alone, sharing kisses, was definitely on the fore front of her to do list. Keeping her hands to herself for the next couple of hours were going to be difficult. "Me too, Bo. It's taking all I can do not to place a kiss on your lips right now."

"What's stopping you?" Bo asked with a teasing smile.

Lauren bit her bottom lip. She wanted to do it so badly but didn't want to cause a seen in front of everyone in class. Actually, she didn't want her and Bo to be the center of gossip the rest of the week. Before Lauren could speak again, she was saved by the teacher starting class. Lauren heard Bo moan to herself and she couldn't help but chuckle. As she opened her notebook, the blonde was surprised when Bo grasped her free hand and brought it in her lap. Bo slid her fingers in between Lauren's like there was nothing to it. Their hands stayed locked together the rest of the class.

* * *

Tamsin waited patiently for Lauren after school. She was supposed to be giving her a ride home since her truck was in the shop. It was a few more seconds before she noticed Lauren coming out the front door of the school. Tamsin watched her closely as she made her way to her car. Lauren had an unusual hop to her step and her smile glowed for miles. Not that Lauren didn't smile, but Tamsin was fascinated by it.

"Afternoon, T. Ready to go?"

Tamsin huffed. "I thought you forgot about me."

Lauren had to roll her eyes at her friend's comment. "Sorry, I had to talk to someone."

"That someone must have been pretty special to put a smile on your face like that." Tamsin registered, making sure that Lauren understood she knew something was up.

Lauren's smile brightened once again, she wanted to tell somebody about Bo and Tamsin seemed like the perfect candidate. "Bo and I, we kissed last night."

Tamsin's eyes widened at Lauren's admission. She wasn't expecting that to come out of Lauren's mouth and most of all, she didn't like it. "Seriously Lauren, out of everyone, you had to pick her?"

"What is your problem with Bo?" Lauren asked annoyed.

Tamsin gritted her teeth. "Look, she just seems like can't decide what she wants. I mean one night she's out with her ex and the next night she is making out with you. Doesn't seem very healthy if you ask me."

That was news to Lauren. "You mean Dyson? I know she hangs out with Kenzi, but…"

"Sweetie, the other night, she was with Kenzi and two other guys. One of them was Dyson. They were hugging and all over each other."

"I'm sure there is an explanation." Lauren said when she felt her heart ache in her chest.

Tamsin smiled sadly at her friend. "Lauren, I just don't want you to get hurt. I didn't mean to start anything but that's what I saw."

Lauren gulped and didn't say another word to Tamsin. At the moment, she was confused and a little hurt. She was stupid to assume that she was the only one that Bo was into right now. They weren't dating or anything, but she never thought Bo would do that to her. Her as in her best friend since diapers. Maybe what they were doing wasn't a good thing after all.

* * *

When Lauren finally arrived at Bo's, she had gone over what she was going to say about a million times. She let out a deep breath and knocked gently at the front door. Bo really wasn't expecting her, but she just had to straighten everything out. Lauren wanted Bo to know exactly how she felt.

The door swung open and Bo's solemn face turned into a bright smile when she saw Lauren. Bo's heart fluttered at the sight of Lauren, hell, every time she saw Lauren her heart fluttered. That was nothing new. "Wow, I mean hey, I'm glad you're here."

Lauren couldn't help but smile softly at Bo. The excitement the brunette beheld delighted Lauren. "Can I come in?"

"Yes, of course." Bo stated simply. She moved over just a little bit which allowed Lauren to brush against her as she walked in the door. As the door shut, Bo grabbed Lauren's hips to turn her around. She leaned in and started to place a kiss against Lauren's lips. Lauren reacted quickly and turned her head where Bo's lips fell against the corner of her mouth. She instantly felt terrible when she saw the look on Bo's face. It was full of concern and confusion.

"Lauren, is everything okay?" Bo said sadly.

Lauren took a moment before she started to speak. "I know you're still seeing Dyson."

Bo was confused. Where did this come from? "No, I'm not. We haven't been out since school started back."

"Look, you don't have to explain anything to me. We aren't together, but I'm not going to be played a fool."

Bo was in complete shock. She didn't understand how she got in this mess. "I don't want Dyson. I want you. I thought everything was going great. Why are you doing this?"

Lauren didn't even realize tears had formed in the corner of her eyes as did Bo's. "I know you were with Dyson the other night. When you make up your mind for good, then call me. Like I said, I'm not into games."

"Please Lauren, I would never do something like this to you. Yes, Dyson showed up at the diner, but I wasn't with him." Bo said almost defeated.

Lauren sighed. "Bo, whatever it is that we have, it's special. It's not just going to be a fling; I can feel it. Please, just think about everything."

At this point, Bo had no idea what to say. She was literally in shock. This morning everything was great and then out of nowhere everything has changed. Before Bo could talk, Lauren had walked out the door. Defeated and tired, Bo flopped onto the couch. She realized that she couldn't do anything right. No matter how good her intentions were it always blew up in her face. All she wanted to do now was talk to Lauren and she couldn't do that. Bo didn't want to make things worse than they were. It was going to be a long night for Bo Dennis.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry it's been awhile since an update, I've been extremely busy at work. I'll update soon :)

Wild About You 6

Lauren couldn't help but be a little sad that Bo didn't show up for school the next day. At least it was Friday and she could go a few more days without seeing Bo. She just felt they needed a little space to really understand what they wanted, well, she knew what she wanted. When all you can think about is how the beautiful brunette held your hand in class just the day before and how her lips felt against yours, it wasn't that hard to figure out.

Bo probably had the right idea not coming to school. Lauren couldn't concentrate on anything all day. By the time she got to her last class of day, the only thing she could remember was that she had a paper due next Friday on 'Sir Gawain and The Green Knight." A book she hadn't even begin to open. In her offense, the story really didn't interest her in the slightest, but it was part of her grade. She needed the good grades to get into her university of choice. A choice she had to start making very soon.

Ever since she was little girl, she wanted to be like her mother. Lauren Lewis wanted to help people. A doctor had always been her first choice, she just had to decide what she wanted to practice. Her mother was a well-known pediatrician, but Lauren imagined that doctoring children wouldn't be her forte. It wasn't that she didn't love children, but she had her sights set on more advanced things. Maybe she could cure a rare disease or just do something awesome.

"Lauren, honey, not that I mind, but I would really like to go home for the day." Ms. Jones stated as she walked up to Lauren's desk.

Lauren's mind finally came back to focus in on her surroundings. She didn't realize she had been daydreaming. "I'm sorry, I guess I just have a lot on mind."

The young teacher smiled at her student. "If there is something you need to talk about…"

"No, I'm fine. I was just thinking about all the college stuff I need to start doing."

"Yeah, that wasn't the best part of senior year. "

Lauren laughed with her economics teacher who probably wasn't but five years older than Lauren. "Thank you, I'll get out of your hair. I'll see you Monday."

Ms. Jones waved bye to Lauren as walked out of class. She felt a little better, but still couldn't quit thinking about the brunette she had last talked to last night. Once she made her way to her car, Lauren pulled out her cell from her backpack. She sighed when saw the message on the screen. '2 missed call, 4 missed messages.'

Lauren tapped the screen to open it. One call was from her mother and the other from Bo. All four messages were from Bo. Before calling her mother back, she read the text messages that Bo had sent her all day long.

Bo: Can we talk after school? I'm sorry. (8:30AM)

Bo: I mean I'm still trying to figure out what happened. Please I want to tell you everything. (9:15AM)

Bo: I miss you, please call me back when you get out of school (12:49PM)

Bo: This is really shitty. I mean just ignoring me isn't going to solve anything. (3:23PM)

The last text was sent only five minutes ago. She wasn't trying to ignore Bo, but she had forgotten her cell in her locker all day. Lauren immediately dialed her mother's number first. She didn't want to worry her. It took a few seconds before her mother answered.

"Lauren, honey, how was school?"

Lauren was actually glad to hear her mom's voice. "It was good. I was just on my way home."

"Do you have any plans tonight?"

Lauren heard her mom's question and thought about it. Technically, she didn't have any plans but she wanted to talk with Bo. "I don't guess so, why?"

She heard to mom rustle papers on the other end before speaking again. "Your dad and I want to talk to you about a few things. We just don't want to hide anything from you."

Lauren knew this was going to come sooner or later, but she would rather it be later. It was probably going to be about the house, living arrangements, etc. She just had to suck it up and get it over with. "Sure, mom. I'll be around the house."

"Okay, sweetie. I love you and will see you tonight."

"I love you too, mom." Lauren stated and hung up the phone. There was way too much going on in the world of Lauren Lewis, but the quicker she dealt with it, the faster it would be solved. Since she was still driving she dialed another number. This time the phone didn't ring very long.

"Lauren, thank you for calling me back." Bo let out with a little excitement in her voice.

Lauren smiled to herself. "I wasn't trying to ignore you. I just left my phone in my locker."

"I'm sorry I bugged the hell out of you, but I really just want to get everything off my chest."

She understood completely. Lauren also wanted to talk to Bo, but it looked like it was going to have to wait. "It's okay, I understand. It's going to have to wait though, my parents need to talk with me this afternoon."

Bo's voice changed. It was now sincerer. "Lauren, you know if you need to talk. You can call. I'm sure everything is going to be fine."

Oh, the things Bo Dennis made her feel. "Thank you, Bo. It really means a lot."

"Just call me when you want to talk, but don't take forever." Bo told her with a little sarcasm. She was trying to lighten the mood.

"Bye."

"Bye, Beautiful."

* * *

A couple of hours later, Craig Lewis arrived at the home he had shared with his wife and daughter for the last seventeen years. Everything hadn't always been bad, he loved his wife and daughter. He wished he didn't have flaws and problems that he sometimes couldn't control. The mere thought of hurting either one was a difficult pill to swallow.

Donna Lewis greeted her husband and gestured him into the house. It was hard to look him in the eye. It was hard to believe that their twenty-year marriage was gone. She wanted him to be the Craig Lewis she fell in love with all those years ago, but she knew you don't always get what you want. Mrs. Lewis wanted her daughter to know the man she fell in love with, again it didn't seem like a possibility at this point. For ten years, they had tried and worked on helping him, but again, all endeavors failed.

Seventeen year-old, Lauren Lewis waited patiently as her parents sat down at the table in front of her. She didn't know what to expect or even what was going on at this point. She felt so naïve in that very moment. Lauren had always been strong and confident, but she was neither. Her dark, brown eyes met her father's same eyes as he began talking.

"Lauren, I just want to go ahead and apologize. I never meant for any of this to happen."

Lauren smirked. "Can we just get to the point?"

"Sweetheart, please…" Donna Lewis pleaded with her daughter.

Craig took a deep breath and started again. "Twenty years ago, I had everything laid out in front of me. A nice job, beautiful wife and a hope to start a great family. I got to do all of those things, Lauren. At that time, I had no idea. I had no idea that I was an alcoholic."

Lauren was shocked. She had no idea. "Dad, I have never seen you drink. I mean ever."

"I never wanted you to know, but I let it destroy my life. I have lost my job, my family only because I was too stubborn to let anyone help. I just didn't want anyone to know." Mr. Lewis said in tears. He couldn't hold them in anymore.

Lauren held back her emotions so she could ask the questions she needed to. "What happens now?"

"Your Dad and I are still getting a divorce. I'm going to keep the house and I have custody of you, but your dad is moving to Florida. He's starting a rehab program next month." Donna finally spoke up trying to help her ex-husband.

Lauren shook her head. This was not happening. "Florida? Out of all the places you can go? I will never get to see you!"

Craig could now see his daughter was obviously upset. "I'm sorry, Lauren. That's what I want. I don't want to see you or your mother until I'm better."

The tears now formed in her eyes. "Dad, please don't do this! You can't go somewhere around here, that's closer?"

Craig Lewis shook his head at her, signaling that he couldn't. He now saw the hurt and the anger in his daughter's eyes. It was tough, but hopefully she would understand later in life. Being out of this city would be the only thing that would help him. "I'm sorry, Lauren. I love you and I hope you can forgive me one day."

The blonde just stared at her father. She just couldn't be there anymore. Lauren didn't want to look at her father. She didn't understand how he could just leave her. Leave to go thousands of mile away. Without saying another word, Lauren walked out the kitchen, down the hall and out the front door. She intentionally slammed that door on the way out.

* * *

As Bo walked into her home, she looked down at her cell phone. The clock read 11:25PM. Bo stripped of her leather jacket and boots before walking toward the stairs. She glanced over at the mess in the kitchen before sighing. Kenzi had made a mess trying to do some project from school. Bo walked over to the counter and cleaned up what she could before ascending up the stairs to her bedroom. Even though she didn't attend school, Bo was exhausted. All day she thought about what she was going to say to Lauren. Nothing seemed good enough.

Bo's keen senses went off while she traveled through the door of her bedroom. Something was off. She looked around the room until she spotted a human figure laying across her bed. Bo walked as quietly as she could toward the bed. When she realized who was laying in her bed, she let out a breath of relief and a smile. Bo looked over Lauren's body as she slept. She noticed that her face was red and puffy. Bo thought about things not going well with her family earlier that evening. Trying not to wake the sleeping beauty, Bo grabbed the quilt from stool at the foot of her bed and placed it over her body. There was not a chance in hell Bo was waking her so she could go back home.

It didn't take long for Bo to get ready for bed. She went into the on suite bathroom where she brushed her teeth and took off her makeup. Bo put on a more comfortable suit of clothes before retreating back to the bedroom where the woman she craved slept silently. When Bo finally got comfortable under the covers, she looked over Lauren once again. Lauren's face rested nicely against the pillow she had stolen and her sleeping form showed off her toned arm muscles as she cradled the pillow close to her. To Bo, she was breathtakingly beautiful. She literally left her breathless and couldn't wait to explore more of a relationship with Lauren Lewis.


	7. Chapter 7

Wild About You 7

The morning sun peeked through the curtains in Bo's bedroom. A sound from a passing car and the reflection it made against the sun awoke Bo from her slumber. Her eye lids fluttered against one another a few times before they stayed open so she could get use to her surroundings. When she was fully awake, she remembered she was sharing her bed with a beautiful blonde. Bo turned her head slowly to the side so she could witness it for herself. The sun that beamed through the windows fell over Lauren's beautiful face. She had such strong cheek bones and her nose lay close against the pillow she held against her. Bo had never seen anything more innocent than Lauren sleeping.

With a soft smirk, Bo turned her body over so she was facing Lauren. She didn't want to wake her up, but she couldn't resist touching her. Bo reached out to move a strand of hair that had fallen in her face. She smiled when she watched Lauren scrunch her nose because of the tickling sensation she caused by moving her hair. After that, Bo waited patiently for Lauren to wake up. She didn't mind watching the young woman sleeping.

A few moments later, Lauren started to stir on Bo's bed. The blonde rolled onto her back so she could stretch her limbs out and yawn. She had forgotten she was not in her own bed and she realized that when she heard a voice beside her.

"Morning." Bo mumbled to Lauren as she watched her wake from her sleep.

Lauren couldn't help but jump slightly. She pulled the cover to her body and turned to face Bo. To her, she still looked amazing without any make-up on. It was just Bo. "Morning, I'm sorry I fell asleep."

"You must have been exhausted. I took Kenzi home. I was only gone fifteen minutes."

Lauren couldn't help but giggle. She didn't realize how quick it took her to fall sleep. "I hope I didn't startle you. I figured you would still be awake, but once I got here I didn't want to go home."

Bo looked her in the eyes before asking a question. "I take it last night didn't go very well."

Lauren hesitated for a second, but finally answered the question. "No, my dad is moving away. He's moving to Florida."

Bo was shocked. "Florida? Why?"

The emotions from last started to rise to the surface. Lauren needed to get this out before she lost it. "He told me he was an alcoholic. Has been for years. They told me he lost his job. He…He doesn't even want to see me until he's better."

Lauren started to cry at her revelation and Bo immediately felt terrible for Lauren. There was nothing Bo could do except offer her a shoulder to cry on. "Oh, Lauren. I'm so sorry."

In that moment, Lauren fell into Bo's chest and Bo immediately wrapped her strong arms around the petite blonde. Lauren sobbed uncontrollably into Bo. She just hung on to Lauren and let her cry it out. Bo held her tightly and slowly caressed her hair. As much as Lauren was hurting, Bo felt at peace in that moment. She loved the feeling of Lauren in her arms. Bo could only hope that Lauren would allow her to do it again.

After a little while had passed, Lauren had finally started to control herself. Her whimpers were now at a minimum and she just enjoyed Bo holding onto her fragile body. Being held by Bo was unlike anything she had been a part of. It immediately made her feel better. As she stilled, Lauren could hear Bo's heartbeat. It was so steady and very strong. Lauren let her eyes close and fell back asleep to the rhythm of Bo's heart.

"Isabeau, wake up." A voice said quietly.

Bo once again struggled to wake up. Once she could finally focus, she looked up at the person who disturbed her sleep. "Mom?"

"Can I speak to you for a minute?" Aife whispered to her daughter.

Bo moaned and turned to Lauren who was still sound asleep. Very delicately she untangled herself from Lauren and walked out of her bedroom. "I didn't know you were coming home."

"Yeah, I just flew in 2 hours ago." Aife whispered walking down the stairs with her daughter. "Was that the Lewis girl in your bed?"

Bo gulped. "Umm yeah, her parents are getting divorce. It's been hard on her."

Aife started at Bo a moment. She didn't want to assume anything. "So her parents just let her stay out all night?"

Bo shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not sure. She was asleep up there when I came home last night."

"So, the Lewis's are getting a divorce. Didn't see that one coming." Aife said sarcastically.

The sarcasm didn't go unnoticed by her daughter. "You know they've been having problems?"

Aife smirked. "Everyone knows sweetheart. Craig has liked his liquor a little stronger for a while now."

"Lauren never knew. How is that possible?" Bo mentioned.

Aife couldn't help but sigh at her naïve daughter. "If the Lewis's don't want someone to know, then they don't. Why are you so worried about this?"

Bo didn't waist a moment before she answered the question. "Lauren and I, well, I have feelings for her."

Aife was now confused. It was just something she never expected from her daughter. "Romamtic feelings? I thought you were into that Dyson fellow."

Bo chuckled realizing her mother didn't know her at all. "Yes, romantic feelings and Dyson and I broke up a year ago."

"Have you slept with her?"

Bo couldn't believe her mother just asked that question. "Mother, seriously? No, I don't jump into bed with everyone I date."

Aife knew it was a stab, but that's not what she meant. "I know you've been with that Dyson guy, but what if you don't like sex with a woman."

"Everything is not about sex. All I know is that I'm crazy about her. I'm sure enjoying sex with her won't be a problem. Have you been with any women? Sexually?"

Aife took a deep breath. She really didn't want her daughter to know any details of her horrid sex life. Since her father passed, she had been with many, but females don't make her clock tick. "Look, I'm just trying to look out for you. If you're gay, I'm cool with that."

Bo couldn't help but laugh at how terrible this conversation is. "Thank for the support, Mom. When are you leaving?"

Aife now heard the sarcasm in her daughter's voice. "In a hurry to get rid of me so soon? Ouch!"

"No mom, I'm just not use to you being around. You kind of mess up my routine." Bo stated honestly.

Little did the two know, Lauren had heard their entire conversation. Without interrupting them, she headed back up to Bo's room in a hope that Aife wouldn't notice. Lauren padded across the wooden floorboards in Bo's bedroom and laid back down on the bed as she grabbed her phone that had been laying underneath her. Her fingertips slid across the screen so she could check her messages. Lauren had left one for her mother before she had fallen asleep last night. _1 New Message_ Lauren read to before opening it.

 _Mom: I know you're upset, but I need you come sometime so we can talk. I love you and please be careful._

Me: I will be home later. I'll be find, just needed a breather.

Satisfied with her response, she leaned over and put the phone on the nightstand. Lauren now could see Bo's room with a better view. The room use to have this tiny twin size bed with Pocahontas on it. Now, she lay in a King size four poster bed with a canopy over the top. Why Bo thought she needed something so extravagant she didn't know, but the bed sure was comfortable.

"You're awake!" Bo stated with a little excitement in her voice.

Lauren couldn't help but flash Bo a smile. After hearing Bo tell Aife about her feelings, Lauren felt a moment of relief. If she told her mom, then obviously there was something there. "Yeah, I woke up a little bit ago."

Bo sat down on the edge of the bed beside Lauren, trying to get closer to the blonde. "Yeah, my mom is home. She is actually cooking breakfast. I'm not sure what's gotten into her."

Lauren paused a second thinking about whether or not she should tell Bo she had overheard their conversation. She didn't want to start whatever this was with a lie. "Yeah, I know. I kind of overheard you two talking."

Bo put her head down to her chest with a sigh. "I'm sorry your heard that. My mom is well...she's crazy"

Lauren chuckled. "I'm kind of glad I did. I never would have believed you."

Bo returned Lauren's comment with a smile. She really wanted to lean in and place a kiss onto Lauren's lips but she thought it wouldn't be the best idea. They still haven't talked about their own problems. "Lauren, I know there is a lot going on, but I really want to talk about what happened the other night."

Lauren knew this was coming, but they needed to get this over with. "I know Bo and I'm really glad I heard you telling your mom how you felt about me."

Bo blushed. "Oh god, you heard the sex thing too."

Lauren blushed also. "That wasn't your fault, Bo. You don't have to be embarrassed."

"I am because I do care about you. I don't want you to think that sex is all I care about. "

"I never once thought that about you, Bo. You are such an amazing, caring person. If that is all there is to Bo Dennis, then I have been wrong my whole life." Lauren stated with the hope that Bo knew that.

Bo reached out to grab Lauren's hand with that statement. She couldn't wait any longer to tell Lauren exactly how she felt. "Lauren, I…I never felt this way about anyone. You make me feel things that scare me at times. I can't sleep at night. It's crazy, but I want to be near you all the time. I literally can't stop thinking about you. I only want you, Lauren. No one else. "

Lauren's heart expanded in her chest. With everything going on, she felt relieved to hear those words. "I'm sorry about my outburst the other night. I should have let you explain. Bo, I want this. You and Me, well at least I want to try."

The thought of kissing Lauren flashed through Bo's mind once again. All these fuzzy feelings were floating around which was nothing new when Lauren was around. Bo squeezed Lauren's hand tighter and leaned in closer to Lauren. The sparks quickly initiated when Lauren leaned in to meet Bo's advances. Bo didn't waste any time closing the gap. Their lips met softly at first, but Bo wanted, needed more from Lauren. Bo moved her hands to cup Lauren's face and deepened the kiss.

Lauren already knew what was coming next. She opened her mouth at allow Bo's tongue entrance. Lauren allowed Bo to explore the depths of her mouth before she let herself join in on the fun. She heard Bo moan when their tongues met. As their kiss continued, Lauren let one hand rest on Bo's shoulder and the other on her neck, bringing her deeper into the kiss. She felt as if she couldn't get enough. The kiss so sensual, so full of passion that she didn't know how she could possibly contain it.

When Lauren brought Bo closer, Bo couldn't help but grip Lauren tighter. Her arms and hands moved to handle Lauren's waist. Bo couldn't believe how good Lauren felt in her hands. Lauren just fit so perfectly. Bo let herself enjoy the kiss a few more seconds before she unwantedly pulled away. Both of their eyes were stilled closed when they allowed their foreheads to rest against one another. It was one of them moments that a couple didn't want to forget.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I am so sorry about the delay in updating this story. I have been super busy at work, so much that I haven't opened my laptop in two weeks :( I hope everyone enjoys the update. As always, please review!**

WILD 8

Two weeks had come and gone since Bo and Lauren had come to terms on what they were feeling. Things had been going well and they still continued there in school routine. They didn't want to change much up and cause a seen so soon. Bo and Lauren wanted to keep their relationship to their selves as long as possible. Lauren went over to Bo's most nights until she had to be at home. Since her overnight stay at Bo's, her mother set some new grounds rules with her father gone. They were reasonable, but Lauren still hated to leave Bo's arms every night.

"What are you thinking about?" Bo whispered in Lauren's ear from behind. They were snuggled together on the couch watching some re-run.

Lauren turned on her back so she could see Bo's face before she answered. "How I wish I didn't have to go home in ten minutes."

Bo smiled at Lauren before moving in and planting a small kiss on her lips. "Me too, but I'd rather see you tomorrow than for you to get grounded."

"You're so considerate." Lauren joked and reached up to tuck a strand of Bo's hair behind her ear.

Bo laughed and nuzzled her face into Lauren's neck. "If you stayed, I wouldn't be able to keep my hands to myself."

Lauren held her breath when she felt Bo's breath against her neck and her hands trailing up the bottom of her shirt. She waited patiently not expecting what was coming next. Bo started tickling Lauren on both sides of her waist. Lauren giggled uncontrollably and kicked around until she couldn't take it anymore. "Bo, please…"

"Please what?" Bo whispered into her neck and continued her onslaught. She loved the way Lauren said her name under distress.

"Please…please stop. I can't take it anymore." Lauren stated breathlessly as Bo loosened her grip on the blonde beneath her.

Bo pulled back and sat on her legs so she could get a good look. "Wow, you look hot all flustered."

A blush erupted from Lauren. She wasn't use to all the come-ons, but she didn't mind them from Bo. When she calmed down, she moved to sit up where she was now facing the brunette. Lauren reached out and pulled Bo to her, letting their lips collide together. Each one of them fought for dominance while Bo nipped and bit on Lauren's bottom lip. The action erupted a moan from the couple.

It didn't take long for their make-out session to lose control, but Bo needed to talk to Lauren before she had to leave. With a lot of will power, Bo pulled herself away from Lauren's swollen lips. She saw the confusion in Lauren's eyes immediately and didn't waste any time. "I'm sorry, but I need to ask you something before you go."

"Okay, ask away."

"I know it's last minute and I know we said we didn't want everyone to know yet, but I really want to take you to the Homecoming Dance." Bo asked as she searched Lauren's eyes for any indication that she might say no.

Lauren knew it took a lot for Bo to ask. She didn't want to disappoint her if that was something she wanted. Lauren had just never planned on going. "Bo, if this is something you really want to do then I'll go, but it's Friday night."

Bo let out a bright smile at Lauren's answer. "I know it's corny, but it's something I always wanted to do. I don't want to regret not going twenty years from now."

Lauren loved the fact the Bo was a hopeless romantic. It was something she failed at. She just never dreamed of rose petals and happy endings. Lauren definitely wasn't going to disappoint. "Okay then, we'll go, but your picking me up."

"at six?" Bo asked.

Lauren was confused. The dance started at 11 o' clock. "Why six?"

Bo grinned like a Cheshire cat. "I want to whole experience. Football game and all…"

Lauren smirked. "Really, Bo?"

Bo didn't answer, but instead placed another warm kiss against the blonde. Lauren kissed her back fully before pulling away. She really hated leaving. "I'll see tomorrow in class."

"Be careful." Bo whispered before stealing one more kiss from the blonde.

The next afternoon, Lauren had asked her mom to take her shopping for a dress. Donna Lewis was very excited to take her daughter out. They hadn't done that in a while. With everything going on with the divorce, she really hadn't had any time to talk with Lauren. Every time she did, it was something involving grades or stuff around the house. Mrs. Lewis watched her daughter intently as she looked through the dresses on the rack.

"Homecoming, huh? Have you ever been to a dance?"

Lauren shrugged her shoulders. "No, it's not really my cup of tea."

Donna was now curious of what or whom could get her daughter to go. "Are you going with Tamsin and Hale?"

Lauren stopped in her tracks. She finally realized she hadn't told her about Bo. "Uh, mom. I need to talk to you about something."

Donna's eyes now sparkled in hope her daughter was finally dating someone. "Are you dating?"

"You can say that, I guess. It's Bo. We have been hanging out and well we like each other more than fiends." Lauren felt relief when she finally released the information.

Donna swallowed hard. She really wasn't expecting this, but she should have been. They had been spending a lot of time together. "Well, sweetie. Are you sure this is what you want? You and Bo have been friends for a long time."

Lauren smiled at the thought of Bo. "I know, mom. This is a new development., but she makes me happy. Really happy."

"Obviously happy enough to get you to go to Homecoming." Donna chuckled.

"So, you're okay with this? Me and Bo?" Lauren asked hoping to get the answer she wanted.

Donna smiled. "Baby, I want whatever you want, but no more spend the night parties."

Lauren giggled. "It wasn't like that. I just fell asleep."

"My point still stands. No sleep overs." Mrs. Lewis concluded and picked up a light blue dress from the rack. "How about this one?"

Lauren eyes lit up when she saw the dress. "I think it's perfect. Let me go try it on."

The night of the dance finally arrived, Kenzi and Bo started picking out dresses from Bo's closet. Bo didn't realize she had so many dresses. When Kenzi would take her 'bargain hunting,' Kenzi would make her buy dresses just because they were a dollar. Bo watched her best friend pick out at least five dresses from the closet before she turned to face her.

"Alright sweet cheeks, you have to pick from these dresses." Kenzi simply stated putting the dresses out onto the bed.

Bo obeyed and went over to the bed. Her eyes gravitated to a black dress on the end. She picked it up and held it against her body. Bo thought it accented her figure nicely, but she wanted a second opinion. "Kenz, what do you think?"

Kenzi walked in front of the brunette and held out the end of the dress. "I think you're going to be smoking hot."

Bo giggled at her friend's comment and laid the dress back down. "I was thinking simple. I want to wear my hair straight down. That's different from what I do every day."

"I've never seen you put so much thought into something."

"Well, Kenzi, I have never tried to impress someone before." Bo mentioned adding the finishing touches to her make up.

Kenzi smiled. "Hot pants has really done a number one you."

Bo cocked an eyebrow. "Hot pants?"

"Duh, have you seen how good she looks in jeans?" Kenzi stated nonchalantly like it was no big deal.

Bo chuckled. "Are you sure I can trust you alone with my girl?"

Now it was Kenzi's turn to laugh. "Bobo, I can appreciate a work of art when I see it, but trust me, I like the other package. The male package only."

"Have you ever been up close with a male package?"

Kenzi fell onto the bed and acted like she was stabbing herself. "That was cruel, Bobo. Just because I'm a virgin doesn't mean I don't know what I like."

"I'm just messing with you. I have to give it back to you sometimes." Bo told her friend and started to put on the black dress. "Can you help me, Kenzi?"

Without speaking, Kenzi leaned up and grabbed the zipper of Bo's dress. She pulled the zipper up and made sure it was in place. "There you go…"

Before looking at herself, Bo turned around to let her best friend take a glance. Kenzi eyed Bo up and down before flashing a radiant smile. "Bo, wow, you look really beautiful. Lauren will love it."

Satisfied, Bo turned back around and walked over to the mirror. She took her time by making sure her hair was in place and the dress didn't have any wrinkles. Bo agreed with Kenzi that she did look beautiful. Now, she just couldn't wait to see Lauren in a dress. Bo thought she looked good in anything, but it's different when your all dressed up for that special someone. When she finally turned back around, Kenzi was waiting on her with a pair of black wedges.

"You can't go without the perfect pair of shoes. I always knew I was good for something." Kenzi stated holding the shoes out to Bo.

Bo grabbed them and quickly put them on. Believe it or not, they fit perfectly. She stood and walked over to her friend and placed a kiss on her cheek. She truly loved the young girl more than she could explain. "Kenzi, thank you for everything. You know I love you right? I know things have started to change since Lauren has been in the picture, but you're my heart and that will never change."

Kenzi leaned it and pulled Bo into a hug. "Bo, I know that I can always count on you. Now, go have fun and have a nice night."

"I will and I'll see you after? I'm sure I'll need to have a heart to heart." Bo mentioned and grabbed her belongings and started toward the stairs.

Kenzi couldn't wait to her about Bo's night. "Of course, I'll have pizza."

Bo let out a huge breath that she didn't know she was holding. It took a few minutes to get out of her car and make the long walk to the front door. Her nerves almost made her sick on the car ride over. She had no idea why she was so nervous. It's not like this was their first date or anything. Once she reached the front door, Bo knocked two times hoping it would be Lauren who answered the door.

Unfortunately, it wasn't Lauren. Donna Lewis opened the door with a big smile on her face. "Bo Dennis, you are absolutely beautiful. Please come in."

"Thank you, Mrs. Lewis." Bo stated and gave a small smile as she stepped into the house. She watched them woman closely. Lauren had so many of her features. The only thing she got from her dad is her strong cheek bones and the color of her eyes.

"Bo, honey, I want you to know that you are welcome here anytime." Donna mentioned as they waited for Lauren.

Bo smiled. "Thank again, I hope Lauren wants me around."

Donna Lewis smirked. "Sweetheart, I don't think you have anything to worry about."

Bo smiled brightened at the statement and for the fact that Lauren was now making her entrance. She was absolutely stunning. Bo could have sworn her jaw dropped to the floor. The light blue dress matched well her slightly toned skin color and those shoes, well, they accented her graciously long legs just right. It was hard not to get lost. Bo wanted to look everywhere at once. "Lauren, that dress. Wow, you're beautiful."

The two Lewis women smiled at one another, knowing the dress would be a success. Lauren took the opportunity to walk up and put a chaste kiss on the corner of Bo's mouth. She liked the fact that it made Bo blush ten shades of pink. "Thank you and you look pretty amazing yourself."

Watching the two young women made Donna's heart swell, she thought back to a time when she had that. The puppy love was the best. "Will you to let me get a picture? This doesn't happen very often."

Lauren groaned. "Really?"

Bo laughed at the two. "Come on, Lauren. Don't you want pictures one day?"

Lauren huffed. "Yeah, when we look back and we realize how terrible we were dressed."

"No one can say you looked terrible in that dress…" Bo muttered forgetting the other woman was in the room.

"Bo!" Lauren chastised as they got in position for the picture.

Donna just laughed at the couple. There banter was cute and was really uncommon. She didn't see that a lot with most couples so young. "Okay you two, pose cute. I don't want any boring pictures to look through on my death bed."

Lauren and Bo didn't want to disappoint Mrs. Lewis. They posed a few different ways, some silly and some more romantic. In the end, the two were glad they fancied Lauren's mother. It literally made her day and the pictures were going to be awesome. Once they were done, Bo grabbed Lauren's hand. "We should go or we will be late."

"Just one moment." Lauren whispered and walked over to her mother. "Thank you for everything. Thank you for being so open minded."

Donna reached her hand out and cupped Lauren's cheek. "You are the most amazing young women I have ever met. Smart, beautiful and funny. Whatever makes you happy then I will support one hundred percent. I love you, Lauren."

Lauren hugged her mother tightly. "I love you, too."

The tigers won the game and Bo and Lauren enjoyed it more than they thought. Bo made Lauren eat her first funnel cake. The powdered sugar ended up being a mess, but neither one minded helping the other take care of the so called mess. They talked most of the night about things that had happened to them the past seven years. Both of them happy that they found each other again. It didn't take them long to make their way over to the high school gym.

"You ready to go in?" Lauren asked still holding onto Bo's hand.

Bo took her thumb and let it move slowly over Lauren's hand before she spoke. "Yeah, I'm just trying to spend as much time with you as possible."

Lauren enjoyed the fact that Bo wasn't scared to speak her mind. She always said what she was feeling. It was especially awesome when they felt the same way. "I have an idea."

Bo looked up to catch Lauren's attention. "I'm listening…"

"How about we go in for an hour, get a couple of dances in and then we can have some alone time." Lauren mentioned her idea to the brunette.

"I like the way you think, Ms. Lewis. Let's go in and have some fun."

Lauren shook her head at Bo and got out of the car. It didn't take Bo long to reach Lauren. Their hands met and they walked together up to the gym. Once they were finally inside, the couple was met by Hale and Tamsin. Bo couldn't help but roll her eyes as Tamsin arrived while Lauren smiled brightly and hugged them both.

"Wow, you two look awesome." Hale stated to Bo and Lauren.

"Thank you, Hale." Bo mentioned.

"Do you mind if I still my favorite lady for a dance?" Hale asked as he reached for Lauren's other hand.

Bo smiled at his carefree attitude. "No go ahead, but please bring her back."

Hale flashed both the women a smile. "Don't worry, I'll take good care of her."

Bo watched them walk out onto the dance floor before she realized she was left alone with Tamsin. She turned her attention to the blonde trying to be polite. "Tamsin."

"Bo." Tamsin simply stated back. She wasn't in the mood to play this game tonight.

Bo sighed and took the bait. "Look, I don't know what your problem is with me…"

"If you hurt Lauren, I will break your face." Tamsin barked before leaving Bo standing alone.

 _Wow, at least she has friends who care._ Bo thought as Tamsin walked away from her. She still couldn't understand why Tamsin had it out for her. Bo had never done anything to hurt anyone, not intentionally anyway. Bo waited quietly another minute until she spotted Lauren and Hale coming toward her. She flashed them a smile and reached out for Lauren.

"I can't keep up with this guy." Lauren breathed out and leaned into Bo.

Bo enjoyed watching Lauren having fun. She really hadn't experienced 'older Lauren' enjoying herself outside their private time. It made her feel glad that she insisted on coming to the dance. Another song started playing through the speakers and she grabbed Lauren's hand. "Let's see if you can keep up with me."

As Bo started to drag Lauren onto the dance floor, Lauren looked back at Hale. "Help me…"

Hale flashed Lauren a knowing smile. "Have fun suga mama."

Once Bo reached the spot she wanted, she pulled Lauren into her body. Bo held tightly to Lauren's hips as they moved around the dance floor. With it being a school function, they kept it clean but got in a few inappropriate touches when they saw fit. When the current song was over, the lights dimmed and a slower song vibrated out of the speakers.

Breathing hard from their dancing, Lauren slowed and pulled Bo into her body. She wrapped her arms around Bo's waist as Bo let her head fall into Lauren's shoulder. They swayed like that back and forth for a moment before Lauren spoke. "Thank you for asking me to come."

Bo smiled against Lauren's shoulder. "I am so glad you wanted to come with me. I have really enjoyed it."

They enjoyed the rest of the dance in silence. Swaying slowly, just enjoying being close to one another. Bo breathed in Lauren's scent, Lauren smelt fresh like lilac and vanilla. She really couldn't pinpoint the exact smell but she liked it. The way she felt now as in safe and complete, Bo couldn't remember ever feeling that way. It felt so personal and intimate.

Lauren held Bo possessively. A need to protect Bo immediately washed over her. Lauren realized in that moment that Bo didn't have anyone to rely on. With her mother always gone and her father dead, Lauren didn't know of anyone else in her family that had anything to do with her. Lauren squeezed Bo tightly, enjoying the feel of Bo in her arms.

Bo felt Lauren embrace her body. She couldn't help but pull back so she could see Lauren's face. Her hair fell like it normally didn't against her shoulders, but there was a little more volume and a few curls that graced the ends of her blonde hair. Bo brought her hand up and let her fingers sift through Lauren's hair. She gently placed a few golden locks behind Lauren's ear so she could get a better look at her features. Bo's finger slowly made its way down her jawbone and finally rested on the crease of her neck.

Lauren was captivated by Bo. The look in her eyes as she traced over her face made Lauren turn to mush. When Bo's hand finally stopped on her neck, she reached up to capture it in her own. Lauren brought the hand to her lips and placed a soft kiss upon it. Their eyes met instantly. The compassion was almost unbearable. Lauren didn't want to wait another second before kissing the brunette.

The feeling was mutual as Bo and Lauren met in a sensual kiss. The kiss could be felt throughout their entire body. Bo moved to cup Lauren's face and planted a few soft kisses against Lauren's lips before she pulled away. "Will you please be my girlfriend?"

Lauren couldn't help let out a soft laugh. "I thought you would never ask."


	9. Chapter 9

WILD 9

At the Lewis house, Lauren worked tediously on her college essays. She lay on her stomach across her bed while Bo leaned back against Lauren's headboard. Bo was playing on her phone while sneaking occasional glances at her girlfriend. Since their committed relationship began a month ago, the weather had turned cooler. Lauren had on a pair of leggings and a long sweater that innocently rode up not covering her backside like it was supposed to.

Bo couldn't help but notice how well-formed Lauren's ass looked in those leggings. It was literally torture for Bo not reach out and let her hands roam over the curved globes. Bo was having a tough time keeping herself in check during their make out sessions. As much as her body wanted her to try for that next step, her heart and Lauren was a good enough reason to take it slow. She didn't want any issues that might come back to haunt them.

Lauren tried to focus on what she was doing, but it was extremely hard when she knew Bo was ogling her. The past couple of weeks have been hard on Lauren, trying to decide to study or spend time with Bo. The obvious choice was easy, but it might not be wise when it comes to the end of the semester. The end of October had crept up on her and she had three applications due the first of November. She agreed to let Bo come over as long as she kept her hands to herself. The problem was, at the moment, she didn't want Bo to keep her hands to herself. Lauren Lewis was putty in Bo Dennis's hands.

Bo peeked up from her phone when she noticed Lauren's movement. She watched Lauren close her laptop and turn to face her. She smiled widely when she realized what was going on. Lauren slowly got on all fours and snaked up the bed. Bo's eyes caught Lauren's and it sent a small tremor though out her body. All she could do was watch the blonde goddess. When Lauren reached Bo, she stopped to take a good look herself. Bo was a beauty to behold. Both of Lauren's hands were on different sides of Bo's legs as she leaned in to place a kiss on Bo's lips. It was simple and sweet, almost mesmerizing. Bo quickly dropped the phone, so she could give all her attention to her girlfriend. Her hands slowly traveled into Lauren's luscious hair and kissed her back. Before the kiss deepened, Bo pulled away. "To make this clear, I didn't touch first."

Lauren smiled devilishly. "No, my dear. Since you behaved so well, I figured I would reward you."

Bo groaned loudly and pushed her lips onto Lauren's again. Their kiss quickly deepened as Lauren let her tongue enter Bo's awaiting mouth. They kissed slowly and deeply until Lauren could feel her arms giving out so she grabbed Bo's hips and pulled Bo to her, so she was laying down beneath her body. She let her own body fall onto Bo's and their legs wrapped instinctively around one another. As Lauren's hands cupped Bo's face, Bo took the opportunity to roam her hands down Lauren's back and finally grab her buttocks which was something she had been wanting to do all evening.

The motion caused Lauren to push her hips into Bo. Both girls groaned into the kiss. It was almost too much, Bo could already feel the moisture pooling between her legs. As much as she wanted this to move further, Bo knew she wouldn't be able to stop in a few more minutes. She allowed her hands to move back up Lauren's body and comb through her hair. Bo gently grabbed onto her long locks and she pulled away from Lauren. "Baby…"

Lauren sighed out of frustration and let her face fall into Bo's neck. She placed a few small kisses along Bo's jaw as her body calmed down. Lauren had no idea how long she could wait. She wasn't even sure if she was ready, but the things Bo made her feel were indescribable. "Bo, I…"

"I know, baby." Bo murmured into Lauren's hair as she held her tight. "I love doing this with you, but I want us to be sure."

Lauren smiled to herself as she heard Bo talk. She knew this was coming sooner than later. "Bo, I'm not sure if you know, but I…I'm a virgin."

Bo grinned already knowing what Lauren was telling her. "Lauren, I wasn't a hundred percent, but I assumed."

"That's not a problem is it?" Lauren whispered into Bo's neck.

Bo wanted to face Lauren. She moved her arm, so she could turn on her side. "This is new for me also, Lauren. I've never been with a woman and obviously it's a little different. I'm terrified that I will have no idea what I'm doing."

Lauren chuckled. "I'm sure it can't be that hard to figure out. At least we can learn together right?"

"Look, whenever we are ready for that. I want us to tell each other even if one of us isn't ready." Bo explained hoping they could compromise; she didn't want push Lauren into anything if she wasn't ready.

Lauren reached up to touch Bo's face. "Where did you come from?"

Bo blushed wholeheartedly and let her cheek rest against Lauren's hand. "All I know is I'm crazy about you and I don't want to lose you."

"I promise I will tell you when I'm ready." Lauren told Bo honestly. She wasn't sure how long it would take, but she definitely wanted her first time to be with Bo Dennis.

Satisfied, Bo pressed a quick kiss against Lauren's lips and got off the bed. "Now get back to work. I will see you tomorrow."

Lauren frowned and got up off the bed. Before Bo could leave, she grabbed her hand and pulled her back into her body. "You are not leaving without a proper goodbye kiss."

Bo groaned loudly. "You are killing me."

"Shut up." Lauren told her girlfriend before capturing her lips in a fierce kiss. Their lips pressed together, and their tongues danced around trying to best one another. They continued their battle until both were out of breath. Bo leaned it and managed to press one last kiss onto Lauren's lips before turning to walk out the door. "I will see you tomorrow, Lauren Lewis."

As the door shut behind Bo, Lauren collapsed onto her queen size bed. She closed her eyes and thought of everything that had transpired to this point. Not in her wildest dreams did she imagine that Bo Dennis would be someone that she fell in love with. It's amazing how some things changed daily. It's scary for Lauren because just three months ago she was worried about grades and college, but now all she could think about was Bo and when she was going to see her again.

"You're finally home!" Kenzi said happily.

Bo flashed Kenzi a lopsided grin. "Was I supposed to be home?

Kenzi shrugged her shoulders. "No, but I was so bored. Do you have any plans tonight?"

"No not really, Lauren has to finish up some college stuff. I figured I would catch up on the added recently list on Netflix." Bo told her friend and collapsed on the couch.

Kenzi rolled her eyes. "My, you have become so boring, my friend."

"Why don't you join me? We can order pizza and you can catch me up on the latest gossip." Bo gave out an invitation, hoping her friend would accept.

"Well, duh. Now order some pizza and I'm picking out what we are watching." The young teen told Bo as she flopped down beside her.

Bo grinned and shook her head. Kenzi always managed to brighten her day. She picked up her phone and quickly ordered them two pizzas. Once she hung up, she noticed an unread text message on her phone.

Lauren: Hey sexy, just wanted to say that I miss you.

Bo smiled mischievously as she replied.

Bo: Wow, can't stop thinking about me? I've only been gone thirty minutes.

Kenzi noticed the smile on Bo's face. She couldn't help but tease her. "Bobo, you're pitiful."

Bo looked up from the phone as waited for a reply from Lauren. "I'm sorry, Kenzi. I can't stop thinking about her."

"So, you lurv her?" Kenzi asked leaning in, flashing her eye lids.

Bo giggled and Kenzi's choice of words, but it made her think. Did she love Lauren? Bo absolutely knew it was more than like. Way more than like, but she honestly didn't know what love felt like. If what she was feeling with Lauren is love, then she was definitely in trouble. "Maybe…I don't know."

"Tell me about her, Bo. Tell me what makes you all googly eyed."

"I don't not have googly eyes!"

Kenzi smirked. "Um, yes, yes you do and it's adorable."

Bo could feel her face turn a thousand shades of red. She couldn't believe how obvious it was. "Look, she makes me happy. Lauren makes me a better person. She keeps me grounded. I don't know, it's like she protects me. Lauren is also extremely beautiful, super intelligent and just amazing. Oh, my god, she turns me on like no one ever has…"

"Okay, way too much information and you used a lot of adjectives in there, sweetie. I think Lauren is rubbing off on you." Kenzi said as she interrupted her best friend.

"Well you asked what I liked about her…" Bo stated innocently.

Kenzi really did love the fact that Bo had found someone that her made her feel that way. She missed her friend, but it was worth it seeing Bo so happy. "Bo, I hope you and Lauren make it. I've never seen you so happy."

As soon as Bo started to reply, her phone beeped again.

Lauren: Well, thirty minutes is a long time when you keep thinking about that kiss.

Before replying, Bo looked over at her friend. "Kenzi, I am in so much trouble."

Dyson Thornwood sat quietly with his friend eating his dinner. He only had one class that morning so he had the rest of the day to work out and relax. Since Bo had made it clear that they were just friends, it took more out of him that he thought. Whether he knew it at the time or not, he did love Bo. She was different than anyone he knew. Bo was brave and selfless, always putting others before herself.

"You look down, lover boy." A blonde female stated as she walked up to the occupied table.

Dyson looked up from his plate to see who interrupted his dinner. "Tamsin? What are you up to?"

Tamsin smirked and leaned her elbows on the table. "Well, I've been bored since my best friend has someone else to occupy her time."

Dyson huffed. "And when you're bored that can only mean one thing…."

"And what's that?"

Dyson gave Tamsin 'the serious' look before replying. "…trouble."

Tamsin chuckled. "I'm not that bad. I just want everyone to be happy."

"Look, Tamsin. I'm not really ready for your games right now." Dyson stated trying to get up from the table.

Tamsin took her hand and gently pushed Dyson back into the booth. "Don't you still want Bo?"

Dyson was now confused. "What does Bo have to do with any of this?"

Tamsin took the bait. He had no idea. "I want my best friend back and Bo has suddenly taken interest in Lauren. What did you do to make her turn lesbo?"

Dyson was now intrigued. "Bo is dating Lauren? Why Tamsin, are you jealous?"

"I'm not into Lauren, okay? I just don't trust Bo."

"Why do you not trust Bo? She is the most selfless person I know." Dyson stated truthfully.

Tamsin took a deep breath. "I don't know what is, but I don't. I do not want Lauren to get hurt. I know the girl has issues. So, do you still want Bo or not?"

Dyson knew he shouldn't continue this conversation, but Tamsin did have a point. He loved Bo and it scared him. "What do you want?"

"Just a little help to get what we both want…."


	10. Chapter 10 -1

WILD 10

The happy couple walked hand in hand through the mall together, along with Kenzi, making their way through every store despite Bo's protests. "Kenzi, seriously. You don't need any more shoes."

Lauren just laughed at their banter. She was enjoying the day out of the house. Her mother had been driving her crazy with Thanksgiving activities and it was only Monday. She wasn't sure how the Holiday was going to turn out this year with her dad gone, but she was going to try to make some new memories. Lauren's grandparents were supposed to arrive Wednesday so she was trying to spend as much time with Bo as she could.

"Bo, you just don't understand. I need a pair for that outfit I just bought." Kenzi stated with all the seriousness left in her body.

The young girl really did have the energy of the Energizer bunny and Lauren Lewis was not going to stand in her way to find the perfect outfit. Lauren looked over at Bo who looked like she was going to explode. She spotted an ice cream shop across the way and was going to suggest they get some until her thoughts were interrupted.

"How could I get so lucky?" Hale Santiago asked as he walked up to the three girls.

"Hale, it's good to see you. How's your holiday?" Lauren asked leaning in to give him a hug.

Hale shrugged and gave his sideways smirk. "Well, let's just say Thanksgiving isn't all that fun at my house. My family all in one room is basically a war zone."

"Aww, you poor thing. How can someone mistreat something that looks as good as you." Kenzi spoke up when she saw the handsome young man under the fedora.

They all chuckled at Kenzi's forwardness. Lauren felt the need to introduce the two. "Hale, this is Kenzi. Kenzi, this is Hale."

Hale's eyes immediately sparked when he truly looked and Kenzi. Her blues eyes burned bright when they shook hands. Their hands stayed locked while they were mesmerized with each other. Bo and Lauren traded knowing glances before Bo stopped what was happening. It was getting embarrassing. "Um, you can stop shaking hands now."

Still, not letting go of Hale's hand, Kenzi barked at Bo. "I think I have this under control. Please, go over there and have eye sex with Lauren."

Bo was taken aback, but quickly pulled Lauren away from Hale and Kenzi. Kenzi watched the couple walk away before turning her attention back to Hale. "Hale, it was very nice meeting you."

Hale chuckled at the scene he just witnessed. He wasn't sure what it was but he liked the young girl. She was different and could definitely take care of herself. "Well, lil mama. You do have my attention."

"Lil Mama?" Kenzi asked curious about the nickname.

"That's what I've always called you. You just seem so sure of yourself in that little body of yours." Hale stated honestly.

Kenzi was now intrigued. "So, you've noticed me?"

"Oh, Lil Mama, I have definitely noticed you…"

Across courtyard, Bo and Lauren started to order ice cream. Bo was silent as they waited in line. Lauren was amused and wanted to know what was troubling her girlfriend. She had been acting strange the entire day. "Bo, is everything okay?"

When Bo heard Lauren, she shook her had to snap out of her daze. "I'm sorry baby, what did you ask?"

Lauren sighed. "I asked if everything was okay. You've been kind of distant today."

Before Bo could reply, they were at the counter. The young man asked the ladies what they wanted. Bo was the first to answer. "I want a chocolate single cone and what about you, babe?"

Lauren smiled at Bo's sweetness. "I'll take a vanilla with sprinkles. Oh, and a waffle cone."

The young man smiled at the two and rung up the order. Bo paid him and they walked over to the other counter to wait for their ice cream. It only took a minute before they received their cones. Bo snagged Lauren's hand and fetched them a table not far away. Bo had been a little miserable, but she hated she was showing it in front of her friends.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?" Lauren mentioned before she took a bite of her vanilla ice cream.

Bo sighed. "I'm sorry if I've been acting out of sorts. I talked to my mom this morning."

"…And?" Lauren quipped.

"Well, she not going to be home for Thanksgiving. I just thought it would be awesome for us to spend the day together."

Lauren smiled sadly at her girlfriend. She hated that she didn't get what she deserved. "I know it doesn't make up for it, but I would really like it if you had Thanksgiving with us."

Bo looked up from her ice cream, surprised by Lauren's request. "I don't know, Lauren. Doesn't your whole family come to stuff like this?"

"Usually, but it's just going to be me, my mom, and my mother's parents. It's not much, but I hope you will consider coming. My mother would love it. She keeps asking about you." Lauren mentioned trying to do everything she can, so her girlfriend wouldn't spend the Holiday alone.

Bo finally smiled. She would do anything if it made Lauren happy. "Okay, I'll do it. Anything to spend time with you."

Lauren couldn't wait anymore to kiss Bo. She stood up and leaned over the table to put a longing kiss onto Bo's waiting lips. Lauren could taste the chocolate that was on Bo's lips from the last bite of ice cream. It made her smile when she pulled away. Bo quickly noticed the smile of her face. "What are you smiling about?

"You taste like chocolate."

Bo smirked. "And did it taste good?"

Lauren caught Bo's eyes with her own and leaned closer. "You always taste good, Bo."

Bo eyes widened, but she couldn't keep her smile hidden. Lauren Lewis knew how to work every nerve in her body. She clenched her jaw. "Lauren, let's just say if we weren't in a public place. I would lay the best kiss of your life on your lips. You have no idea what you do to me."

"Okay, you two, please stop with that eye sex already." Kenzi pleaded as she walked up to the couple.

Bo groaned, and Lauren just smiled knowingly. "Where did Hale go?"

"Oh, he had to meet his sister. He said he would see us later."

Bo raised an eyebrow. "Us later?"

Kenzi smirked. "Yep, we are going on a double date."

"Did you think to ask us if we would be okay with it?" Bo asked trying to mess with her best friend.

Nonchalantly, Kenzi answered. "I didn't think you would mind. I mean you are getting to hang out with me and hot pants and the same time."

Bo laughed to herself. "And when is this so called double date?"

"…tomorrow night."

Bo fake smiled at Kenzi then turned her attention her girlfriend. "Sweetheart, would you like to double date with Kenzi and Hale tomorrow night?"

Lauren couldn't help but join in on the banter between the girls. "Mmm, I don't know babe. I think I have to do that thing."

Bo look confused at first until she finally caught on with the act. "Oh yeah, I forgot about that."

Kenzi's eye widened as she quickly come closer between the couple. "What thing? Please, yall can't have a thing. I need you, Bobo."

Both girls started laughing at Kenzi. The pitifulness on the young girls' face was just too much. Kenzi desperately needed them to tag along. Bo quickly put her arm around Kenzi's neck and kissed her cheek. "Don't worry. I got you."

The double date was quite humorous for Lauren. Hale and Kenzi couldn't really find the words to say, at first, it was kind of cute. While they were at dinner, they finally opened up and left Lauren and Bo in the dust. After that, Lauren felt that her and Bo had no purpose on the date. Listening to Hale and Kenzi talk did provide comedy for the evening, but Bo didn't seem to interested in Kenzi nor Hale. Lauren tried to keep a straight face during dinner as Bo's hand played on the inside of her thigh. She almost chocked on her food, twice. The whole date Bo was extremely handsy and Lauren truly didn't mind, but it was becoming a problem holding back.

Bo had just dropped Kenzi off at her house and it finally gave them some time alone. Lauren looked down at their hands intertwined in Bo's lap as she drove them home. She was really happy, extremely happy. It made her feel warm inside knowing that she had found someone like Bo. She just didn't expect to find someone so early in life that made her feel this way.

"What are you thinking?" Bo whispered to Lauren as she brought Lauren's hand to her lips. She placed small kiss on the back of her hand and placed both of their hand back in her lap.

Lauren smiled at the brunette. Bo truly was the definition of beauty. Remembering Bo had asked her question, she squeezed Bo's hand before answering. "I was just thinking about tonight. I never expected Kenzi and Hale…."

"Yeah, me either, but I had fun." Bo told her girlfriend as she kept her eyes on the road ahead.

Lauren was curious now. It didn't seem like Bo had that much fun on the date. "What exactly was fun about it? The awkward dinner date or the awkward movie?"

Bo pondered the question, but she wasn't talking about the places they went on their date. When she conjured the perfect answer, Bo smiled mischievously. "I liked being around you, touching you."

Bo waited patiently for Lauren to respond. When she didn't respond, she asked another question. "Did you have fun, Lauren?

Lauren could feel her cheek turning red. The sexual banter was really turning her on. She truly didn't know what to expect from this. "Mmm, ugh, yeah, I had fun."

A chuckle escaped Bo's mouth. She couldn't see Lauren, but she knew she was embarrassed. She didn't want Lauren to feel that she couldn't talk about things with her. Bo didn't reply as she pulled into her own driveway. She didn't want Lauren to go home right away. "Are you okay with staying a little while?"

Lauren's eyes met with Bo's and smiled. "Yeah, I don't have to be home until 12."

Bo look down at the clock on her phone and smiled. "Well, that means I have three more hours with you. Come one let's go inside."

Lauren smiled at her girlfriend's excitement. She got out of the car and followed closely behind Bo into the house. Once they were in the confines of Bo's house, she watched closely as Bo shed her leather jacket and kicked off her boots. Lauren didn't follow suite, only walked up to her and placed a hungry kiss against Bo's lips. It took a moment for Bo to realize what was going on and she didn't want to disappoint Lauren in any way. She met Lauren's lips in a fiery kiss that rocked her to her core.

When they finally pulled away for air, Bo had to mess her. "I guess someone did have fun."

Lauren smiled breathlessly. "Yeah, anytime you touch me, well, it makes me feel crazy things."

Bo smiled and caressed Lauren's face. She loved how beautiful she was flustered and obviously turned on. Bo could only imagine how it would feel to have Lauren naked in her arms. "Lauren, you remember what I told you about when were ready?"

"Yes, I do." Lauren whispered leaning in closer to Bo. "I want you, Bo."

Bo couldn't believe what she just heard. Unfortunately, she wasn't excited as she should have been. "Lauren, I…I, god…"

Lauren watched Bo struggle to find the words. She could tell that Bo was worried. "It's okay, Bo. You can tell me."

"I want you too, Lauren. I…I'm just not ready. I don't want to mess this up. I just feel so stupid." Bo let out sincerely not wanting to hurt Lauren's feelings.

Lauren smiled sweetly at Bo. Believe it or not, she understood. "Bo, honey, when you're ready I'll be here and please don't feel stupid."

"I just never expected you to. I feel terrible getting you excited and…" Bo couldn't finish when she felt the blush courting across her cheeks.

"…And to think I thought I was s the one who was going to be shy about sex." Lauren joked trying to lighten the mood.

Bo laughed as she thought about how the night was reversed. She thought she had the upper hand on the situation, but she was so wrong. With everything that happened, she still wanted Lauren to stay. "Babe, can we go up to my room. I really want to hold you."

Lauren eyed Bo with a smirk. "Geez, that was a quick turn around."

"Shut up and come one" Bo quipped and grabbed ahold of Lauren's hand to drag her up the stairs to her bedroom. Bo noticed once they reached her room that Lauren still had on her jacket and shoes. She wanted Lauren to be as comfortable as possible when she was in her presence.

"Lauren, sit down." Bo commanded and led her to the foot of the bed.

Lauren took a seat on the edge of the bed and watched Bo closely. She was confused when Bo dropped to her knees, but quickly smiled when she saw her unlacing the boots she had on. Bo took her time taking the boots off and she couldn't help but rub Lauren's feet gently as she took off each boot. Lauren's head lulled back as she enjoyed Bo's pampering. It was very much appreciated.

It was over as soon as it began and Bo looked up at the woman she was in love with. Lauren's hair fell down her back and her long neck was exposed, Bo gulped at the attraction she felt for Lauren. She could literally feel the heat radiating from her body. Without pondering too much, Bo took a deep breath and slowly made her way up Lauren's body. Lauren was smiling at her when she came face to face with the blonde. Both of them had that look in their eyes, the look of amazement, desire and love.

Bo couldn't wait anymore to tell Lauren how she felt. It was consuming her. It was incredible. "Lauren, I'm in love with you."

Lauren's eyes shined at hearing those words for the first time. She never understood what those words meant until now. Lauren could feel her heart thumping out of her chest as Bo looked at her. She could see everything Bo was giving her. The love, compassion and want was obviously there in the way she looked at her and even her body language was showing it off. It was beautiful. Lauren brought a hand up to caress Bo's face. "I'm in love with you too, Bo."

At those words, Bo couldn't help but flash the biggest grin she could hold on her face. It didn't take her long to place her lips on Lauren's. Lauren allowed Bo's advance and reciprocated the kiss as her hands buried themselves in Bo's long hair, pulling Bo closer to her body. Bo held herself in place with her hands, catching themselves on the end of the bed before Lauren could drag her down on top of her. When Bo finally steadied her balance, she broke the kiss and stood up so she could see the blonde. Lauren let herself fall back onto the bed and waited for Bo to join her.

"I love you, Lauren Lewis." Bo whispered and leaned over Lauren's body on the edge of the bed. She let her knees make their way onto the bed and she crawled slowly up Lauren's body before she allowed herself to lay on Lauren. As soon as their bodies touched, Lauren took Bo's lips in her own in a deep kiss. The couple spent the next few hours enjoying each other's company and just relishing in their love hazed mindset.

Part 2 coming soon :)

Please Review! I'm glad everyone is enjoying it!


	11. Chapter 10 -2

Wild About You 10-2

The next evening, Lauren and Bo was helping Mrs. Lewis prepare for Thanksgiving. They laughed and bonded over pumpkin pies. Bo found out a lot of things about Lauren that she didn't know. Apple Pie was her favorite dessert and she loved pimento cheese sandwiches. Bo thought it was weird, but also adorable. As they were putting the finishing touches on the red velvet cake, Mrs. Lewis excused herself to make a phone call. Bo took the opportunity to finally put her hands on her girlfriend.

"Do you know how adorable you look icing a cake?" Bo whispered to Lauren as she wrapped her arms around Lauren from behind.

Lauren smiled to herself and leaned her body into Bo. She took her finger and spread it through the last of the icing for the cake. With the icing on her finger she turned to face Bo and held the finger to Bo's lips, silently asking the brunette if she would like some. Bo wasn't one to disappoint and leaned over to take the tip of Lauren's finger into her mouth along with the icing. She met Lauren's eyes with her own as she sucked the rest of the icing from her long finger.

"God, Bo…" Lauren let out before she swallowed hard. Bo's action sent shivers throughout her entire body.

Bo smiled mischievously as the wrapped her hands around Lauren's waist, pulling her into her body. "Is that what you wanted, Ms. Lewis?"

Lauren smirked knowingly. If Bo was going to play this game, she wasn't going to be left behind. She wrapped her arms around Bo's body and leaned back so she could get a better look at her girlfriend. "Bo Dennis, if you keep this up then you'll have to ante up."

"I don't mind…" Bo whispered into Lauren's neck as she leaned in closer. She could hear Lauren's heartbeat get faster the closer her lips got to her slender neck. Bo put a small kiss directly onto Lauren's pulse point before making her way up to Lauren's firm jaw. Bo had been desperately waiting kiss along Lauren's jawline. It's one of those things on Lauren that stands out. She heard Lauren let out a very small groan as she pulled away to put a peck onto her lips. Bo wasn't going to give in so easily.

"Did you two finish the cake?" Donna Lewis asked as she walked back toward the kitchen.

Bo and Lauren quickly pulled away from one another when they heard Mrs. Lewis's voice. Lauren really didn't want to have the talk with her mom anytime soon. Even though Bo and Lauren hadn't had sex yet, Lauren knew it was coming. It was just a matter of when it was going to happen. If it was up to Lauren, it would have already, but she respected Bo and wanted her to be ready. Bo Denis was just so damn irresistible and it made it difficult for Lauren to hold back. She wanted to know what it felt like to touch Bo and for Bo to touch her. She could only imagine.

"Lauren? The cake?" Donna asked her daughter again when she didn't answer the first time.

Bo quickly nudged Lauren so she could answer her mother. "Lauren, your mother is talking to you."

Lauren finally responded to her mother once Bo snapped her out of her daydream. "Um, Sorry. Yes, the cake is done. Do you need help with anything else?"

"No, sweetheart." Donna Lewis said as she smiled at her only daughter. Lauren thanked Donna and took off with Bo into another room. The difference she had saw in her daughter the past few months was good. She saw a gleam in Lauren's eyes that she had never noticed before. Donna was very aware that the couple was becoming very close, she wasn't sure if she should be happy or worried that her daughter was in too deep. Not that she didn't like Bo or want her to be with Bo, she just didn't want Lauren to get hurt.

* * *

Lauren led Bo up to her bedroom and closed the door behind them. She couldn't wait to have Bo to herself, she thought about it all night. Last night, they had declared their love for one another and it just made Lauren more eager to be around her girlfriend. The way Bo kissed her was simply all consuming. She literally couldn't get enough.

"Someone's in a hurry…:" Bo mentioned as the door clicked into place.

Lauren didn't reply and pulled Bo close to her. She leaned in and pushed Bo's long, dark hair off her shoulder before pressing her lips underneath her earlobe. As she held onto Bo, Lauren allowed her lips to travel slowly down the side of her neck. Bo's moan encouraged Lauren's exploration even further. She moved Bo's sweater away from her collarbone and her lips continued to nip and suck lightly against the skin.

Bo' eyes closed immediately and her head fell back at the touch of Lauren's lips on her body. She couldn't hold back a few moans for the fact that it felt so good to be touched by Lauren. It didn't matter in what way, just that it was them connecting with one another. As Lauren continued, Bo hands moved underneath Lauren's shirt that fit tightly against her body. She moved slowly up the blonde's back, trying to touch every inch of skin she could find. Lauren's back was tone and lean, Bo thought it was perfect underneath the palm of her hands.

A shudder escaped Lauren's body as she felt Bo's hand on her body. Her hands were warm to the touch as they slid across her back. Lauren could feel the excitement pool between her legs. It was almost embarrassing how wet Bo could make her just by looking at her. She didn't let Bo's touch stop her from moving her lips back up Bo's throat and eventually capturing her lips in a fierce kiss. Lauren felt Bo's arms tighten as they kissed harder, letting the lust cloud their judgment.

Bo moved her hands from Lauren's body to catch herself as the fell backwards onto the bed. Lauren had been slowly pushing them toward the bed, taking Bo off guard as she pushed Bo backwards. The soft bed cushioning broke her fall with a single bounce. A smile escaped Bo when she came back to her senses. Lauren was standing between her legs that hung off the edge of the bed. She was breathtaking to Bo. "Lauren, you're beautiful."

"You think so?" Lauren asked as she leaned over Bo and pressed her lips onto Bo's for a quick kiss.

When Lauren pulled away, Bo answered the blonde. "Yes, I know so."

"I love you." Lauren declared and Bo didn't wait a second to pull Lauren's lips back down on her own. Her tongue traced over the bottom of Lauren's upper lip telling her to open her mouth. Lauren granted Bo entrance and let their mouths meld together. The kiss was intense and Bo was hungry. She had never wanted anything as much as Lauren. She did things to her body that couldn't be explained. Without breaking the kiss too much, Bo brought Lauren up the bed with her so her legs weren't hanging off. Once they were settled, Lauren let her body softly fall onto Bo's. They molded perfectly together and their legs entwined in just the right ways.

"mmm…" Bo moaned into Lauren as Lauren's thigh moved into the place she wanted it most. It was innocent on Lauren's part, but Bo couldn't deny how much she wanted a release at this point. She was so turned on and she didn't want to go home and relieve the pressure herself.

Lauren enjoyed the fact that she did that to Bo. After Bo's moan, Lauren lips left Bo's and traveled down her jaw and to her neck, at the same time moving her thigh into Bo again. She expected Bo to stop her, but all she could think about was Bo's labored breathing as she moved herself against the brunette. Lauren really had no idea what she was doing, but obviously Bo was enjoying every bit of it. It didn't take long to get uncomfortable and Lauren unburied herself from Bo's neck and sat up so she could see Bo.

As Lauren leaned back, Bo quickly grabbed her arm not wanting her to go anywhere. It felt so good to have Lauren move against her. She was now curious at what Lauren had her sleeve. "Lauren, what are you doing?"

The blonde blushed as settled between Bo's legs, so she could feel the sensation also. Lauren wanted this, she wanted to feel what it was like to have Bo bring her over the edge. She had heard Bo's question and she honestly had no idea, but she was going to try. She had to try. Lauren moved her open hand to cup Bo's cheek. "I don't know, but please, just let me."

"okay." Was all Bo could muster out as she locked eyes with Lauren so she could see it for herself. She couldn't deny Lauren what she wanted. The brunette saw it in her eyes how much she wanted this and she was going to let her. Bo couldn't stop her eyes from rolling back in her head and Lauren started moving herself against her mound. The gratification Bo felt flowed throughout her entire body. Even with her still clothed, Bo had never been this aroused. Bo finally calmed down and settled in so she could enjoy what Lauren was giving. She watched blonde move back and forth on her and finally noticed the pleasure Lauren was getting out of this. It set Bo off even more and she wasn't sure how long she would last at this rate.

Lauren was enjoying herself. She had never experienced being this close to someone. Is was innovating, this pleasure consuming her body. She finally opened her eyes and looked down at Bo. Lauren saw the desire in Bo's eyes and instantly felt the need to be closer to Bo. She continued to move against Bo, but allowed her hands to travel up her covered thighs and finally to her abdomen.

The move made Lauren press harder against Bo and that was it. Bo could feel the orgasm building in her body. She reached out to Lauren's hips to help her move against her in just the right way. "Please, Lauren. Don't stop."

The words spoken to Lauren only made her want Bo even more. She wasn't going to be able to hold on much longer. Lauren leaned back over and let her lips connect with Bo's in a passionate, hungry kiss. They finally found their rhythm as they grinded against one another. Bo held onto Lauren tightly as she pushed herself against Lauren to finally take her over the edge. Her whole body rocked with an intense orgasm given to her by the women she loved. She struggled to continue, but wasn't going to disappoint. It only took a few more seconds before she felt Lauren's climax hit her. Lauren's body trembled as she collapsed on top of Bo, breathing deeply.

Lauren relaxed when she felt Bo's hand caress her hair and back. She smiled against Bo's chest just trying to come back down from her high. She felt incredible and couldn't really form any words to say. Lauren wanted to tell Bo everything she was feeling in that moment. It was nothing like she imagined, it was better. She never dreamed that this feeling could exist.

Bo relished the moment and just held her love in her arms. She wanted Lauren to say something, anything would do at this point. The last thing Bo wanted was to push Lauren or say something to scare her away. Bo waited patiently for them to regain their composure before placed a small kiss on the top of Lauren's head. She felt Lauren finally move and eventually rolled off her body to the side. Bo followed behind so they were now facing each other.

"Hi…" Lauren whispered to Bo when their eyes finally met.

Bo could swim in the happiness she saw in Lauren's eyes. It was incredible and it made her love Lauren even more in that moment. "How are you?"

Lauren blushed when Bo asked the question. "I…wow…I feel amazing."

Bo smiled brightly and pulled Lauren in to give her a brief kiss. "It was amazing. Lauren, I have never felt that way before."

It was now Lauren's turn to smile at her girlfriend. "Really? I mean…"

"No! The others don't hold a candle. I don't want you to ever worry about that." Bo exclaimed hoping to get her point across. She knew what Lauren was going to ask before she could finish.

Lauren gravitated closer to Bo and let her lips touch Bo's once again. The kiss was sweet, sincere and full of love. She hoped this feeling would last forever. They lay quietly together a few more minutes before Lauren spoke again. "I hope you don't make me wait forever to try that again."

Bo chucked at Lauren's comment. She didn't know how she would turn Lauren down after what she just experienced. "Baby, we will just see where it goes, but honestly, I don't know how long I can go without that feeling."

"We will know when it's the right time."

* * *

"So Bo, what are your plans?" Lauren's grandfather, George, asked as they ate Thanksgiving dinner.

Bo was finally irritated with the third degree that Lauren's grandparents were dishing out. When she agreed to come she never imagined that they would ask so many questions. Before Bo answered, she wiped her mouth politely on the place napkin. "Well, I'm not exactly sure what I want to do, but I'm going to college at NYU in the fall."

"Good choice, my father graduated from NYU." George Wilson told the group.

Bo felt the need to explain why she was going to attend NYU. "My father is also Alumni. It was in his will that I further my education. He preferred me to go to NYU."

"I didn't know that." Lauren mentioned before taking a sip of her drink.

Bo shrugged. "It was his dying wish so it was up to me to get in. I just got the acceptance letter a few weeks ago. It's not that big a deal."

Lauren shook her head at Bo's dismissal toward her education. She wished Bo knew how smart she was. "Bo, you're incredibly talented and it is a big deal. Don't take that for granted."

The couple smiled at each other and Lauren reached to take Bo's hand in her own. Their hands melded perfectly together which made Bo heart swell with happiness. The bubble Lauren and Bo were incased in immediately popped when her grandfather spoke again. "Lauren, I heard you got your acceptance letter to Stanford. I'm hoping you will fly out to see your future soon."

Lauren froze when she felt Bo's hand squeeze hers tightly. They hadn't spoke about their plans after graduation and she didn't really want to now. "I also got into Columbia and Yale."

"Yeah, but those are just backups. Stanford is what you've been dreaming of since you're were six."

Lauren sighed. "I don't know about that, Grandpa. I've been thinking a lot about this lately."

Bo sat quietly thinking about the things being said around here. She had no idea Lauren was thinking about going across the country to attend school. Bo could feel her heart constrict thinking about being that far away from Lauren. She didn't like it. Frankly, it upset her more than she would like it too. Bo wanted her girlfriend to go where it makes her happy even if it was thousands of miles away. The thoughts running around in Bo's head were interrupted by a fist on the kitchen table. She had been oblivious to the conversation going on at the table.

"Lauren, I will not let you throw your future away because of some stupid high school romance!"

"This has nothing to do with Bo! I've been wanting to go to Columbia for a few years."

Bo eyes widened and she quickly realized this wasn't where she wanted to be right now. She stood up and look over at her girlfriend. "Lauren, honey, I'm sorry but I'm going to go home. "

Before Bo could leave the table, she turned to look at the rest of the table. "Just to be clear, Lauren is more than capable of making her own decisions. If she wants to go to Stanford or Columbia that's her decision. I will not be the one holding her back."

Lauren watched Bo walk out of the kitchen and couldn't believe what just happened. She was speechless. She wanted to chase after her girlfriend but for some reason she remained seated. Lauren had to let her family know how she felt. "Bo is not just some high school romance. She is very special to me and if I decide to stay and got to school close to Bo then that's my right. Columbia is a perfect school for me and Stanford is just your legacy. I want to make my own path, my own legacy. It's nothing against any of you."

"Lauren's right, Dad. Columbia is a great school and I don't appreciate the way you treated our guest. Bo is a dear friend to our family. If you have a problem with their relationship you and mom can leave." Donna Lewis spoke out taking up for her daughter.

Betty Wilson smirked. "Lauren, sweetie. You know you can't biological children running around with women."

Lauren rolled her eyes and stood up. "Mom, may I be excused?"


	12. Chapter 11

WILD About You 11

Two weeks had passed since Thanksgiving and things between the couple had been tense. Bo wasn't sure if it was because she left that day or the fact that neither one of them wanted to talk about the future. It could also be from the very intimate moment they shared the day before Thanksgiving. They had only shared a few kisses coming and leaving and hadn't really spent any alone time together. Bo was at a loss and didn't know how to bring up the subject.

The clock ticked slowly as they sat beside each other in class. Lauren propped her head up with the palm of her hand as she listened to the teacher. She tried hard to focus on the lecture, but she couldn't stop thinking about the brunette beside her. The awkwardness between them just sat like a plague and it bothered her to no end, because she couldn't figure out what was going on. One day their as happy as could be and the next they turned into a walking time bomb. All Lauren wanted to do was reach over and take Bo's hand in hers. A simple thing that she just couldn't bring herself to do.

The teacher finished the lecture and started passing out study notes for the final exam. Bo reached out to the lavatory in front of theirs and grabbed two copies. She put one in front of her and started to hand one to Lauren. As Lauren reached out to grab it, Bo pulled it away. "I'll give you this on one condition."

Lauren couldn't help but smile. "What's the condition?"

"You come help me study tonight because there are a few concepts that I don't understand and because I want to spend some time with you. I feel like we haven't spent any time together." Bo mentioned hoping she would say 'yes.'

Laurens smirked. "Technically, that's two conditions but I'll let it slide because it's you."

"So is that a 'yes'?" Bo quipped.

"Yes, I'll be there, but we study first." Lauren exclaimed as she laid down the law.

Bo grinned proudly. "That means there is an implication for more than studying?"

Lauren couldn't believe how easy it was for Bo just to turn everything off. It was like nothing had been going on the past two weeks. She didn't mind it, but they still needed to talk. "I'm not promising anything. I really just want to see you and we need to talk."

Bo swallowed hard, knowing this was coming. She met Lauren's eyes before she spoke again. "I know, babe. I'm not sure what's going on, but we will figure it out. I love you."

Lauren could see the meaning in Bo's eyes. They sparkled every time she looked at her. It made her feel relaxed to know they felt the same way about each other. "I love you, too."

Bo leaned in to put a chaste kiss against Lauren's lips as the bell rung. As much as Lauren wanted to continue, she knew that people were watching. She let her hand palm Bo's cheek as she pulled away from the kiss. "I'll see you later."

* * *

"Yeah." Bo stated as she smiled back at Lauren. She couldn't wait until tonight when she finally got to talk to Lauren. It was going to be the longest day in history.

"BoBo, my princess. Thanks for the ride." Kenzi exclaimed happily as she jumped into Bo's Camaro.

Bo laughed at her best friend. "The pleasure is all mine."

"So, how everything going? It feels like I haven't saw you in forever."

Bo rolled her eyes. "Kenz, you see me every day at school."

Kenzi shrugged her shoulder at Bo's comment. "Yeah, but you're not acting like my BoBo. Are you sure everything is okay?"

Bo finally sighed. She knew Kenzi would find out sooner than later. "Lauren and I had a little incident happen Thanksgiving Day and we haven't talked about it since and My mom was home for a whole week to drive me crazy."

"Did you and Lauren bow chick a wow wow and not tell me?" Kenzi asked curiously not even contemplating the part about Bo's mother.

"Seriously, Kenzi? Is that all you think about? And NO, we did not have sex. We had dinner with her grandparents and things didn't go so well." Bo mentioned slightly irritated.

Kenzi now looked confused. "Why? Because Lauren likes the lady bits?"

Bo couldn't help but chuckle. Her friend sure did have a way with words. "Not exactly, they think she's not going to Stanford because of me."

Kenzi knew this conversation was about to get serious so she dropped her quirky antics. "Is that true?"

Bo thought about it momentarily. She didn't know what Lauren was thinking because they haven't talked about it. "I don't know, Kenzi. I would hope not. I just want her to be happy whether it's here or in California."

"I know you want her to be happy, but do you honestly want her to go away? I mean from what I've seen this is pretty serious between you two."

She knew she could say anything in front of Kenzi, so she didn't hold anything in. "No, of course not. I want her to be within walking distance from me all the time. How can I tell her I want her to go but then I don't want her to go? It would be pretty selfish of me."

Kenzi smiled sadly but made an honest point. "Bo, honey, what if Lauren wants you to ask her to stay? I mean would that be far-fetched?"

Bo thought quietly for a moment as she continued driving down the road. She hadn't thought about telling Lauren she wanted her to stay, but she also didn't want to put her foot in her mouth. All she wanted was to show Lauren she cared. "She mentioned Columbia at Thanksgiving."

"Then tell her you would like it if she went to Columbia…"

"…You think she would? For me?" Bo questioned not entirely convinced.

Kenzi couldn't believe Bo. Did she not see the way to blonde looked at her? "Seriously? That girl would make out with a dude for you."

Both of them broke out into a fit of giggles at Kenzi's comment. Bo was relieved. She hadn't laughed this much in weeks. "I love her, Kenzi."

"I know sweet cheeks. Now got tell her how you feel and get it on, already. The eye sex is driving me crazy."

"It's my fault we haven't had sex." Bo admitted as she pulled in front of Kenzi's house.

Kenzi laughed out loud knowing Bo was joking. When she didn't hear Bo following along, she turned her attention back to Bo. "You're not kidding? Bobo, you're like a succubus. You love sex. What's going on?"

"I don't want our relationship to be about sex."

Kenzi smirked. "BoBo, you didn't fall in love with her vajayjay. You fell in love with Lauren, right? What do you love most about her?"

Bo didn't even have to think. She already knew the answer. "I love how smart she is and how she takes care of me. I've never had that. When she talks about science, I get lost in her words. The way she looks at me like I'm the only person that exists. I'm crazy about her, Kenz."

Kenzi smiled wholeheartedly. "Sweetie, you're overthinking the sex part. If it's something you both want, then there shouldn't be a problem."

Bo gave Kenzi an intense look, trying to figure her out. "When did you become so wise? You're only fifteen."

"I've seen a lot of stuff in my young life that I wish I hadn't. If I wouldn't have met you, I'd probably be off on some drug binder by now." Kenzi said as she opened up to her best friend.

"Don't sale yourself short. You've impacted my life in ways that I can't explain. You're basically the only family I have in my life." The brunette mentioned almost tearing up.

The young girl's throat closed up as she looked at her friend. She had the biggest heart she knew of. It made her proud to be a part of Bo's life in any capacity. Kenzi knew she could always count on Bo. "I love you, Bo. Now, let me get out of your hair so you can make up with your girl."

Kenzi started to get out of the car and Bo quickly spoke up. "Will you came stay with me this weekend? I miss you."

"Yeah, babe. I will come home with you Friday."

* * *

The couple sat in front of couch, trying to do their part in studying for their final exam. Lauren sat quietly watching Bo work through an equation she was having trouble with. It amused her, the way Bo bit her bottom lip and squinted her eye brows. It actually made Lauren smile. In a minute, Bo wrote something down before biting the end of her mechanical pencil. Lauren enjoyed the view as Bo continued to work on the problem. When she finished, Bo pushed the paper in front of Lauren to look over.

She met Bo's eyes and smiled before turning her attention to the loose-leaf paper. Lauren read over Bo's work, only finding one mistake. "Bo, you forget to multiply by two."

Bo looked confused but leaned closer to Lauren so she could also see the paper. She watched Lauren point to where she made the mistake and quickly remembered where she went wrong. "Yeah, I always forget that step."

When Bo leaned in, Lauren could smell Bo's scent. She had missed it. Lauren didn't even hear what Bo had said as she traced the outline of Bo's face with her eyes. She was extremely beautiful with her hair pulled back in a messy bun. It showed off all of her features. The thought of kissing her came into play, but she remembered her one rule for tonight. Study first, play later. Well, she wasn't sure if there would be any play but talking would suffice. She really missed Bo.

"Lauren, did you hear me?" Bo asked when she realized Lauren didn't respond.

Lauren quickly looked back up at Bo and back down to the paper. "I'm sorry, Bo. I just zoned out."

Bo sighed and pushed the paper away from them both. She knew they wouldn't be able to study with all the tension in the room. It was suffocating to say the least. "Lauren, we really need to talk because I can't concentrate."

"I know…" Lauren whispered at she met Bo's eyes again.

"I want you to know that I'm sorry I walked out. I was just tired of being lectured."

Lauren quickly spoke up. She didn't want Bo to think she did anything wrong. "No, you don't have to apologize. I'm sorry for the way my grandfather acted. I should have said something."

Bo took Lauren's hands in her own. She quickly realized this isn't about her grandparents, so she changed the subject. "Do you want to go to Stanford?"

Lauren wasn't expecting the question. She had thought about it plenty of times, but it still never got easier. "I did when I was growing up, but I'm not sure if it's the right fit for me."

Bo was glad to hear that. It was selfish, but she didn't want Lauren to be that far away. "Can I be honest with you?"

Lauren smiled. "Of course, Bo. You can tell me anything."

The brunette took a deep breath before she spoke. "This is really selfish of me, but I want you to go to Columbia. I know we haven't been dating long, but there is something between us. I can feel it. I just didn't want you to make a decision without knowing how I felt."

"I can't believe you said it." Lauren stated in shock.

Bo was now scared. This was the last thing she wanted to do. "I'm sorry, Lauren. I was just trying…"

"…. No, that's not what I meant. I'm so happy you told me. I just never thought you would." Lauren interrupted her girlfriend, not wanting her to think that she was mad.

Bo shook her head and now smiled. "So, you wanted me to ask you to stay?"

Lauren chuckled. "Sometimes, I worry about you Bo Dennis. II am crazy about you. Of course, I wanted you to ask."

Bo quickly moved closer to the blonde and pulled her body into her own. She reached up and pulled Lauren's lips down to meet hers. The kiss was sweet and sensual, bringing excitement to both parties. Bo backed slowly so she could look into Lauren's brown eyes. "I love you and whatever you decide, I will be happy. I just wanted you to know how I felt."

Lauren was pleased with Bo sharing her feelings. It was going to make things easier. She knew it was crazy to decide her future on someone, but both schools were great. She believed she would be happy with both schools, but one of them wouldn't have Bo Dennis nearby. Lauren Lewis desperately wanted Bo as close as possible even in that moment. She was missing Bo's lips on her own. The blonde took advantage of Bo still being close and captured her lips once again. It didn't take long for the kiss to become passionate and Lauren moaned when Bo's tongue met with hers. She had been dying to kiss Bo like this for weeks.

Bo craned her neck to kiss Lauren deeper, not wanting the make-out session to end too soon. As her hands traveled to cup Lauren's face, she felt Lauren's hands move across her body pulling at her to move her body. Bo obliged and moved her leg over Lauren's. She was now straddling the blonde and felt relief for their bodies to be so close. Her arms wrapped tightly around Lauren's neck and Lauren let her hands rest where Bo's back met the waist of her jeans. A tingle spread throughout Bo's body when Lauren's hands met her bare skin, she remembered back to the moment they shared over Thanksgiving. It quickly caused her lips away from Lauren's.

"You're still okay with what we did Thanksgiving?"

Lauren chuckled. "I'm more thank okay with it. I can't stop thinking about how it felt."

That comment brought a blush to Bo's face. Her heart swelled with pride. "Yeah?"

"Bo, to be so tough, you can be so insecure. I wish you knew how amazing you are…"

Bo listened to her girlfriend. She knew she was a basket case, but she loved Lauren. The brunette cared what she thought. "I'm sorry. You make me this way. All I want to do is please you."

"You do, Bo. Everyday." Lauren stated in almost a whisper as she moved her hand to cup the back of Bo's neck.

Bo closed her eyes and let her forehead rest against Lauren's. She let everything in, the moment, Lauren's scent. The incredible moment gave Bo a rush that sent chill bumps across her body. In that moment, she knew she didn't want to wait much longer to share herself with Lauren. She knew it would be incredible. Bo let Kenzi's words play in her head from earlier that day, before she told Lauren how she felt. "Lauren, I want you and when that moment comes I'll be ready."

Lauren let out a deep, silently thanking God for the admission. "I was starting to think you didn't want me."

Bo opened her eyes to meet Lauren's. "That is not true at all. It's so hard to keep myself check sometimes."

Lauren's hand that cupped Bo's neck pulled her down to meet her lips again. The hunger between them flared up as soon as their lips met. Bo didn't take her time and begged for entrance into Lauren's mouth as her hands combed through the long, blonde locks. Lauren tried her best to keep control of the kiss, but she just held Bo tightly and just enjoyed the attention Bo was giving. The way Bo kissed her completely turned her body to mush. She could get use to this kind of attention…


	13. Chapter 12 - 1

Wild About You Chapter 12-1

"A drink for my favorite ladies." Hale stated as he handed drinks to Tamsin, Bo and Lauren.

Tamsin was the first to take a sip and couldn't help but make a face at the strong beverage. "My god, did they poor the whole bottle of Everclear in this?"

Bo was next and actually coughed after she swallowed it. "Jeez, please don't get us anymore of that. It's terrible."

"Well, if you don't have the knowledge of mixing drinks it's guaranteed you will get a bad outcome. It's science." Lauren stated before taking a sip of her own. She tasted it and shrugged her shoulders. She didn't think it was too bad.

Hale laughed at the three girls and continued to drink his own drink. "Where's lil mama? I miss her."

Bo smiled at Hale. "She's actually out of town visiting family."

"Well, tell her to call me when she gets home."

"Will do." Bo chirped before turning her attention to her girlfriend. Lauren was still nursing on her drink and Bo worried about how much Lauren could handle. She had never seen Lauren out at any parties during their high school career.

"What is it?" Lauren asked when she noticed Bo staring at her.

Bo grinned and moved closer to Lauren. "I'm just guessing how many drinks it would take to get you drunk."

Lauren smiled and played along. "I'm not much of a drinker so maybe four depending on how strong the drink is…"

"Well, if you're planning on drinking those…I think one will do the trick." Bo teased honestly.

Tamsin watched the couple with an annoyed look on her face. How could two people be that into each other? She decided she was tired of their flirting and broke it up. "I need a drink to put up with you two all night. Would you like something besides straight ethanol?"

Bo rolled her eyes at Tamsin's comment, but she did want another drink. "Yes, I do."

Before leaving with Tamsin, Bo looked back over at Lauren and placed a kiss on her cheek. "I'll be right back."

"Hale will keep me company."

Satisfied that Hale will take care of Lauren, Bo followed closely behind Tamsin in the crowded building. Once they reached the coolers full of beer, Tamsin opened it and picked two beers out of the ice, handing one to Bo. "I hope you like Bug Light."

"Anything is better than that shit we drunk earlier." Bo confessed taking the beer from Tamsin.

Tamsin couldn't help but stare at Bo as she opened the beer and took a sip. She just didn't understand Bo and Lauren's relationship. "I'm impressed."

"What?" Bo asked confused by her comment.

Tamsin shrugged her shoulder. "That you stayed faithful to Lauren."

Bo was now really confused. Why would Tamsin think she wouldn't be faithful? "What gave you that impression of me?"

"There's something about you that I can't wrap my finger around."

Aggravation rose inside Bo's body. She felt the need to defend herself. "Look, I honestly don't care what you think about me. All I know is that I love Lauren and I'm not going to hurt her. She cares about you and I'm doing my best to get along with you."

Tamsin didn't like to be put in her place, but she couldn't deny that Bo sounded sincere. "How about we just stay out of each other's way?"

The brunette still didn't understand the blonde's problem with her, but she would take her offer. "Deal."

Tamsin huffed and went on about her way, leaving Bo alone with her beer. Bo walked back to her girlfriend in disbelief. She wanted to know what in the hell she had done to make Tamsin hate her. Bo had never hurt anyone or done anything to make someone feel that way about her. She quickly spotted Lauren still nursing on her drink, talking to few people with Hale. The brunette thoughts of Tamsin quickly diminished as she stared at Lauren. The blonde wore a pair of blue jeans that fit in all the right places with a white blouse and a brown leather jacket. All she wanted to do was slip that jacket off her girlfriend and let her lips connect with her bare skin. Bo bit her bottom lip and quickly made her way back over to her breathtaking girlfriend.

"There you are…" Lauren stated as she spotted Bo.

Bo looked over Lauren once last time before leaning in so she could whisper in Lauren's ear. "Can we get out of here?"

Lauren pulled back so she could look in Bo's eyes. She immediately saw the desire dancing around. The blonde had to play along. "…But we just got here, Bo."

The brunette flashed the 'really' eyes to Lauren. "You want to stay here instead of spending alone time with me?"

Lauren chuckled. "Let's just have a couple more drinks and then we can leave."

"Come on, Lo." Bo pouted, showing Lauren her sad, puppy dog face.

Lauren smiled and leaned back into Bo. "I'll make it worth your while. I promise."

The combination of her words and her breath on Bo's ear sent a shot right down to her core. Bo's eyes widened and now she really couldn't wait to get Lauren out of here. She finally gave in. "Okay, but one hour and we are gone."

A grin finally posted on Lauren's face. She did want to spend time alone with Bo, but she also needed this night out. It had been a long semester which was finally over, and she could concentrate on other's things until the next semester started. Christmas was a couple of days away and she still hadn't bought Bo a present. Bo really wasn't into material things, so it made it harder to pick something out. Lauren noticed Hale now beckoning her to come and dance. She took her drink along with her leaving Bo to take care of herself.

The couple smiled at each other as Lauren took off with Hale. Watching Lauren dance made her throat dry. That woman could turn her on in so many ways. It was unbelievable. Bo walked back over to the coolers to get another drink and spotted a familiar face. She walked over to him to say 'hello'. "Dyson, what brings you to a high school party?"

Dyson smiled at his ex-lover. "I was home for Christmas and decided to see what's been going on."

"How did football go?" Bo asked curiously.

Dyson shrugged. "I started a couple of games, but I'm only a freshman."

Bo smiled. "That's awesome."

"Maybe, are you here with anyone? If not, we can go hang out." Dyson asked hoping the brunette wouldn't say 'no.'

Bo chuckled at Dyson. He was always trying to get in her pants. "Sorry, but I'm still dating Lauren."

Dyson looked defeated but continued the conversation. "So, she makes you happy? Sexually and all?"

Bo couldn't believe he just asked that. "Yes, of course."

The blonde man turned where he was pretty close to Bo. He leaned over so only she could hear what he said. "I know how you like it. She can't pleasure you like a man can."

Her eyes widened in disgust. She couldn't believe that Dyson would say anything like that. Bo moved away from him, so she could get a good look at him. The brunettes breathing sped up and her heart was racing. She didn't know what came over her when she brought her right hand up to slap Dyson across the face. Dyson's head snapped sideways, and he brought his own hand to cover the side of his face. Bo watched Dyson intently and could now feel the tears well up in her eyes. Embarrassed of her actions, Bo stepped around the blonde to head out the door of the building.

Not too far away, Lauren couldn't help but watch the entire scene. She first noticed them talking and in a way, it made her jealous so she kept her eyes on her girlfriend. Lauren was in shock when she saw Bo's hand make contact with the side of his face. When she started after Bo, she stumbled out of Hale's grip noticing how inebriated she actually was. Hale was quick and caught her before she hit the ground.

"Woah there, take it easy. Is everything okay?" Hale asked as he helped her to a chair.

Lauren giggled. "I've had more to drink than I need and Bo's upset about something. She ran outside."

Hale chuckled at the blonde. He had never seen her drunk. "Come on, I'll get you to your girl."

The two walked slowly out the door and quickly spotted Bo at her car. Hale was relieved that Lauren could walk on her own, but he felt the need to make sure she made it okay. Once they made it over to the brunette, Hale kissed Lauren's cheek and left. Bo had her head down, hiding it from the world around her. Lauren walked up to her girlfriend and lifted her chin with her finger. It made her sad when she saw the hurt and tears falling from her beautiful, brown eyes. "Babe, what's wrong?"

"He's just an asshole." Bo whimpered and wiped a few tears away from her eyes.

Lauren didn't like the answer. She knew there was more to it. "Bo, what did he say to you?"

Bo didn't want to tell Lauren. She didn't want her to think for a second the she wasn't enough for her. It was the fact that he said it, not what he said that upset her. "Look, it's no big deal. I've just had a few drinks and he gets under my skin."

Lauren sighed in defeat. She knew that wasn't the whole story. "Okay then, but don't think for a second I believe you."

Bo's eyes closed as she reached out to pull Lauren into her. She buried her face into Lauren's shoulder and wrapped her arms around her body. Bo hugged her tightly and tried to enjoy the moment before speaking up again. "He tried to get me to go off with him and he said that you couldn't please me like a man could."

Lauren breathed in and out slowly listening to what Bo told her. She didn't say anything as she processed the information. It made her think back to the few intimate moments they had shared. Bo had told her that she was enough and that she had never felt that way. As she held tightly to Bo, she whispered "he has no idea what he is talking about."

"I'm not upset about what he said, babe. I know you're enough for me. I just can't believe that he said that to me. It was just disgusting. That's not like Dyson." Bo said against Lauren's shoulder.

Lauren rubbed her girlfriends back and quickly felt light headed. "Bo, I think we need to go home. I don't feel so good."

Bo chuckled and leaned away from Lauren's body. "I told you that drink would do you in."

The blonde let Bo walk her to the passenger side of the car and help her in. She waited patiently for Bo to walk back around the car. Once Bo was seated, she spoke again. "Yeah and I had two of those."

"Lauren, when did you…. never mind. Let's get you home before you puke in my car." Bo told her girlfriend and cranked the car. It didn't take long for Lauren to pass out once they got on the road. Bo couldn't help but still a few glances at the sleeping beauty beside her. She didn't know how one person could make her so happy.

* * *

The next morning, Bo awoke quickly when she heard something from downstairs. She shot up and quietly reached the top of the stairs. Bo looked over the railing to see none other than her mother attempting to put up a Christmas tree. She smiled and hopped down the steps. "Mom, when did you get home?"

Aife turned and smiled at her only child. "Early this morning. Did you think I was going to miss Christmas?"

"Well, mom, sometimes I don't know, but I'm glad you're here." Bo mentioned to her mom and walked closer to her. She looked up at the tree her mother had picked out and thought it was beautiful.

"So, what are your plans for today and tomorrow?" Aife asked trying to wrap the lights around the pine tree.

Before answering, Bo grabbed the opposite side of the lights and helped her mother continue to wrap. She thought about her plans with Lauren tonight and she promised Kenzi that they would hang out Christmas night. "Well, I have no plans during the day, but Lauren and I were going to spend the evening together and I was going to spend tomorrow night with Kenzi."

Aife watched her daugher's face light up when she mentioned Lauren. It made her smile. "So, Lauren, huh? She must make you happy."

"Yeah, she's amazing." Bo stated as a blush crept across her face. Her thoughts quickly went the events from last night. A goofy smile appeared on her face as she remembered trying to get Lauren upstairs to her own bedroom.

 _"Okay, two more steps." Bo murmured into Lauren's hair as she helped Lauren up the last steps._

 _Lauren reached out her hand to brace herself on the wall. Everything was spinning and she knew if she didn't lay down soon it wouldn't be good. "Bo, I need to lie down."_

 _"I know, baby. Just a little more." Bo whispered trying to open Lauren's bedroom door without waking her mother in the process. They finally entered the room and Lauren stumbled to her bed and flopped down. Bo wanted to laugh out loud, but she just smiled to herself. Lauren was splayed out across her queen size bed, mouth slightly open and her hand covering her eyes. It was quite amusing._

 _"Bo?"_

 _"Yeah, babe?" Bo asked as she walked closer to the bed. She sat down on the edge making sure to rest her hand on Lauren's thigh, so Lauren would know she was near._

 _Lauren tried to lean up but failed miserably. "I need…need help with my shoes. I will never get them off."_

 _Bo chuckled and stood up so she could get a better angle. She unzipped the side of her boots and took them off one by one before tackling the socks she wore beneath them. The brunette started to make her way to the head of the bed to tell Lauren good night when she realized that she couldn't let Lauren sleep with her jacket and jeans. She would be way too uncomfortable. "Lauren? Do you want me to help you out of your clothes? I'll behave."_

 _"Ugh huh…" Lauren moaned out from underneath the arm that was covering her face._

 _Bo smirked and walked over to Lauren's dresser where she knew she kept her night clothes. She pulled out a long t-shirt and made her way back to the bed. She reached for Lauren's arm and helped her up slowly. The blonde rested her head against Bo's chest as she pulled her jacket off her shoulders and quickly threw it aside. Bo reached for the hem of Lauren's blouse and slowly pulled it up and over her head, trying not to take a peek at her body._

 _"This is not how I imagined you undressing me…" Lauren mentioned, teasing Bo._

 _Lauren's slurred words made Bo giggle as she slipped the t-shirt over her head and pulled it down to cover her body. "Trust me, it could be better."_

 _Lauren sighed when her head hit the soft pillow. "I love you, Bo."_

 _Bo quickly unbuttoned Lauren's jeans and pulled them off her long legs. This time, she couldn't help but stare at the creamy legs that were uncovered. The moon light that creeped through the window showed them off perfectly. Bo wanted to moan at the perfection that laid before her, but she took a deep breath and quickly covered them with the sheets. When Bo was finally satisfied that Lauren was tucked in comfortably, she made her way back up to the head of the bed. "I have got to go, babe."_

 _Lauren moaned in disgust. "Please stay."_

 _"I don't think your mom would appreciate that. I promise I'll see you tomorrow." Bo whispered and pushed a strand of hair behind Lauren's ear._

 _"Thank you." Lauren whispered trying to lean up and give Bo a kiss._

 _Bo smiled and leaned in to meet her halfway. She pressed her lips to Lauren's in an intimate kiss. Bo pulled back and placed a kiss on Lauren's cheek as she pulled away. "I would do anything for you. Now, get some rest. I love you."_

 _"Good night…"_

"How about me and you do some shopping this morning? I wanted to get you a few things and I need a new dress for tonight." Aife asked knocking Bo out of her thoughts.

Bo looked up and smiled. She didn't want to disappoint her mother. "You have something planned for tonight?"

Aife took a deep breath, pondering on whether or not she should tell Bo. She didn't want to keep stuff from her anymore. "Well, I actually have a date."

Bo eyes widened. "A date?"

"Well, it's not that kind of date. I'm going to see my father, your grandfather."

Bo was now confused. "I thought he never had anything to do with you."

Aife held her composure. Not wanting to get upset. "He did until I met your father and I didn't take up the family business. He thought your father wasn't marrying me for the wrong reasons. He was so wrong."

"Well, what does he want now?"

"I'm not sure, but I'm going to find out. He used to be a good man, but hard headed. I see a lot of him in you." Aife mentioned trying to make conversation with her daughter.

Bo shook her head letting Aife know that she was listening. She started contemplating how this would unfold. She might finally meet someone else in her family. Bo wasn't sure if that was good or b ad, but she wanted to help her mother. "I'll go with you shopping. Just let me go get dressed."

Part 1 of Chapter 12 ::)) PLease Review!


	14. Chapter 12-2

Wild About You 12-2

A/N: Okay, this is it. If you don't like sexy times then you probably need to skip this chapter, just FYI.

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Bo asked as she led Lauren into her home.

Lauren flashed Bo a shy smile before answering. "Much better that I've had ten bottles of water and a LONG, hot shower. I'm such a light weight. I'm so embarrassed."

Bo chuckled and placed a kiss on Lauren's cheeks. "It's okay. I've had my days and I'm sure it will happen again."

"Thank you for taking care of me."

When Bo saw Lauren's embarrassed expression, she grabbed her arm and pulled her in so she could wrap her arms around Lauren's petite frame. "You don't have to be embarrassed. I enjoyed taking care of you. One the plus side, I got to take your clothes off even if it's not the way I imagined it."

Lauren huffed and dropped her forehead on Bo's shoulder. She couldn't believe she allowed herself to get drunk. That drink really must have been tainted with high levels of alcohol. "Can we please forget about that and enjoy our evening. I missed you."

"I saw you less than twenty-four hours ago, my dear." Bo said teasingly.

Lauren smirked. "I know, but I didn't get to spend any of that alone with you. I kind of ruined our plans."

"Yeah, well, you can make up for it tonight. My mom should be out all evening, so we have the whole house to ourselves."

Lauren's brown eyes lit up at Bo's statement. Bo had told her earlier that her mother was home, and she didn't expect them to have the evening alone. "Where's your mom?"

"Supposedly, she's having dinner with her father. Not sure what that's all about. I've never even met him." Bo mentioned with a semi-sad expression.

Listening to Bo's sad voice, she let her hands travel up her arms so the clasped together behind Bo's neck. Their eyes met so Lauren could see Bo's dark eyes. They were beautiful. "Is there anything I can do to get your mind off that?"

Bo gave Lauren a half-smile. "You being here makes it better, but if you really want to get my mind off it then you could put your lips on mine. I wouldn't mind."

Enjoying the banter, Lauren moved in closer with their lips almost touching. "Is this what you want?"

The only thing Bo could do was shake her head up and down. Her mouth quickly got dry as Lauren's lips ascended on her own. Their lips rested together for a few seconds and Lauren could feel her body electrify. Bo Dennis made her feel things that no one else could. Lauren's finger quickly found themselves in Bo's dark hair and pulled her closer. Bo's mouth opened and allowed Lauren's tongue entrance. Their tongues met and glided past one another into the depths of each other's warm mouth. The couple kissed deeply, momentarily, until the need for oxygen become existent.

The kiss had driven Bo forward. Her body was now on fire and she wanted to feel Lauren. Every inch of Lauren. Once she collected her breath, her lips went straight to Lauren's well-defined jaw and made contact. A moan escaped Lauren and it was like music to her ears. Bo continued her journey, down the jawline and finally onto Lauren's neck. When she made it to where her neck meets her collarbone, Bo nipped and sucked on her long neck hoping to leave a little mark.

Everywhere Bo let her lips travel was on fire and Lauren thought it was all consuming. She couldn't think straight from the pleasure her body was now taking. She let her hands fall from Bo's neck and rest on her lower back slightly under Bo's shirt. Bo felt warm under her touch and thought it was an invitation to continue her exploration. Lauren felt Bo's lips travel from her collarbone down the edge of her shirt that showed a little more cleavage than usual. The blonde felt Bo suck at the spot right above her breast before adding her hands to the mix. When she finally felt Bo's hands move across her covered breasts, Lauren sucked in a huge breath realizing how sensitive she was at the moment.

Bo heard the blonde breath in and stopped momentarily. She didn't want to assume anything, but she also didn't want to take it too far without Lauren's permission. Bo sadly pulled away so she could look at Lauren face to face, her hand reaching out to cup her cheek. "I want you Lauren. All of you."

Lauren's eyes looked deeply into Bo's. She felt the excitement coursing through her body, but she also felt the nerves that had just recently settled. She wanted Bo now more than ever. The blonde reached up to cover Bo's hand and place a small kiss onto Bo's waiting lips. "I'm ready. I don't want to wait anymore."

The brunette didn't linger and grabbed Lauren's hand. The thought of making love to Lauren was overwhelming her senses. They moved quickly up the stairs and into Bo's bedroom. She closed and locked the door behind them making the whole situation real. Their eyes locked when Bo walked back over to Lauren. She reached out pulling Lauren back into her body before whispered. "I love you, Lauren."

Lauren saw the blatant love and desire in Bo's eyes. She quickly branded it to her memories, hopefully never forgetting the look or the moment. It's a moment in someone's life they always dreamt of and she was lucky to be able to share it with Bo. Someone who has all the care and compassion in the world. Lauren didn't want to wait anymore. "I love you too, Bo. Please make love to me."

No other words were spoken, and Bo immediately took Lauren's mouth into her own. Their arms tightened around one another as their mouth continued exploring each other's. Bo's hands weren't idle as they skimmed across Lauren's clothed back. She squeezed and felt over her shape before making her way underneath, slowly lifting they shirt from Lauren's body. The blonde let her arms raise when she felt the shirt rising against her body. Bo's lips finally left Lauren's to allow the clothing up and over her head. She took the time to marvel Lauren's upper body. She thought her breasts were just the right size and that creamy colored, lace bra made Bo's mouth water in delight.

The blonde really didn't feel exposed, only wanted by the brunette. She enjoyed the way Bo looked at her. By now, her core was literally aching from just the way Bo watched her. It was really something else. Bo's hand finally come to rest on her shoulders and walked them slowly back to the bed. Lauren felt the back of her legs meet the footboard and expected Bo to push her backwards. Bo did the opposite and pressed her lips to Lauren one more time before traveling down the same path as before but moving more hastily. Lauren moaned again when Bo hit the sensitive spot and was really enjoying what Bo was doing, but she wanted to see and feel more of Bo.

Bo eyes widened when Lauren turned the tables on her, but quickly closed them when she felt Lauren's lips own her own. She turned their bodies where the back of Bo's legs was now against the footboard. Bo was caught off guard by the maneuver and lost her balance. She quickly let go of Lauren and caught herself with her hands as her bottom hit the mattress at the edge of the bed. Lauren reacted quickly and bent over Bo, reaching her hands out to cup the brunette's neck. Bo held in a moan and bit her bottom lip when she felt Lauren's lips touch below her ear. It was her spot that got her, and Lauren found it quickly. When Lauren bit down on Bo's earlobe and slid her tongue across, Bo couldn't hold the moan in any longer.

"Gah, Lauren."

Lauren smiled mischievously and quickly moved forward reaching for the buttons on Bo's shirt. There was only a few and once they were undone it opened to reveal most of Bo's chest, all the way down to her belly-button. Bo's head lulled back while Lauren's hands traveled from her neck, pass her collarbone and down the between the valley of her breasts. The moans she was getting from Bo only made her want to continue. She knew she was doing something right. When Lauren reached the edge of the blouse, she looked up at Bo for some reason. She wanted to make sure it was okay. Again, Bo's eyes told her everything and she pulled the material up and over Bo's head. This caused Bo to use her stomach muscles to hold herself up as she lifted her arms to get the shirt off her body.

"Bo, you're so beautiful." Lauren said breathily as she watched Bo's abs flex as they held her up. She had never seen a body so toned and firm. It was really a turn on. Wanting to touch the brunette, Lauren held out her arms, so her hands could make contact with Bo's stomach.

Bo held her breath as she watched Lauren explore her body. She wanted to enjoy this, she wanted Lauren to take her time. The blonde moved her hands over Bo's stomach, to her sides and eventually back up to her shoulders. Lauren didn't once touch where Bo really wanted her to. Bo bit her lip again while Lauren pushed her slowly back onto the bed. She was secretly enjoying someone paying this much attention to her and her body. She patiently waited for Lauren's next move and eventually felt Lauren's lips against her neck, chest, abdomen and finally the edge of her jeans. Bo stiffened unexpectedly when she saw Lauren's hands reach the hem of her jeans.

The move made Lauren look back at Bo. "Is everything okay?"

Bo smiled and moved Lauren's hand to the button of her jeans. "It's absolutely fine. Please continue. Everything feels so good."

Lauren blushed and continued. She didn't want to disappoint Bo. While making eye contact with Bo, Lauren unbuttoned the brunette's jeans and grasped the hem of her jeans. Lauren diverted her eyes, so she could see the skin that would be revealed once she took off the material. Slowly, Lauren pulled the jeans down Bo's well sculpted legs. She threw the jeans in the floor before getting a good look at the beauty in front of her. Bo Dennis was the epitome of women. The most delectable thing she had ever laid eyes on.

It turned Bo to complete mush as she watched Lauren look her over. The ache between her legs was now almost too much for her to handle. Bo thought to much time had went by without Lauren's touch, so she leaned up to grab Lauren's arm. She dragged the blonde into bed and turned them over, quickly placing her lips on Lauren's. The kissed wildly trying to get everything from one another. Both of their hands weren't idle, and Bo wanted Lauren on the same level as her. She broke away from the kiss and sat back on her knees. Bo followed the blonde's actions and made sure Lauren was okay with it before quickly shedding Lauren of her pants. Once they disappeared, Bo crawled back up Lauren's body slowly. She bent over to capture Lauren is a sensual kiss, letting their lips and tongues play intimately. Their kiss deepened, and Bo's body fell on top of Lauren's.

They both moaned into the kiss as they felt their bodies meld together. Lauren locked legs with Bo remembering how good it felt to be pressed against her. Bo couldn't help but grind against her girlfriend, she wanted to feel her so bad. It had been a long four months wanting to feel Lauren at this capacity.

"Bo, please…" Lauren moaned as she broke the kiss they had been sharing.

When she heard Lauren's plea, Bo face broke out into a big grin. It made her heart swell with pride. She wasn't going to take it easy on her. Bo dove down attaching her lips to Lauren's chest, working slowly down to where she wanted to be. The lacy material covered what she wanted to touch. Bo hesitated a few seconds and let her hands roam over the material. The brunette squeezed her girlfriend's breasts, eliciting a soft whimper from her lover. Seeing Lauren enjoy her actions, Bo was determined to see more. Bo let her fingers hook under the straps of her bra and bring them down Lauren's shoulder until what she wanted was uncovered. She looked up at Lauren's closed eyes and didn't miss a beat claiming Lauren's breasts with her mouth. Lauren bucked slightly underneath her, and she held on, making sure that her girlfriend enjoyed everything she was giving.

The blonde couldn't be still, her hands grabbed ahold of the comforter underneath her body. She enjoyed the feel of Bo's mouth on her body. Lauren finally understood the sensation and didn't want it to end. Her body arched into Bo once again when she felt her tongue dance across her hardened nipple. Lauren honestly didn't know how she was going to survive the myriad of emotions flowing through her body.

Bo loved the taste of Lauren and even loved the sounds she was making even more. It was getting hard for Bo to concentrate. She leaned back again pulling Lauren with her. Bo reached behind Lauren so she can completely take the bra off her body as she said. "Lauren, you have no idea how beautiful you are…"

Lauren saw Bo's eyes sparkle when she spoke and quickly seized her mouth with her own. Once the material was removed, Lauren snuck her arms around Bo reaching for the clasp of Bo's bra. She felt Bo shudder as her own lips finally connected with Bo's flesh. With one hand she held Bo in place, while the other one massaged Bo's free breast. She smiled against Bo when she realized Bo was a moaner and she definitely didn't mind.

The brunette couldn't take it anymore. She hastily pulled Lauren's face away from the amazing pleasure that Lauren was currently giving her to connect their mouths in a passionate kiss. They couldn't get close enough for their liking as the tumbled around on the bed. Thighs and legs were intertwined, and it didn't help Bo when she felt Lauren's wetness against her thigh that was buried between Lauren's legs. She groaned knowing she didn't want to wait anymore to touch Lauren. Bo laid out adjacent to the blonde so she could be face to face with her. She wanted to see her reaction. "Lauren, are you absolutely sure?"

Lauren smiled at Bo's compassion. "Bo, please don't make me wait any longer."

Bo took that as a 'yes' and kissed her lover again as she led her hand down between Lauren's legs. An instant fear washed over Bo knowing this was also her first time pleasing a woman. She took a deep breath and tentatively touched the outside of Lauren's soaked panties. Bo held her breath until she heard Lauren moan in pleasure. She looked back at Lauren's face as she moved the material aside letting her finger slowly moved across her wet folds. Lauren's held fell back against the pillow and Bo was no longer nervous. She was excited.

The feeling of someone you love touching you intimately was leaps and bounds better than touching yourself. Lauren caught her breath and tried to enjoy Bo's fingers massaging her mound. When Bo finally felt how wet she was, Lauren couldn't believe the intense pleasure she got from it. Lauren finally opened her eyes and was met by Bo's brilliant dark ones. Bo wanted less boundaries and leaned up to grasp the edge of Lauren's panties. She quickly pulled them off her body and repositioned herself. Bo really couldn't wait to satisfy the blonde. Their eyes were locked when she felt one of Bo's fingers enter her cautiously. It felt so incredibly good that she couldn't keep her hips from rising off the bed which got Lauren an amazing smile from Bo.

Bo loved the reaction she was getting from Lauren. She steadied her pace and moved her index finger in and out of Lauren's very wet vagina. Bo could feel how tight she was knowing this was her first time. Bo knew that one was never enough for her, so she very gently worked another finger into her lover.

"Bo…" Lauren moaned out in deep satisfaction as Bo touched her. It didn't take long to feel her muscles start clench around Bo. She was breathing hard and all she needed was little more to take her over the edge. The blonde thrusted her hips to meet Bo's hand when she felt Bo's thumb move across her clit. That's was all she needed. "Yes, Bo, right there."

The brunette watched Lauren as she writhed under her touch. When Lauren voiced her satisfaction, Bo gladly listened and continued. It only took a few seconds before she felt Lauren's orgasm ripple through her body. It was the single best thing that Bo had ever witnessed in her life, knowing that she created the pleasure coursing through Lauren's body. She didn't remove herself from Lauren's body until the blonde's body had stopped trembling. When all she could hear was Lauren's breathing, Bo trailed kisses up Lauren's body and finally captured her lips in a searing kiss.

Lauren smiled brightly at Bo when she finally pulled away. She reached her hand out to push a strand of hair behind Bo's ear. "Bo, that felt incredible."

It was now Bo's turn to blush. She had always been confident, but there was something about Lauren that made her vulnerable. "Really? I was so nervous…"

"No need to be nervous…" Lauren whispered as she captured Bo's lips for another kiss. It was no her turn to show Bo how she felt with her. Bo always made her feel amazing and she wanted to return the favor. Their lips continued to meet over and over again while Lauren pushed Bo onto her back. Once their mouths parted, both of their breaths were uneven and shaky. Lauren pressed her forehead against Bo's and let her hands travel down her body and grips Bo's thighs. She leaned up onto her knees and pulled Bo against her. With an unknown confidence, Lauren swiftly extracted the black material from Bo's body. It was in the way and Lauren was more than eager to continue her journey. Her hands moved back to Bo's thighs and gently dragged her fingertips across the inside of thighs, up her hips and back down to what she wanted the most.

"Lauren, you're teasing." Bo gasped out and her hips jerked against Lauren's hand. Bo could not conceive how wet she was from Lauren's touch. The brunette honestly didn't know how much longer she could sustain with these feelings.

Lauren's shared a bold smile and decided to leave the teasing for another time. The blonde brushed her finger across Bo's lips before reaching between them, feeling the wetness coating every inch. Lauren inhaled not believing how wet Bo was for her and only her. She heard Bo cry out as she touched her mound and that only pushed Lauren further along. Her fingers moved again and teased Bo, enjoying the feeling of Bo on her.

Bo let her head fall back onto the pillow as Lauren touched her in all the right places. No one had made her feel this good. They didn't even come close to comparing. She didn't even need to ask for more it was as if Lauren could read her body. Bo quickly felt Lauren enter her and she couldn't hold back a moan of encouragement. The brunette wanted her lover to continue her adventure of her body.

Lauren moved inside her, slowly at first, just trying to take in everything that was happening. She didn't want everything to end too soon. The sounds that were aspiring from Bo's lips inspired her to go further in her actions. She felt that she could read Bo's body and the response she was receiving from Bo was magnificent. When she decided to add a second finger, Lauren looked up at Bo hoping to make eye contact. As the blonde moved inside the brunette, she watched Bo's body push against her wanting to reach her orgasm. Their eyes locked when Lauren moved her thumb over Bo's clit.

When Bo made eye contact with Lauren, it pushed her to her breaking point. The admiration she saw was all she needed, knowing that someone felt the same and took so much pride in pleasing her. Bo didn't move her eyes as she came hard against Lauren. She didn't want to miss anything from Lauren's expression and she wasn't disappointed. A dazzling smile reached across Lauren's face and Bo finally closed her eyes letting the intense emotions envelop her body.

Lauren moved her body to rest over Bo's. She held her tightly letting her body calm down. Her head rested against Bo's chest, hearing her heartbeat slow from the height it had recently reached. Everything got comfortably quiet and Lauren closed her eyes, letting the moment sink in. It had finally happened, and Lauren was not disappointed. It was more than she ever imagined and secretly, she couldn't wait to experience more with Bo.

"What are you thinking about?" Bo quietly stated as she wrapped her hand in Lauren's long hair, brushing it softly with her fingertips.

The blonde contemplated on whether to tell Bo, but she didn't want to hide. She wanted Bo to know exactly how she was feeling. She pressed a soft kiss to Bo's chest before answering. "Well, truthfully, I was thinking how I couldn't wait to do this again."

Bo bit her lip and stopped her movements. She shuffled their bodies, so they were laying side by side, with their legs tangled together. Bo let her head rest on her palm as her elbow sat against the bed. "Lauren Lewis, that's an easy fix. All you have to do is ask or touch or kiss."

Lauren giggled at her girlfriend, happy to know she enjoyed it as much as she did. "Bo, I love you and thank you. Everything was perfect."

"I love you too and you don't have to thank me with words…" Bo teased and let her lips brush across Lauren's. The couple enjoyed the rest of the time they had together by kissing and memorizing each other's body. It was only the beginning with no end in sight.

**Please review! I do not own or have anything to do with Lost Girl!**


	15. Chapter 13

Wild About You 13

School had finally started back for the second semester of senior year. Things have finally settled down and everyone had figured out their routine. Bo and Lauren were lucky enough to share two classes together, economics and study hall, which no one studied in. Things had been crazy good between the couple since they consummated their relationship. Bo couldn't go a second without Lauren on her mind and Lauren couldn't keep her hands to herself. To their friends, it was like a bubble that incased the females' relationship. They were non-existent when Lauren and Bo were together.

Kenzi looked over at the couple as she took a sip of her water. She was sick of seeing them make out. "Can yall please go back to when you weren't fornicating?"

"Please, I would like to eat my food without wanting to throw it up." Tamsin mentioned in response to Kenzi's question.

Bo rolled her eyes when Lauren pulled away from her and started to eat her lunch. She couldn't help the fact that she wanted Lauren all the time. Lauren was incredibly irresistible, especially today. She was wearing ankle length jeggings and a long t-shirt that covered her shapely form. It was dressed down for Lauren, but Bo loved this look the most because she was the only one who knew what Lauren looked like underneath the clothes. The thought made her groan out loud unwillingly.

"Bo, is everything okay?" Lauren asked after taking another bite of her food. She watched Bo look at her but didn't respond to the question. Bo just reached over and grabbed Lauren's open hand pulling it into her lap.

"What is everyone plans for this weekend?" Hale asked trying to break the tension.

Tamsin was the first to answer. "I'm going to a party at the University. Anyone want to come with?"

Kenzi was the first to speak up. "Sorry, but it's BoBo's birthday tomorrow. We are doing whatever she desires."

Bo gave Kenzi a half smile, almost forgetting that tomorrow was her birthday. She adored that Kenzi had remembered their yearly routine. Honestly, she didn't know what she was going to do. She knew she wanted to spend it with her two favorites, but it was just another day.

"Is there something special you want to do, babe?" Lauren asked as she swallowed her food.

Bo gave Lauren's thigh a squeeze before answering. "As long as I'm with you and Kenzi, that's all that matters. Kenzi why don't you pick us out something to do?"

Kenzi beamed at Bo's suggestion and Lauren raised an eyebrow at the brunette. "Are you sure?"

Bo chuckled at her girlfriend. "It's okay. She will do a great job. Trust me."

"Duh, because I'm the bomb at these things. I never let anyone down." Kenzi mentioned with an eye roll.

"Well, yall suckers are going to miss out. There is going to be booze, lots of booze." Tamsin chimed in.

Lauren groaned out loud remembering her hang over from Christmas. "You can count me out. I don't want to see any alcohol for at least another four months."

"I wouldn't mind seeing you intoxicated again…" Bo threw out thinking back at putting a drunk Lauren to bed.

Lauren blushed and started eating her lunch again. Bo smiled to herself knowing she rendered Lauren speechless. The fact that she knew what made her gears turn only made Bo want her more. Bo loved knowing that when she kissed Lauren where her collar bone meets her neck, she gets week in the knees. Every time.

Trying to ignore the couple to the right, Kenzi spoke up again. "Hale, what about you? You want to hang with us this weekend?"

Hale grinned but he wasn't sure if he should accept the invitation or decline. "Lil mama, I don't know. Let me know what your plans are and I'll let you know."

Kenzi nodded and was slightly defeated. She thought Hale was into her. "Alright then, well, I have to go before I'm late to class again…"

Bo looked up at her friend confused. There was still ten minutes left for lunch. Before she could get any words out, Kenzi was already halfway across the courtyard. Bo couldn't just let her go without knowing what was going on. The brunette turned toward her girlfriend and planted a kiss on her cheek. "I'll see you in class. I need to talk to Kenzi."

Lauren turned and smiled. "Okay, babe. See you later."

Bo smiled back and took off after Kenzi. It didn't take her long to find her best friend. Kenzi was looking in the mirror of her locker, perfecting her already perfect look. The young girl hadn't noticed her friend watching her. Bo noticed the smile that normally shown on her face was non-existent. The brunette kicked herself for not noticing it sooner. She was letting her relationship with Lauren miss things that she would normally notice.

"I see you, Bo." Kenzi stated before shutting her locker.

Bo smiled. "I'm sorry, I wasn't sneaking. I was just trying to figure out what to say. What's going on?"

The dark-haired girl looked down and shook her head in disbelief. "I…well, I thought Hale and I had a great date and well, he's been acting weird ever since. Did I do something wrong?"

Bo frowned and walked up close to Kenzi. She laid her hands on her shoulders, making sure she got her point across. "Kenzi, there is nothing wrong with you. Whatever is happening, it's his loss. Don't beat yourself up about it."

Kenzi let out a deep breath, realizing how childish she had been acting. "I'm sorry, Bo. I just really like him."

"Maybe he just doesn't know what to say or do, just give him some time." Bo mentioned hoping that it would make her friend feel better.

"I appreciate at this Bo, but I'm going to head onto class. I'll see you after school." Kenzi sadly stated and started to walk away.

Bo sighed and just watched Kenzi walked down the hall way. She had never seen her best friend so sad. A million thoughts ran through the brunette's head trying to figure out why Kenzi wouldn't talk to her. The only conclusion she could come up with was that somehow all this was her fault. Bo dropped her head in defeat and went to try and clear her head before her next classs.

An hour later, Lauren walked into her economics class to find Bo with her head down. The blonde was caught off guard slightly because Bo was always smiling at her when she walked into the classroom. She walked over cautiously and sat in the desk next to Bo. She watched her girlfriend's facial features and really didn't want to interrupt, but she was worried.

"Bo, honey, are you feeling okay?" Lauren asked as she pushed a dark strand of hair out of Bo' face.

The brunette opened her eyes slowly trying to filter out the bright light. She smiled sheepishly at her blonde girlfriend before slowly picking up her head. She had come into the empty classroom after her conversation with Kenzi. She needed time to think and only ended up falling asleep soon after the sat down in the desk. Bo knew Lauren was waiting for a reply so she spoke up. "Hey babe, yeah, I just fell asleep."

Lauren smiled when she realized Bo was in fact 'okay.' "Good because I need you paying attention if I'm going to help you past this test."

Bo grinned at her girlfriend. She was always thinking about school. Bo felt the need to tease the blonde just a little. The brunette leaned in close to Lauren's ear. "So, you're worried that I'm going to fail a test? What if I couldn't kiss you or hold you? Shouldn't you be worried about that instead?"

Lauren leaned back to make eye contact with the Bo. A serious look dawning her face. "I won't be able to do those things if you fail economics, now would I?"

Bo new Lauren had her so she gave in. "Okay, you got me, but I still plan on doing those things tonight."

"Don't worry, babe. I'll be there willing."

Bo heard her girlfriends statement and leaned back in her chair. She couldn't help but smile brightly. The brunette hadn't been this happy in a long time despite her problems with Kenzi. She would figure those problems out soon enough, but now she needed to focus on the class that was about to start. There was no way she was doing anything that would compromise her time with Lauren.

* * *

Later that evening, Bo stood in the kitchen of her house attempting to make a chicken pasta. It was simple, yet something Lauren loved. Bo found herself wanting to do things that made Lauren happy. She wanted to make things Lauren liked and Bo wasn't sure is she was crazy or obsessed. The brunette had never wanted to do those things in her past relationships. Most of the time, she found ways to get out of seeing them. Bo now knew the meaning of the phrase 'you will know when you feel it,' she knew Lauren was it for her and it didn't scare the brunette in the slightest.

The aroma of the pasta started to fill the house. Bo started a playlist of music on her phone before adding a few spices to the pasta. She stirred the food in the skillet and quickly went to put some garlic bread in the oven. The brunette was so focused on her cooking that she didn't hear the door of her house open and shut.

"Mmm…..that smells delicious, babe." Lauren mentioned as she wrapped her arms around Bo from behind.

Bo flinched from Lauren's presence and dropped the spoon on the floor. The red sauce splattered all over the floor and counters. The brunette sighed and then smiled when she realized who made her create this mess. "You're going to owe me one…."

Lauren didn't let go of Bo, instead she pulled her into her body making sure to rest her chin on Bo's shoulder. "I'll help you clean it up, but right now I just want to hold you."

A smile formed on Bo's lips. The brunette moved her head to the side hoping she would soon feel Lauren's lips pressed against her neck. She had quickly found comfort when Lauren would hold her close. It didn't take long for Lauren to take the hint. The blonde let her lips press against the warm skin of Bo's neck. Bo's hair was pulled back in a low bun which showcased all of her features. Lauren opened her mouth again to press a few more kisses before reluctantly pulling away from the brunette.

Bo groaned and turned around to face the woman she loved. She moved her hand up to cup Lauren's neck and placed a steady kiss against Lauren's lips. They smiled at each other as Bo pulled away. "Hi…"

"I should probably help you clean up this mess." Lauren stated with smile as her eyes traveled to the sauce all over the floor.

Bo turned to look with her and bent over to pick up the spoon. "Did you knock?"

Lauren smirked as she grabbed the washcloth that was already in the sink. "No, I didn't mean to scare you. I was trying to surprise you. Is that okay that I let myself in?"

After grabbing a new spoon, Bo listened to the blonde as she stirred the pasta before it stuck to the pan. She didn't mind at all, in fact, she kind of liked Lauren coming and going as she pleased. "No babe, I don't mind. It's just unusual because I live alone ninety percent of the time."

The towel did the job and Lauren cleaned up the rest of the mess. The blonde heard what her girlfriend had said and cx took note of it. She kept her eyes on Bo the whole time. Lauren took in the way she swayed her hips and tasted the pasta she had made for them. It was so hard to keep her eyes off Bo. Everything about the woman was incredible. She had been waiting all day so she could spend some time alone with Bo.

"Thanks for cleaning that up."

Lauren threw the dirty dish towel in the sink and walked back over to Bo. "I would do anything for you."

Bo blushed at Lauren's comment. She wasn't use to all the endearing words focused on her. It really did overwhelm her and she lost her train of thought. All she wanted to do was kiss the blonde standing next to her. This time, Bo gently placed the spoon on the counter next to the stove before reaching to grab Lauren's hips. She turned Lauren to face her as her lips floated across Lauren's for the second time that evening.

As soon as their lips met, Bo tightened her grip on Lauren's waist. She pushed forward opening up her mouth to allow Lauren's tongue in that was begging for entrance. Both of them moaned into the kiss when their tongues collided. The kiss was sensual and could've ended a great deal better, but the kitchen timer decided to go off. At the sound, the couple groaned as Bo pulled away, laying her forehead against Lauren's. The blonde couldn't help but smile at their timing. "One day we are going to move this further than kissing."

Bo smirked out loud as she turned off the stove. "I haven't made if further than your lips since Christmas."

The blonde chuckled noticing her girlfriend's frustration. "Well, it's not because of the lack of trying. Your mother stayed home until the day after New Year's, then I had to go see my grandparents for a few days. Now, we are back in school. Well, you know the drill."

A sigh was let out by Bo as she started making two plates. She could feel her stomach growling when she turned toward her girlfriend. "How about we eat? I'm starving."

Lauren grabbed her plate and followed Bo to the kitchen table. She sat down across from Bo so she could see her face. They both enjoyed a few bites of their meal until Lauren asked a question. "So, what do you want for your birthday?"

Bo let her eyes roll up to look at her girlfriend after she asked the question. The brunette smiled mischievously before answering with a question. "Do you want me to be honest?"

"Of course…"

"Well, truthfully, I want to spend time alone with you in very compromising positions, but I also don't want to disappoint Kenzi. My birthday is kind of our thing."

Lauren couldn't help but laugh at her girlfriend. For Bo, she needed to find a way to compromise for her birthday. "We will make it work, babe. For future reference, please don't use compromising positions and Kenzi in the same paragraph."

Be expressed her gratitude with a smile and continued her dinner. The couple ate mostly in silence and Lauren took a couple of opportunities to play footsie with her girlfriend as the time passed. Once they finished their meal, both of them cleaned up the kitchen so they would have more time before Lauren had to be home.

When they finished, Bo couldn't keep her hands to herself. She grabbed Lauren's hands and led her into the living room and crashed their lips together. Lauren quickly caught on and wrapped her arms around the brunette, holding her close as their lips collided together. They continued their kiss as Bo walked Lauren backwards to the couch. The brunette pushed her girlfriend softly into the sofa breaking their kiss. Bo took the opportunity to tell Lauren what she wanted. "How about I get and early birthday present? I mean it's only a few hours away."

Lauren looked up at her girlfriend who now had a red face trying to catch her breath. Her girlfriend didn't know it, but she wasn't going to turn her down. She wanted Bo as much as Bo wanted her. The blonde felt as if she was in a drought and there was no water in sight. Lauren reached her hand to take ahold of Bo's. She tugged Bo down toward her and helped Bo straddle her body. Bo tried to kiss her again, but Lauren held up her finger stopping her from doing so. She trailed her finger down the brunette's lips, collarbone, and between the valley of her breasts, just taking in everything that was in front of her. "Bo Dennis, you don't know it, but in this moment I'd let you have whatever you wanted. I'm crazy about you."

Their eyes met when Lauren spoke. Bo couldn't believe how terribly excited she was from hearing those words. Lauren didn't know it, but If you give Bo an inch, she was going to take the mile. The brunette shared in Lauren's smile before she attacked her lips again. The kiss quickly became passionate and hands started wandering. Bo heard Lauren moan when she unintentionally grinded into her center. It prompted the blonde to reach for the hem of Bo's blouse. It didn't take long for the garment to be on the floor next to the sofa. When their kiss broke, Bo grinned down at her lover as she buried her face into Lauren's neck.

"Bo…" The blonde murmured out when Bo started sucking on her neck. When she hit that spot, it made Lauren's eyes roll back into her head. She enjoyed the sensation a little while longer until she grabbed on the Bo's hips and pulled her into her body. This time they both moaned loudly and Bo pulled away from devouring Lauren's collarbone. She wanted to feel skin so she let her hands move slowly down Lauren's covered arms. The sweater come off Lauren's body inch by inch as Bo's fingers grazed over the bare flesh. The touch made shivers course throughout Lauren's body. She was so turned on already that she couldn't think about anything by Bo's hands on her body.

When the top was finally removed, Bo backed away and stood in front of the blonde. Bo's mouth watered at the sight of her girlfriend. She was so incredibly beautiful to Bo. The brunette kneeled down in front of the couch, in between Lauren's legs. Her hands roamed up Lauren's covered legs, knees and soon her thighs. She had to close her eyes to reel herself back in. The excitement was too much.

"Bo?"

Bo opened her eyes when she heard Lauren question her motives. She moved in closer and leaned her body in where their lips were close. "You do crazy things to me, Lo."

Lauren reached her hand out and brushed her knuckles over Bo's cheek. A smile came upon both of their faces as they enjoyed the moment. It definitely was one of those moments. "I love you, Bo."

"Gosh, Lauren. I love you, too!" Bo replied and urged her lips forward onto Lauren's. This time the kiss was slow and explorative. The brunette's hands grasped onto Lauren's thighs and pressed her body into Lauren's. Their bare skin moved against each other and in their current position, Bo's abdomen laid into Lauren's core. Lauren couldn't help it, she wanted some kind of relief so she pushed into Bo's hip bone. Bo let herself smile into the kiss when she felt the movement. "Lo, if you wanted me to touch you all you had to do was ask."

Lauren blushed. "I'm still new to this…"

Bo smiled at how adorable her girlfriend was in this moment. She wanted to explain to her something she had learned. "The key to good sex is communication."

"Really?" Lauren asked with a raised eye brow.

"Yeah, how am I supposed to know what you like if you don't tell me?"

"It makes sense. So, when I kiss you here…." Lauren pointed to a spot on Bo's neck before finishing. "…do you like it?"

Bo moved in closer. "I don't know. Why don't you try and I'll tell you if I like it or not?"

The brunette's eyes closed when she felt the blonde's lips trace of her neck. Lauren moved her lips over the spot she pointed at and took her time. She nipped, sucked and licked over the spot until the received a moan from the brunette. Bo quickly whispered out. "Yeah, I definitely like that. You can do that anytime you want."

Lauren smiled against her girlfriend's skin and placed one final kiss before pulling away. "I get it. How about you try to figure out a few places where I like to be touched?"

"Oh don't' worry, that's what I planned on doing next!" Bo replied excitedly as she started her motions from before. She started with Lauren's lips and moved slowly down the blonde's body. It didn't take her too long to reach the outline of Lauren's leggings. Bo played along the hem placing a few kisses and tracing her fingers underneath the material. Bo Dennis could not wait to make her girlfriend come undone. During their foreplay, neither one of the heard the front door open.

"Bo? Are you home?!" A voice yelled quietly through the foyer. Kenzi wasn't trying to intrude but she needed her friend. She moved from the foyer and into kitchen where the lights were still on from the couple's dinner. The young girl took note and made her way into the living room.

"Bo, I really need…." Kenzi's voice trailed off when she saw the couple on the couch, basically topless. She quickly retreated backwards and covered her eyes. "Gah, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to…"

When Bo heard Kenzi's voice, she quickly pulled away from Lauren. Bo grabbed the blanket on the arm rest and gave in to an embarrassed Lauren before grabbing her own shirt. She didn't want Kenzi to leave after what had happened earlier at school. "Kenz, please wait. Don't leave!"

The brunette turned her attention back to her girlfriend before chasing after her best friend. "I'm sorry, Lo. I'll be back, but this is important."

"I'll just get dressed and watch tv until you get back." Lauren mentioned with a little sadness evident in her voice.

Bo sighed. She felt terrible for leaving Lauren like this. "Babe, really, I'm sorry. I'll be right back.

The brunette placed a kiss on Lauren's cheek and moved out of the living room. She followed Kenzi's trail and walked up the stairs. Bo found her friend in her bedroom, sitting on the edge of the bed. Once Kenzi saw her, she started blabbering. "I'm so sorry, Bo. I didn't mean. I just didn't know where else to go."

"Kenzi, what is going on?" Bo stammered as she crossed her bedroom to sit next to her best friend.

Kenzi let out a deep breath and looked over at Bo. She didn't want to burden her friend with her problems, but it's all she knew. Bo had always been there for her, regardless, of anything else going on in her life. "Bo, my mom and my stepdad, well, there back to doing things at my house. I've always come here when stuff was going on at my house."

Bo raised an eyebrow. "You know you're always welcome."

Kenzi chuckled to herself. "Yeah and walk in on what I just saw…no thanks."

Bo smiled sadly and grabbed Kenzi's chin so she could face her. "Kenz, I love Lauren and I want to spend a lot of time with her, but you're my family. I need you."

"…but I don't want interrupt…"

"You can come in this house and not interrupt us. Please make yourself at home." Bo mentioned and being truly honest. She needed Kenzi and actually wanted her around.

Kenzi looked at Bo and then back toward the door. "I guess I've been kind of jealous of your relationship with Lauren."

"You think?" Bo teased.

"Shut up!"

The both laughed momentarily before Kenzi spoke again. "If you're not coming up to finish the deed. I'm just going to stay in your room until Lauren leaves. Please don't cut the evening short because of me."

Bo got up from the bed and walked toward the door. "If anybody messes up my birthday sex again, I will personally hurt them. I'm in need."

"…but's in not your birthday yet."

Bo whined to her friend. "…but it was an early present!"

Kenzi smiled and offered her friend a present. "Well, how about my birthday gift to you is that I make sure no one interrupts you and Lauren's sexy times tomorrow?"

"I told Lauren you always give the best birthday gifts." Bo winked at Kenzi before leaving her alone in her room. The brunette skipped down the stairs and into the living room. She noticed that her girlfriend had the blanket wrapped tightly around her body. The blonde had even laid out across the sofa and she waited on Bo. When she noticed her girlfriend has returned, Lauren opened up the blanket as an invitation for Bo to join her on the couch. Bo smiled at Lauren at took her up on the offer. She laid down so she was facing the blonde and their legs wrapped around each other.

"Is Kenzi okay?" Lauren asked while she reached to pull Bo closer to her, as if they weren't close enough.

Bo put a kiss on Lauren's lips. "Yeah, just a little trouble at home. She said she was sorry for interrupting and she did offer a great birthday gift."

"Yeah?"

"Yep, she promised that she would make sure that we get uninterrupted sexy times."

Lauren laughed. "Sexy times?"

"Kenzi vocabulary for sex. You will get the hang of it."

Lauren grinned and kissed Bo again. "You were right. She does give good birthday gifts."

"I thought you would like it…" Bo replied and rolled them over so she was on top. "…how about you kiss me until you have to go home?"

Without another word, Lauren closed the distance and allowed her lips to press against Bo's. They couple enjoyed the last thirty minutes of their time together in each other's arms. Both of them excited of what the next day would bring. For the first time in a long time, Bo Dennis couldn't way to share her birthday with the woman she loved.


	16. Chapter 14

Wild About You14

The next morning, Bo awoke to the smell of food. Her eyes cringed from the sunlight barreling in from the windows as she reached for her phone. She groaned when she realized how late she had slept. It was almost 11 o' clock and she hadn't moved since she went to bed. After Lauren has said her goodbyes, she quickly dressed in her pajamas and laid in the bed next to a sleeping Kenzi. The smell of baked goods still lingered throughout the house and Bo quickly threw the covers off her body. She grabbed her sweatpants off the night stand and pulled them up and over her bare legs.

Once she relieved herself and pulled her hair back, Bo made herself down the stairs to the source of the smell. A bright smile flashed across her face when she saw the culprit behand the baking. "Lo, what are you doing?"

Lauren turned around to face her girlfriend. She stared at the beautiful woman momentarily before speaking. "Well, I was going to surprise you, but you woke up before I could finish."

Bo let out a chuckle and walked over to her very dolled up girlfriend. Lauren's hair was straight down and curled on the very ends. The jeans she was wearing, well to Bo, they fit her extremely well. Bo couldn't but take a long glance at her well-formed backside before making it back to Lauren's face. Lauren was wearing a simple long-sleeve shirt and it topped off the outfit perfectly. When Bo reached Lauren, she wrapped her hands around her waist and gave her proper kiss on the lips. "The only thing better than this would be waking up next you."

"Mmmm, I wouldn't mind that." Lauren replied back playfully.

"Speaking of sleeping partners, where is Kenzi?" Bo asked and walked around to look at the cupcakes Lauren had made.

When Bo reached out for one of them, Lauren hit her hand before she could touch the cupcake. "No mam and Kenzi went to get a few things."

Bo pretended to be hurt but was now curious of what they were planning. "Are you twol doing something behind my back. I sense that you two are up to something."

Lauren looked surprised. Really, she had no idea what was going on. Kenzi just called her and told her to make a cake, but she knew the young girl had plans for something. "Honestly babe, I know nothing. Kenzi is very cryptic."

"Ah, I see so Kenzi is up to no good."

Lauren smiled. "She loves you, Bo."

"…And I love her, but sometimes she goes overboard."

"Just act like you enjoy yourself, babe."

If Lauren only knew that when Bo was with her that she always enjoyed herself. "Lauren, you make me happy. Kenzi makes me happy. So, if both of you are doing whatever it is we are going to do then I'll enjoy myself."

'Then, you will have a good time." Lauren whispered as she leaned in to kiss Bo. The kiss was reciprocated by Bo. She allowed her mouth to open slightly so she could properly kiss her girlfriend. It had been less than twelve hours since she had seen the blonde-haired beauty, but she missed her every moment she was away. Lauren was even with Bo in her dreams. The couple wasn't apart very often.

"Mmmm…what was that for?" Lauren asked when their kiss finally ended.

Bo leaned in and brought her hand up, so her fingers could play with the ends of Lauren's blonde locks. "No reason, I just enjoy kissing my girlfriend."

Lauren gave Bo a mischievous grin. "Then, why did you stop?"

When Lauren said things like that, it charged Bo's libido and she wasn't complaining. "You have really surprised me, Lauren Lewis."

"Why is that, babe?"

Bo shrugged her shoulders. "You have always been the good girl. The one that makes good grades and never gets into trouble. I assumed you would be shy about this stuff."

Lauren thought about Bo's statement. Even Lauren would've assumed she would be shy, but sex isn't something she ever had to worry about. "I don't know, Bo. Everything is easier with you. I always feel wanted by you. Always desired. Not one time have you ever made me feel uncomfortable."

Bo was now on top of the world. Her smile would have blinded anyone in its path if she had been in public. "Really? I'm glad you told me that. I always get so nervous hoping I don't screw something up."

A chuckle was heard from Lauren, who was relieved to hear that her girlfriend was human. "It's okay, Bo. I get nervous too. You make me want to say and do things that would impress you. I never wanted to impress someone so bad my entire life."

"Even the college recruiters?" Bo said jokingly.

"Even college recruiters…" Lauren repeated Bo words, so she would get the picture.

They were about to kiss again but were interrupted by the small girl with dark-raven hair. "Can I open my eyes, or do I need to leave."

Bo smiled smugly at Lauren before turning to Kenzi. "The coast is clear, Kenz."

When Bo finished speaking, Kenzi dropped her hand from covering her eyes. She smiled at the couple and placed a bag of things on the kitchen table. She turned her focus on Bo before speaking. "Bobo, it's time you go get dressed. We have plans!"

"At lunch time?"

Kenzi rolled her eyes at her friend. "Yes, birthday girl. At lunch time. "

"Fine then…" Bo said, aggravated because she didn't want to get dressed up so early. She shot Lauren a glance and started to make her way back up the stairs.

Once she was out of ear shot, Kenzi turned her attention to Lauren. "Please tell me she is in a good mood!"

"Okay, she's in a good mood." Lauren stated nonchalantly, trying to mess with the young girl.

Kenzi gave Lauren her 'really' look and spoke again. "Hotpants, I really like you, but don't play with me right now!"

Lauren chuckled. "Really, she is in a good mood."

The young girl started at the blonde a few seconds to make sure she was telling the truth. When she was satisfied she let Lauren know how she felt. "You know at first, I was jealous of you."

Lauren already knew that, but she wanted to play along to see what Kenzi had to say. "Really?"

"Yeah, I wanted to apologize because I see how happy you make Bo."

The blonde smiled when she saw Kenzi lower her head at her admission. "You know Bo loves you like family. She believes you are her sister."

With Lauren finished, Kenzi looked up to meet the blonde's eyes. "Bo means everything to me and I want her to be happy. Lauren, you make her happy and that makes me happy."

Relief spread over Lauren's features at Kenzi's words. She didn't need the young girls blessing, but it meant a lot to know she had it. "Thank you, Kenzi. That means a lot."

"So, why don't you get out of this kitchen and see if Bo needs any help…" Kenzi stated as she took a few things out of the bag she brought in the house.

Lauren chuckled. "I think Bo can dress herself."

Kenzi turned around with a smirk at how clueless the blonde was sometimes. "Yeah, she can dress herself, but she might need help with other needs."

Finally, the light popped on in Lauren's head and she smiled brightly. "Yeah, I…I better go help her with those needs."

The young girl shook her head with a smile as Lauren took off up the stairs.

Bo dried herself off thoroughly and placed one of her kimonos on her body before she started combing the tangles out of her long, dark hair. The comb ran smoothly through Bo's hair as she thought about the upcoming day. As she was about to think about her outfit for the day, she heard a small knock on her bedroom door. The brunette placed the comb on the sink and stuck her head out of the bathroom door. A smile spread across her face when she saw Lauren standing in the threshold of the bedroom door.

Lauren smiled back at Bo and walked further into the room. "May I come in?"

The brunette smirked at her girlfriend as she walked into the bedroom herself. She pointed at her girlfriend. "YOU may do anything you want…"

A small laugh vibrated through Lauren's body. She thought the brunette was insatiable. Lauren stared at Bo and let her eyes roam across her body. From her brilliant brown eyes down to her shapely legs. Bo was all Lauren wanted. Tearing her eyes away from her girlfriend, Lauren quickly turned around and locked the door as it closed shut.

Bo's heart started racing. In her mind, she knew what was about to happen, yet she didn't want to assume. The door clicked shut and she watched Lauren make her way over to her. For the first time, Bo didn't know what to do or even what to say. It was if Lauren has some sort of power over her in that moment. When Lauren was finally standing close enough to touch, Bo reached out and grabbed onto her hips wanting her close to her body. "Where's Kenzi?"

Lauren rolled her eyes in the direction of the door. "She's still downstairs, but she practically pushed me up the stairs. She said I needed to take care of you."

"Ah…" Bo murmured when the light bulb popped on in her mind. "She is such a good friend."

The comment made Lauren giggle slightly and laid her forehead onto Bo's. "...yeah, I think she's a keeper."

"We're talking to much…" Bo whispered against Lauren's lips.

Lauren whole heartedly agreed with her girlfriend and captured her lips in a searing kiss. She tilted her head slightly to the right trying to get as much of the kiss as she could. Their mouths opened and closed against one another enjoying all each other had to offer. Lauren wasted no time wrapping her arms around Bo's body. She pulled her close pressing their bodies together, wanting to feel her as close as possible. It had been way to long and she wanted everything Bo had to offer.

The kiss eventually slowed into a languish one. The couple teased each over and over against as their tongues danced playfully. The blonde's hand started to roam lazily around Bo's backside. As she pinched and grabbed, it didn't take her long to find the edge of the kimono. Boldness fell upon Lauren when she allowed her hand to snake under and run across Bo's bare bottom. The move caused the brunette to moan out loudly, loving what the blonde was currently doing to her.

"You feel so good, Bo." Lauren murmured into Bo's ear as her hands continued their exploration.

"Please don't stop what you're doing…"

With Bo's plea, she caught her lips again with another kiss and grabbed Bo's ass tenderly. She walked them over to the side of the bed and helped Bo sit down slowly. Lauren hesitantly broke the kiss and stood in front of the brunette. She felt as if she had too many clothes on and wanted to feel more, much more. The blonde reached the hem of her shirt and pulled it swiftly over her head. She let it fall to the floor and turned her attention back the brunette in front of her.

Before Lauren could reach out to touch Bo, the brunette had in turn reached out for Lauren's bare abdomen. Lauren tensed at the touch but allowed it. She watched Bo as her hands made their way up to her bra covered breasts. The blonde watched how Bo's eyes lit up when she reached her destination. It made Lauren smile and couldn't wait to see what Bo was going to do next. The brunette didn't make Lauren wait long and she quickly pulled down the bra and uncovered Lauren's breasts. They were perfect to Bo and she wanted her lover to know. "They are perfect. You are perfect."

Lauren heard Bo and reached up to put her hand over Bo's. It didn't take long for her eyes to drift shut when Bo's hand brushed gently across her hardened peak. When Lauren dropped her hand, Bo let both of her hands play with Lauren's breasts. Bo tore her eyes away from Lauren's chest and looked at her face. She loved to see her lover like this, as in, enjoying the pleasure she was currently giving to her. The brunette kept her eyes on Lauren's face while she pinched and teased the hardened nipples. A smile escaped as Lauren's head feel back softly and a soft moan fell from her slightly opened lips.

As much as Lauren was enjoying what Bo was doing, she had other plans and she couldn't wait to put them in motion. The blonde leaned back down and took Bo by surprise. She melded their lips together quickly, letting her tongue enter that warm caverns of Bo's mouth. The brunette moved her hands from Lauren's chest and attached them to Laurens waist trying to hold on. The kiss wasn't hurried, but Lauren dominated it, trying to lead the way.

"I can't wait to see you." Lauren muttered in Bo's lips as her hands found the tie on Bo's kimono. The blonde knew her girlfriend was very naked under the top and that thought sent a shot straight to her core. The nerves started to take over as she slowly untied the knot that was holding the kimono in place. She didn't know that Bo was staring patiently at her hands as they started to shake. The brunette smiled to herself because she thought it was cute at how nervous her girlfriend had become in such a few short seconds.

The blonde didn't let her nerves ruin the moment. She stilled her shaking hand and finished pulling the strands apart. Lauren looked up at Bo and she smiled at her to continue. She smiled back and looked back down at uncovered skin where the kimono had opened slightly. Lauren could now see the valley between Bo's breasts and her belly-button. She reached out and slowly pulled the material open, exposing all of Bo to her eyes. "Wow"

"The way you look at me. You have no idea what it does to me." Bo told her lover as she watched Lauren look over her naked body.

Lauren smiled and started running her finger between Bo's chest. "I love to look at you."

As much as Bo wanted to touch Lauren, she didn't move an inch. She watched Lauren have her way with her body. First, Lauren's hand moved all over. From her chest, abdomen, and finally her thighs. Bo could feel her breaths trying to get short as Lauren played with her body. The wetness continued to pool between her thighs when she felt the blonde's mouth touch her skin. Bo jumped somewhat when Lauren hit a ticklish spot on her hipbone. It made the blonde smile against Bo's skin, but she continued her journey.

Bo started to get nervous the closer Lauren's mouth got to her mound. She never had someone go down on her and she was a little scared. "Lauren?"

"Is everything okay?" Lauren asked when she looked up to Bo.

Bo smiled shyly and tucked her head into her chest. "I guess I'm just nervous."

Lauren chuckled. "You're nervous?"

Bo laughed nervously and thought about how stupid she sounded. "I'm sorry…"

"Do you not want me to?"

The brunette could tell Lauren was a little upset. That's wasn't the case, she definitely wanted to know what it felt like and she wanted Lauren to know what it felt like. Bo sat up quickly and pulled Lauren up so they were face to face. "I want to. I especially want to do this with you. I guess I'm a little self-conscious."

Lauren let out a huge breath that she had been holding in. "Good because I have been dying to do this and you have nothing to worry about. You are incredible, Bo Dennis."

Satisfied, Bo placed a chaste kiss on Lauren's lips and leaned back onto her elbows. Before she started again, Lauren went back to the ticklish spot and bit down. They both giggled clearing the room of their nervous. The blonde smiled and attempted once again to reach her destination. She could smell Bo and she liked it more than she thought she would. The closer she got the more turned on she was becoming. She locked her hands onto Bo's thighs as her destination come into eye sight. Lauren placed one last kiss on the side of her thigh before taking her time.

The couple locked eyes before Lauren let her mouth ascend onto Bo's mound. Lauren quickly let her tongue roll over Bo's clit. The blonde let her senses guide her when she saw the brunette's head fall back in pleasure. That action alone gave Lauren all the confidence in the world. She pulled Bo closer and sucked harder against her lips and clit. Bo's moans edged her forward knowing whatever she was doing was working. Lauren looked up and saw Bo splayed out before her and that did it for her. She was hooked. There was no going back.

"Laur…Lauren, I'm so close." Bo managed to get in between breaths.

Bo's words were music to Lauren's ears. That had been her goal from the beginning. She took that as an invitation and pressed her tongue down hard against Bo's clit before taking in between her lips and nursing it just enough to get Bo over the edge. That was all it took for Bo's thighs to tighten and her hips to buck against her. Lauren didn't stop and took all that Bo was awarding to her. Once Bo's movement had slowed, Lauren slowly backed away, placing kisses up her body. When her body was finally over Bo's and small tug caused her to fall forward, pressing herself against the brunette. The couple stared at each other with a smile just taking everything in before they spoke.

"Lauren, that was…wow."

Lauren blushed. "I had no idea what I was doing."

The brunette bit down on her bottom lip. "You could have fooled me…"

"Gah, Bo. You looked so amazing when you came. I mean…."

Bo didn't need to hear anymore. She quickly grabbed Lauren's face between her hands and pulled Lauren into her lips. The brunette immediately tasted herself on Lauren and it wasn't dreadful. It turned her on knowing that it was her against Lauren's lips. The blonde's tongue begged for permission and of course Bo allowed her entrance. They kissed a few moments until Bo's hand found the button of Lauren's jeans. With a need for them to be off, Bo broke the kiss and kneeled at the edge of the bed. First, she took off the kimono that was still resting on her body. Next, she reached the waist of Lauren's jeans and swiftly pulled them down her hips along with Lauren's very bright pink underwear. Then, Bo made sure there was no more clothing between the two lovers. Last but not least, brunette crawled back up her lover making sure to place her leg in between Lauren's thighs before laying down on top of her.

A pleasurable groan fell from Lauren's lips when she felt Bo's thigh press against her center. Bo quickly seized Lauren's lips in another kiss getting as close to Lauren as she could. Lauren had known what she wanted and so did Bo. She shoved down her shyness and pulled herself away from the blonde, sitting up where she could see her. A smiled was flashed up her when Bo moved one leg over Laurens. The brunette reached out to grab Lauren's opposite leg and pull it into her, holding tightly to her thigh. The action caused both of their centers to connect making Lauren buck her hips uncontrollably. Bo's eyes closed at Lauren's movement and held onto to Lauren's leg so she wouldn't fall over.

Once both women felt steady, Bo took the opportunity to move herself against Lauren. Their wetness helped glide them against one another and Bo had to close her eyes once again at the sensation she felt moving against her lover. Lauren was in awe watching Bo and she couldn't believe how good it felt. A moan finally escaped Lauren's mouth she felt her muscles started tense. She wanted Bo to look at her so she finally reached up and ran her hand down Bo's arm. When their eyes met, Bo could tell that Lauren was close so she changed her movement up just a little. Another mischievous smile grew on Bo's face when she saw Lauren's head fall back onto the mattress.

"Bo, I need too…Please don't stop."

Still moving, Bo leaned her body over so she could capture Lauren in another kiss. When their lips met, Lauren let her arms tighten around Bo's body and pull her close. With her orgasm nearing, Bo pulled away from the kiss letting her cheek rest against Lauren's. She felt the need to express her feelings. "I love you, Lauren"

Those words made Lauren climax hard and her body convulsed underneath Bo. She held onto Bo tightly and she quickly felt Bo's orgasm take over and she collapsed on top of her. It took a moment or two for their breathing to return to normal. The couple just basked in the euphoria of their climax's, not believing how good it felt to make love to each other. Moments later, Bo rolled off of Lauren and snuggled in close to, so she could see her face. She thought Lauren was incredibly beautiful with sweat beading down her forehead and a light smile that tugged at her lips. "What are you smiling about?"

Lauren turned her heard to her girlfriend. "That I finally got laid again…."

The both laughed out loud before Bo placed a chaste kiss on Lauren's shoulder. "Let's not wait that long again. That was incredible."

"Yes, yes it was…"

Bo looked over her naked girlfriend once more before leaning up and sitting on the edge of the bed. She reached over and started to pull the covers back before she heard Lauren speak. "Where are you going?"

Bo flashed Lauren an amused look. "Chill, I was hoping we could cuddle under the covers. I'm cold."

Lauren gave Bo a sheepish smile and got off the bed. The couple quickly got under the covers and Bo pulled Lauren into her body, holding her tight. They laid in silence for a few moments before Bo whispered in Lauren's ear. "I love you."

"I love you too, Bo. And Happy Birthday, by the way."

Bo smiled into Lauren's neck. "…best Birthday ever."


	17. Chapter 15

Wild About You 15

It was early and Bo had woken up in a sweat, she reached down at her night shirt and could feel the wetness clinging to her body. The brunette started to feel the dizziness as she sat up abruptly in bed. The nausea started to set in and she quickly made it out of the bed and into the bathroom. Her knees hit the floor and she let the contents of her stomach empty into the toilet. A few minutes passed before she could finally sit back against the wall and calm herself. She closed her brown eyes and let her head fall into the palm of her hands. The brunette hadn't felt this bad since she had the flu in third grade.

Once she felt safe enough to stand, she moved to the sink and brushed her teeth thoroughly. She couldn't stand the acid taste that it left behind. Bo looked into the mirror and studied her pale face. She leaned down toward the sink so she could flush some water across her warm cheeks. The brunette looked like shit and she knew that school was probably not her best option. Her legs carried her back into the bathroom and she sat down on the edge of the bad before grabbing her cell phone. The screen read '5:06 AM' and she realized she had slept most of the night when she went to bed with a headache. Bo shot Lauren a text about not going to school and quickly fell back into a slumber.

An hour later, the phone ringing woke Bo from her deep sleep. She swallowed the dryness in her throat and answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey babe, is everything okay? I just seen your text."

Bo couldn't help but smile at her girlfriend. She was hopeless. "I think I'll be fine. I think I have a virus."

Bo heard Lauren sigh in the phone before she spoke. "Is there anything I can do for you before I go to school? I worry about you being at home by yourself."

Bo chuckled. "I promise I'll be okay. I have a ton of sports drinks in the freezer and plenty of soup. The only thing you could do is to snuggle with me but I don't want to get you sick."

"I understand, but please call me if you need anything. Oh, and Happy Valentine's Day."

A groaned escaped Bo's lips. She had even thought about it being Valentine's. She had this whole thing planned out for their date and now she probably couldn't even go. "Lauren, our date! Maybe I will feel better. I'll do my best."

"Hey, don't you worry about that. We can go on a date anytime. You just get better."

Bo let out a long sigh. "Okay, love. Well, you go get ready for school. I will see you this afternoon."

Lauren quickly replied. "I love you, Bo. Please call me if you need me."

"I love you, too. Have a good day, babe."

The phone call ended with Bo closing her eyes and Lauren worrying about her girlfriend. The blonde started her morning routine with a bad feeling. She showered, dressed and ate breakfast with her mind still on Bo. For some reason, she couldn't shake this feeling deep in her gut. Lauren pushed them aside and made her way to school without her girlfriend by her side.

* * *

After school was over, Lauren raced to her car, pulling out he phone, so she could call Bo. She hadn't heard from Bo all day and it worried her to no end. Lauren slammed the door shut and dialed the familiar number. The phone rung until it reached Bo's voicemail. Lauren didn't like how she felt and she quickly fired up the car and headed straight to Bo's.

Lauren honestly didn't remember how she got to Bo's. Her mind was racing and she couldn't shake the feeling that something was seriously wrong. The car came to stop in the driveway next to Bo's car and Lauren almost tripped getting out. The blonde quickly made her way around back and found the key to the back door before entering the house. "Bo!?"

There was no answer from her girlfriend. Lauren called out Bo's name a few more times and raced the familiar route up the stairs and into Bo's bedroom. The covers in the bed were thrown back with no sign of Bo. She looked to the left toward the bathroom were the light shown through to the bedroom. A hesitation fell over Lauren as she eased toward the bathroom. That's when she saw her girlfriend laid across the floor.

"Bo!" A panic stricken Lauren yelled out as she kneeled down over her girlfriend. She immediately reached down to feel a pulse, thankfully, she felt one immediately and it was strong. Next, she patted Bo's cheek softly trying to get her girlfriend to wake up. "Come on, Bo!"

A few seconds passed and Bo's eyes flew open. Lauren finally let out a deep breath she was holding in. She had never been more scared than she was in that moment. "Bo, thank god. We need to get you to a doctor."

"No!" Bo moaned out trying to pick her head up off the floor.

Lauren watched Bo struggle and she quickly moved to help. She sat down behind Bo and pulled her up so her back was pressed against her. "Bo, please. I think you're dehydrated. You need fluids."

The brunette really couldn't comprehend anything her girlfriend was saying. She just fell back into Lauren's chest trying to steady her breathing. After a few seconds, she felt Lauren's arm wrap tightly around her stomach and start to pull her up from the floor. A moan fell from her lips as she closed her eyes to try and stop the room from spinning.

"Okay, Bo. I'm going to need your help." Lauren muttered as she worked to get Bo in a position to get her out of the house and into the car. The blonde was surprised when she made it down the stairs easily. Getting Bo into her car was another story. Once they were both inside, Lauren picked up the phone and called the only person she knew that could help. It rang a few times before a familiar voice answered.

"Hello?"

"Mom, Thank Gah." A worn out Lauren muttered out.

"Baby, is everything okay?"

Lauren looked over at Bo before speaking. "It's Bo, I'm taking her to the hospital. I found her passed out."

"Lauren, sweetie. Tell me, what was her symptons?"

While driving, Lauren answered her mother. "Last night, she said that she had a headache and this morning she was throwing up. She didn't go to school. I found her about ten minutes ago."

"Bring her to Jackson, I'm checking on patients now. I'll be waiting."

Lauren sighed in relief. "I'll be there in five. Love you."

"Love you too, Lauren."

It actually took Lauren four minutes to get to the hospital. She rolled in and parked crooked in the closest parking spot she could find. She didn't know how she did it but she managed to get Bo inside the emergency room. Bo was a little out of it and her words were slurred. "whers ar we?"

"We are at the hospital…"

Before Bo could reply, Lauren's mother and a few nurses had already made it to them. They had quickly helped her on to the bed and started taking her vitals. Lauren stood still and waited on her mom talk to her. "Lauren, Bo will be fine. I need you to stay here while we do a complete work up and start her on some fluids."

All Lauren could do was nod in understanding. Donna noticed how this was affecting Lauren and drug her daughter in for a quick hug. "I'll be right back."

"Okay…" Laurent mustered pout and watched her mother walk hastily through the swinging doors. The blonde sighed and decided to sit down in a chair in the waiting room. Laurens mind was in overdrive. She decided not to text Kenzi until she knew anything. Scaring people was not on her agenda. The blonde decided to stay calm and relax.

* * *

A few hours later, Bo was opening her eyes to lightly dimmed room. She first heard the monitor beeping and then noticed the IV in her arm. For a second it scared her, not knowing what was going on, until she noticed her favorite blonde curled up in the chair next to the bed. The brunette pushed herself up and immediately started to feel the small pounding in her head. She closed her eyes and try and reign in the pain and it eased slightly. When her eyes opened again, she focused her attention on her girlfriend. "Lauren?"

Bo swallowed when she realized how dry her mouth was currently. She was relieved to not feel her stomach taking tumbles. That feeling was not one she wanted again anytime soon. The blonde hadn't heard Bo so she spoke again trying to get her attention. "Lauren, baby…"

That time Lauren heard Bo speak her name. Bo watched her girlfriend wake up slowly and smile softly at her. "Bo, you're awake!"

"I am and feel so much better."

The blonde raised an eyebrow at the brunette. "Are you sure? Can I get you anything?

Bo looked around the room and saw a water pitcher on the table in the corner. "Yes, I would love something to drink.

Lauren walked over to the pitcher and pour Bo a small glass. She took the straw provided and put it into the cup. Bo already had her hands out to take the cup away from Lauren. A small smile spread across Lauren's face as she watched Bo drink from the straw. Bo made eye contact with her girlfriend as she finished what she wanted from the cup and noticed her staring. "What?"

The blonde took the cup from Bo and placed it on the nightstand before reaching her hand up to caress Bo's hair. "I'm just glad to see you in this state."

Bo smiled. "And what state would that be?"

"Conscious and awake…" Lauren murmured as her hand fell from Bo's hair down to her cheek, rubbing her thumb across lightly.

A blush spread across Bo's cheeks when she noticed they had company standing in the door. Lauren noticed Bo look past her and she turned to see what Bo was looking at. Her mother had arrived with a bright smile on her face.

"I'm glad to see you awake, Bo."

"Thank you, Mrs. Lewis. I feel a lot better."

Dr. Lewis opened the chart and looked over it before looking up at Bo again. "What did you eat last night?"

Bo thought back to last night, quickly remembering what she had for dinner. "I had chicken tenders from the new fast food place downtown."

The doctor smirked. "Well, you got salmonella. I'm glad Lauren found you when she did. You were severely dehydrated. I'm going to keep you overnight and you will stay with us until your mother gets home. I can't leave you alone."

Bo shook her head. "Mrs. Lewis, that's not necessary. I can take care of myself."

"Like you did today? Please don't argue with me."

Bo knew she was defeated. "Yes mam. I assumed you talked to my mother?"

The older woman smiled. "Yes, she is in Australia so it might be a couple of days before she arrives home. She wants you to call her when you feel up to it."

Bo shot a look over and Lauren who just smiled knowing she would have to call her mom eventually. "I will call her a little later. Thank you for everything."

"Anytime, sweetheart. I'll come check on you later." Donna mentioned before she waved and walked out of the door.

"So, it looks like I'll be taking care of you this weekend." Lauren said happily.

Bo chuckled. "You are way too excited about this…"

The blonde leaned in and kissed her girlfriend's forehead. "I'm not happy that you're sick, but I guess I get a kick out of taking care of people."

"I guess that's why you are going to be a great doctor one day…"

* * *

The next day, The Lewis's drug Bo into their home and made her comfortable. The brunette still didn't have very much strength back and the nausea would hit every now and again. Bo dozed in and out of sleep from Lauren's bed and still couldn't eat anything. She sighed to herself when she woke up from a short nap, noticing Lauren beside her reading a book.

Bo watched Lauren quietly as her lips turned into a soft smile when she read a comical part of the story. She smiled to herself now curious of what Lauren was reading. "What the name of the book?"

The blonde turned her attention to Bo with a smile. "It's just a cheesy romance novel…"

Bo smirked. "I didn't know you read cheesy romance novels."

"They say you learn something new every day…" Lauren stated with a little sarcasm wanting to turn the attention back to Bo. Her face was still pale from dehydration. "How are you feeling?"

Bo shrugged her shoulders. "I'm still pretty weak and I'm scared to eat."

Lauren sighed. "How about I go ask mom to make some soup and you can try to eat that? I will be right back."

The blonde didn't make it off the bed before Bo grabbed her arm and pulled her back. Bo didn't want Lauren to leave her just yet. She had missed her the past two days. "Please stay…"

"It will only take me…"

"Lauren." Bo stated firmly, interrupting Lauren from finishing her sentence. She needed to be close to her, even if it was only for a few minutes. The blonde gave in to her girlfriend and laid back down on the bed, turning to wrap her arms around Bo. The brunette was thankful for the bath she had earlier once Lauren moved in closer and buried her face into Bo's neck. She could feel Lauren's hot breath against her neck and she swallowed hard. Even in a sickly state, Bo still wanted Lauren. She wasn't sure if it was healthy or not.

"I love you. I'm glad you're okay." Lauren mumbled into Bo's neck, not realizing what she was doing to her girlfriend.

All Bo could do was tighten her grip around Lauren. She buried her face in Lauren's hair and let her hands fall beneath Lauren's top, grabbing ahold of her bare back. Being this close to Lauren, made her feel better. It seemed to ease the pain if only for a couple of minutes. "I love you, too. Thank you for taking care of me."

Lauren laid in Bo's arm, enjoying to closeness. Their relationship had developed so quickly and their feelings were scary. Lauren knew this wasn't some typical teenage love story. What she felt for Bo was real and filling. When she saw Bo passed out on that floor was eye opening. The thought of losing Bo simply terrified her and she wasn't afraid to admit it.

She wasn't sure how long they had stayed there, falling asleep in each other's arms until her mother's voice startled both of them. "Lauren, wake up, dear."

When Donna saw Lauren's eyes open and look her way she continued speaking. "I made soup. We need to try and get Bo to eat."

The blonde disentangled herself from Bo and yawned before replying. "Yes, mam. I'll try to get her to eat."

"Okay, I'll be downstairs." Donna spoke to Lauren quietly as she closed the door behind her. The doctor sighed to herself when she finally realized what she already knew, that Bo and Lauren were the real deal. It scared her for the fact that this was Lauren's first relationship, first love. She knew that when or if this relationship ended, it was going to be a rough road for all of them.

Bo had finally crashed for the night and Lauren was still wide awake. She had napped on and off with Bo throughout the day and she really wasn't tired. They had a nice evening with her mother who practically shoved the soup down Bo's throat. Lauren laughed to herself realizing that Bo had met her match when it came to Donna Lewis. She tucked in Bo tightly under the covers of her bed and made her way back downstairs where she ran into her mother. "Hey, mom…"

Donna looked up from the laptop and smiled at her daughter. "Hey, I figured you had fell asleep."

Lauren raised an eyebrow. "About that, you were just going to let me sleep beside Bo in my bed all night?"

The older Lewis smiled. "Are you going to sit here and tell me you don't share a bed anyway?"

Lauren blushed, not believing what her mother was asking. "Mom! Really?"

"Sweetie, I'm not stupid. I see how you two act around one another. All I ask is that you're careful. Sex is something that shouldn't be taken lightly."

Lauren listened to her mother speak and sighed. "I agree with you. I'm crazy about Bo. I don't know how to explain what I feel, but after yesterday, the thought of losing Bo. Well, it scared the shit out of me. Now, it feels like everything Is second and Bo is first."

It was now Donna's time to listen and she took it all in. She wanted her daughter to be happy. "…And I see that all over you. What about school though? Have you made up your mind?"

"I'm having a hard time choosing between Yale and Columbia, both are great schools."

"What does Bo want?"

Lauren smirked. Her mother would be the one the bring Bo into this. "Bo wants me to go to Columbia…"

"…but?"

The blonde sighed again. "I don't want everyone to think I'm going to Columbia because of Bo."

The doctor leaned in close to her daughter, making sure that she got her point across. "Lauren, sweetheart. You don't worry about anyone else but you. Don't worry about me, your dad, Bo or your grandparents. You do what you want to do. The only person that can define their future is you."

Lauren nodded her head in understanding. "Yes, mam."

"Now, go back upstairs to your girlfriend who is crazy about you by the way…" Donna started but was interrupted.

"What are you saying?"

Donna couldn't hold in anymore. "Let's just say your girlfriend got a little chatty yesterday. She probably doesn't remember, but I do. It's adorable, really."

Lauren smiled. "You're not going to tell me are you?"

Donna smiled and shook her head sideways. "Just enjoy what the two of you have. It doesn't come around very often."

The blonde stood up with a smile spread across her face and started to walk back towards the stairs until she turned back around. "Mom?"

"Yes?"

Their eyes met when Lauren spoke. "Thank you for taking care of Bo and letting her stay. It really means a lot to me."

Donna smiled knowingly. "Your welcome, sweetheart."


	18. Chapter 16

A/N: Sorry, its been so long. I have been on a cruise for the past week. Please enjoy the update and review!

Wild About You 16

The happy couple was currently in Bo's bed studying for their midterms before spring break vacation. Bo was sitting up with her back resting against the pillows on the headboard and Lauren was laid out on her stomach opposite of Bo. The brunette was bare foot and Lauren would occasionally wrap her hand around her foot and massage it. Lauren didn't know she was doing it, but it turned Bo on. The way her fingertips glided across the bottom of her foot tickled the young woman. Bo smiled at the blonde when she turned to look at her when she pulled her foot away.

"That tickles…"

Lauren smirked and turned completely to her side with her elbow holding her up, running her hand down Bo's smooth legs. "You are so ticklish."

Bo threw the book she was studying to the side trying to pay all her attention to the blonde next to her. The brunette reached out her hand for Lauren to grab. "Come sit with me. I feel like I haven't held you all day."

Lauren obliged and made her way up the bed and sat in between Bo's legs. She let her back rest against Bo's chest and let her head fall back onto her shoulder, stretching out her body. Bo wrapped her arms tightly around the blonde holding her in place, allowing her hands to roam over Lauren's covered abdomen. As Lauren's head fell back it exposed her long neck to Bo. It didn't take long for Bo to take advantage and took a deep breath before planting a small kiss onto Lauren's neck.

The blonde sighed happily as she felt Bo's wet lips attach to her neck. She could feel the suckle and her eyes snapped shut trying to enjoy the moment. As Bo's lips continued to move, Lauren couldn't hold back the moan that escaped her lips. This was something that really got her going. Bo's lips on her neck was like her kryptonite. She adjusted quickly trying to pull away from Bo, knowing they needed to finish studying. "Study…."

Bo wasn't going to give up so easy. She tightened her grip on the blonde before whispering in her ear. "Is studying really what you want to do?"

Before Lauren could reply, Bo's hand had sneaked up to cover her breast. The brunette grasped Lauren's breast in her hand tightly and earned another moan from the blonde. Bo smiled to herself knowing that the studying would be waiting to later. She wasn't sure why but for some reason she had been really horny lately. Every chance she got alone with Lauren, well, she would initiate sex. It was as if she couldn't get enough of the blonde in her arms.

"Bo, what are you doing to me?" Lauren mentioned breathlessly, trying to keep herself together.

Bo bit down on Lauren's ear lobe before replying. "If you want me to stop, just say so…"

That's the thing, Lauren did not want her girlfriend to stop. Sex with Bo was so amazing. It was like she knew exactly when and how to touch her. She had nothing to compare it to, but she couldn't imagine sex with anyone else would be that good. "Don't stop."

With Lauren's blessing, Bo continued her journey with her hands and mouth. Her roaming hands made their way under Lauren's t-shirt and examined every inch of skin that was revealed to her. Making sure to take her time touching all the places that made Lauren squirm. The blonde could help but buck slightly when Bo touched and extra sensitive spot of skin. Lauren started sweating under Bo's touch as she got excited of what was to come next.

Bo took a glance over at Lauren whose head had fallen back on Bo's shoulder once again. Her beauty enveloped Bo as she watched her. They way her eyes fell shut and lips pressed together before she let out a moan of pleasure. It was all so captivating to the young brunette. She had never been so marveled by anyone before Lauren. She was quickly interrupted by Lauren's hand grabbing the back of her neck and pulling her softly in for a kiss. The kiss was soft and deep as they took each other in. Their lips met over and over before Bo allowed her tongue to sneak in and play with Lauren's. As the kiss deepened, Bo took the opportunity to sneak her hands south, lazily running her finger softly over Lauren's covered center.

Lauren wasn't expecting Bo's next move and it caused her to jump, breaking the kiss. Right now, Lauren was aching for Bo to touch her and she wasn't going to hold Bo off any longer. She reached out with her hand and put it over Bo's who was slowly stroking her through her sweat pants. It was ridiculous how wet she was after a few short seconds. With her movement, it was now her turn to hear a moan from the brunette.

"Gee, Lauren. What's gotten you in such a hurry?"

Lauren smiled to herself. "Just shut up and touch me…"

Bo couldn't help but giggle at Lauren's impatience. She leaned over and whispered into her girlfriend's ear. "Don't worry, babe. I'll take care of you."

"I love you, Bo."

'I love you too, Lauren." Bo replied when she heard Lauren speak the words first. The words really did get to her. She had never had anyone say those words and be that sincere about it. She was in love with Lauren Lewis and she didn't care what anyone thought about it. Trying to keep herself on track, Bo quickly moved so she was more comfortable and pulled Lauren closer to her body. The blonde grasped Bo's knees that were up so her feet were flat on the mattress. Next, Bo snuck her arms under Lauren's and her hands teasingly found their way back down to where they started. The brunette didn't even waste time and moved her hand quickly inside the loose pants Lauren was currently wearing.

Lauren hissed when she felt Bo's finger glide over her lips through her underwear. It felt so good just to be touched, embarrassingly so, since it had been less than twenty-four since the last time they had sex. She closed her eyes shut and just enjoyed Bo touching her most intimate area. Bo's fingers smoothly worked over the covered area making sure that Lauren was exactly how she wanted her before moving forward. Bo's other hand found its way inside Lauren's top and caressed the perfect mounds. She wanted Lauren to feel amazing, but she quickly realized a certain garment was in her way.

"Ahh…" Lauren creaked out when Bo's hands quickly abandoned what they were doing. Bo moved hastily and managed to unclasp the bra within record time, removing it from the blonde's body. With that out of the way, Bo went back to what she was doing previously and started back to work. This time, the brunette bypassed Lauren's underwear and dove straight in to where she wanted to touch most. Bo moaned loudly when she realized how wet her girlfriend had been for her. She moved her fingers delicately over Lauren's swollen slit, delving one inside her lips coating her finger with Lauren's essence. Bo made sure to move slowly, tracing her fingers over her mound coating it with Lauren's wetness.

"Bo…"

The brunette heard her girlfriend moan her name as she teased her graciously. All she wanted was to give Lauren an amazing orgasm. Bo fingertips made their way to Lauren's clit and moved in circles. First she started out slow and then sped up, causing the blonde to start breathing hard under Bo's touch. When Bo felt Lauren's hands grasp her knees tightly, she knew it wouldn't take much to get Lauren over the edge. Bo easily slipped her middle then index finger inside Lauren and let her thumb brush back and forth her swollen clit. She moved them in and out at a good pace making sure Lauren got everything that she wanted.

Lauren needed to hold on to something else. She brought her arms up over her head and grasped onto Bo's neck. She was so close and almost couldn't stand how good it felt. Lauren let her hips buck slightly and she spread her legs further apart trying to get the greatest pleasure she could. A little bit more from Bo and she would tumble over the edge. "Please Bo, don't stop."

Bo sped up her pace and moved her fingers differently. "Come for me, Lauren."

The way Bo said her name caused Lauren to climax hard. Bo couldn't hold back her smile and she held onto Lauren as she rode out her orgasm. She placed a chaste kiss on Lauren's cheek and removed her hands from underneath Lauren's clothes. All she wanted to do now she hold Lauren close and enjoy their time together. She knew she would never get enough of this feeling.

"Bo, wow. That was amazing." Lauren said and blushed still leaning her body into Bo's.

Bo took the opportunity to move out from behind Lauren so she could see her better. Sweat had formed on her nose and neck from their session. Bo moved into Lauren on her hands and knees taking her lips into her own. "I'm so glad you enjoyed. I'm sorry that I'm having a hard time keeping my hands to myself."

A smile appeared on Lauren's face. She cupped Bo's face into her hands and brought her in for another kiss. "I quite like your hands on me, so don't' be sorry."

"Noted, but we probably do need to get back to studying…"

Lauren raised an eyebrow at her girlfriend, not believing she was suggesting to study. By now, Lauren didn't care anything about studying. She looked over at the books and back to her beautiful girlfriend. She pulled her face close to hers, lips barely touching. "I'm sorry, but studying isn't on my mind right now."

The brunette just grinned like the Cheshire cat before pulling Lauren underneath her. They both giggled as Bo fell on top and covered her mouth with Lauren's. Their lips connected over and over, making sure to leave nothing untouched. The happy couple was going to make the most of their time together and not worry about tomorrow.

* * *

Kenzi had arrived at Bo's when Lauren was walking out the door. The young girl smiled at the blonde before saying 'hi' and waving goodbye. She made her way into the house and spotted Bo on the living room couch watching television. "Whatcha doing, Bobo?"

Bo turned her attention from the tv and glanced up at Kenzi. "Nothing, just trying to enjoy the rest of my day."

"Like you didn't enjoy your whole day." Kenzi stated sarcastically.

Bo couldn't help but blush and Kenzi's comment. She definitely had a great day. Every day was great when Lauren was involved. "I can't stop thinking about her."

Kenzi smiled at her friend and sat down beside her on the couch. "Bo, I love that you are happy. You make me happy, but have you thought about when the bubble bursts?"

Bo raised an eyebrow. She didn't like where this was heading. "What do you mean?"

Kenzi let out a deep breath before answering. "I'm just saying the bubble is going to burst one day. This little fantasy that the two of you are living in, well, someone is going to get hurt. I'm not trying to ruin anything for you, Bo. I'm just seeing it for what it is…"

"I'm in love with her…" Bo whispered out to her friend, knowing she had a point.

Kenzi draped her arm over Bo's shoulder. "And she loves you, too. I can see it, but in two months you both will be graduating. I just want you to see the big picture. I'm not trying to make things hard for you."

Bo sighed. "You don't think I've thought about that?"

Kenzi shrugged. "How am I supposed to know?"

"Kenz, I want to spend as much time with her as I can. I think she is going to Columbia, but I'm not one hundred percent sure. In four months' time, she might be on the other side of the country."

"I just think you two should go over all the scenarios. That's all I'm saying."

The brunette took that in, noting to talk to Lauren sooner than later. Whether Lauren was in California or New York, Bo knew that she wanted Lauren. She wanted all in, regardless if it worked out or not. "I'll talk to her. Now, let's get some pizza and binge watch something."

Kenzi shook her head at her best friend. "Okay, but only if you tell me something exciting."

Bo snorted. "Sweetie, I'm sure you don't hear what I think is exciting."

"Try me. I'm bored. I need some good news in my life." Kenzi plead to her friend.

Bo's good mood flowed through her and she decided to play around with Kenzi. "Well, I made Lauren come…"

"OH GOD, BoBo! Please I don't need to hear that. Please…" Kenzi yelled quickly realizing where it was heading.

The brunette laughed out loud. "I told you that you didn't want to hear what was exciting to me."

Kenzi shook her head with a chuckle. "Bo, maybe someday I'll be ready to talk about your sexcapades, but first, I need to experience it."

"You will, Kenzi."

* * *

"Mom? Are you home?" Lauren asked out loud as she walked through the back door of the house. When she didn't hear a reply, Lauren made her way through the house. The blonde finally found her in her study on the phone. Her mother's tone was stern and she quickly realized who she was on the other end. Lauren hadn't talked to her father since her left. It wasn't something she thought about often, but she actually missed her father.

Donna realized Lauren was in the door and her tone quickly changed. She motioned for her daughter to come in and sit, trying to end the phone conversation. "Okay, I'll talk to her. She just got home."

Lauren raised an eyebrow after hearing her name brought up in the conversation. She played it out in her mind as she waited for her mother to get off the phone. Was her father okay? What did they need to ask her? A million questions played in the blonde's mind as she waited. She watched her mother hang up the phone and look closely at her. Lauren decided to speak first. "What was that about?"

Donna sighed. "He's out of rehab. He wanted to talk to you, but I wanted to talk with you first."

"Does he sound better? Is he coming home?"

"Well, he sounds better, but he's going to stay in Florida. He wants you to come stay with him over the summer." Donna stated, trying to protect herself from Lauren's backlash. She knew she wouldn't want to leave for the whole summer.

Lauren shook her head. "It's been months since I've talked to him and all of the sudden he wants to spend the summer with me? I'm not going."

Donna swallowed hard, not wanting to pull out this card. "I don't really think you have a choice. We finalized our divorce yesterday. That was stipulation. I tried too, but the judge…"

Lauren interrupted her mother upset. "This is not fair. I didn't ask for this! Why can't he just come home?"

"Lauren, he's still your father and he loves you. I think you should call him back." The doctor stated firmly, trying to make this easier for her daughter.

Lauren let out a deep breath. "I'm not getting out of this am I?"

Donna frowned and shook her head. "No, I'm sorry."

The blonde's eyes closed before she stood up and walked out of the room. This was not how she pictured her summer going at all. She was hoping to spend most of it with Bo, but now, it was all thrown out the window. The blonde decided to wait to call her father tomorrow. She was upset and didn't want to put all that on him. Lauren fell onto her bed and quickly started thinking about ways she could tell  
Bo she was leaving all summer.


	19. Chapter 17

WILD 17

Bo was currently laying bikini clad beside the pool of the beach house. The house had been in the family since she could remember. They always came out here two weeks out the summer and spring break. It was usually her getaway, but this year she decided to invite a few people for spring break. She watched Tamsin and Kenzi play around in the pool and in the distance, Hale and Lauren was walking along the beach. The brunette didn't know what it was, but Lauren had been acting strange the past couple of days they had been here. Every time she asked Lauren what was wrong, she just shrugged it off mentioning that it was nothing.

She wasn't prepared for the splash of water that landed on her. Bo looked up quickly giving her best friend a death stare. "Kenzi!"

"Come one in, you're being lame." Kenzi muttered out hoping to entice her best friend to join them.

Bo sighed quickly, realized she wasn't getting out of this. She threw her sun-glasses onto the chair before diving into the crystal-clear water of the pool. Bo touched the bottom before pushing herself back to the stop, surfacing in between Tamsin and Kenzi. "Hey guys…"

"About time you did something fun, I thought you and Lauren were acting like our parents." Tamsin muttered sarcastically.

Kenzi spoke out from Tamsin's comment. "Yeah Bo, are you and hotpants okay?"

Bo swam over to the closest float and leaned on it for support. She heard Kenzi's question, but she wasn't sure how to answer it. "I guess, Kenz. She's just been a little distant. I ask her about it and she shrugged it off. I try not to push."

"Maybe you should, Bo. She gets like that when something is bothering her. Don't back down." Tamsin said sincerely. Which surprised Bo.

Before Bo could reply, she heard Lauren and Hale walking back up to the pool. Bo looked over Lauren is her dress that was only used to cover her bikini. It was a dark purple and the wind was causing it to hug all her body parts just right. Lauren was an extremely beautiful young woman and was happy that she was all hers. She immediately wanted her girlfriend close to her, so she swam over to the edge where Lauren was standing next to Hale. "Hey, you…"

Lauren smiled down at her girlfriend who was smiling back at her. The blonde's heart immediately started beating fast. That's what happened anytime Bo was near. "Hey, Bo. How's the water?"

"It would feel a lot better if you would join me." Bo stated and motioned to the water.

That was when the guilt washed over Lauren. She still hadn't told Bo about going to Florida for the summer. The blonde just didn't know how to bring it up. Bo gave her a questionable look when she didn't answer right away. She knew all of this was affecting their relationship, but again, Lauren knew Bo wasn't going to like what she had to say.

"Lauren? Are you going to get in?" Bo asked hoping that she would join her in the pool. This vacation was supposed to be fun and it hadn't been what she was expecting. The brunette knew something was up by the look in Lauren's eyes. Lauren was being reserved and Bo didn't want to bring it up in front of everyone.

Lauren shook her thoughts away and pulled her top over her head revealing the purple bikini that matched the cover. She didn't want to cause a scene in front of everyone, so she decided to join the party. Lauren sat on the edge and slid in next to Bo, knowing that Bo's arms would be around her quickly. Bo didn't disappoint and wrapped her arm around Lauren's slim body, pulling her close. The brunette placed a kiss onto Lauren's cheek before whispering in her ear. "Hi, babe."

The blonde rewarded her girlfriend with a smile. Bo was unbelievably gorgeous. Everything about her made Lauren's throat go dry. The young woman could still make her so nervous which made her equally scared. Their relationship was still so new, yet so serious. Lauren took her free hand and trailed it between Bo's eyes and down to the tip of her nose which got a smile out of Bo. "You're beautiful."

Bo wasn't going to miss the opportunity to have her lips on Lauren's, so she took advantage of the moment. Their lips met in a wet kiss, Bo pulling her tighter into her body. Lauren let her legs wrap around Bo's waist and kissed her back fiercely. It seemed like forever since the had been this close to one another.

"Hey, you two, save that for later." Kenzi spoiled their moment and splashed water on them.

Bo groaned loudly, not liking that they were interrupted. "I will remember this…"

All of them laughed at Bo's impatience. They all knew that the couple had been at odds the whole trip. Before Bo left Lauren's embrace she left a kiss on her lips, promising her more later. "We will finish this later, after we talk."

"Bo…" Lauren warned her, not wanting to have that conversation.

Bo met Lauren's eyes, telling her that there was no way out of this. "No Lauren, we are going to talk about whatever's bothering you. End of discussion."

The brunette didn't give Lauren a chance to reply before she swam off, leaving Lauren to dabble in her own little world. The blonde knew there was no getting out of this one, so she tossed it aside and enjoyed the rest of the evening with her friends.

* * *

Later that night, after dinner, everyone had retired to there on rooms. Bo waited patiently for Lauren to arrive into theirs, so they could talk. The rest of the afternoon and dinner had gone smoothly. All of them had played card games and managed to get a little tipsy in the process. Bo thought about Kenzi and Hale and how they flirted without remorse. She didn't get what was happening with them. She knew they liked each other, but neither of them would bite the bullet.

"What are you thinking about?" Lauren's voice interrupted her thoughts as she closed the door behind her.

Bo shook her head with a smile. "Kenzi and Hale."

Lauren's eyes brightened. "So, I'm not the only one who noticed that."

A chuckle escaped Bo's mouth. "No, you were definitely not."

A silence finally surrounded them. The couple not knowing who should start. Lauren walked over to her suitcase and pulled out a set of pajamas trying to avoid the conversation as long as possible. Bo knew exactly what she was doing and she wasn't having it. "Lauren, are you going to tell me what's bothering you?"

Lauren sighed and kept her back toward Bo, trying to figure out the best way to start. "My Dad finally called me…"

"Yeah?" Bo asked and raised an eyebrow.

"He is out of rehab and is actually going to live in Florida. He sounded really good when I spoke to him."

Bo wasn't sure where this conversation was heading. She really wanted Lauren to turn and face her. "That's all that's bothering you. Your dad?"

Lauren quickly turned and threw her clothes on the bed. She quickly noticed Bo's apprehension with this conversation. "No, that's not it. My parents' divorce was finalized a few weeks ago and there is one stipulation in there that I'm not happy about."

The brunette walked closer to Lauren, sensing her fear. "It's okay, Lo. You can tell me."

"I have to go stay with him all summer in Florida."

Bo felt like all the air was pushed out of her lungs. She couldn't imagine going that long without seeing Lauren. All the plans she had for her and Lauren were now non-existent. She closed her eyes momentarily trying to take it all in, not wanting to say the wrong thing to her girlfriend. Bo knew Lauren was obviously upset about the whole situation.

"Bo, please say something." Lauren whispered out, wanting to hear what Bo thought.

Bo's eyes opened when she heard Lauren's soft voice. She could hear the hurt bearing deep. The brunette knew she needed to make Lauren feel better about this despite her own feelings. "Lauren, were you worried how I would react? Is that why you've been pushing me away?"

The blonde teared up a little and shook her head up and down. "I'm sorry I did that. I just know you had all these things you wanted us to do. I didn't want to disappoint you."

Bo sighed and took Lauren's hands in her own. "You could never disappoint me, Lauren. I love you. This isn't something you have control over."

"I don't want to go."

The hurt now gripped Bo's heart. She didn't want Lauren to go either. "I know, babe. We can do two months, right?"

That comment made Lauren smile. She was happy that Bo was taking this too bad. "I hope so, at least we will be together next year."

Bo wasn't expecting to hear that. "You've decided to go to Columbia?"

"Yes, I really like their med program. I think I'll be happy and on the plus side, I'll have you right down the road." Lauren beamed with the excitement of next year.

Lauren didn't know it, but she had made Bo's night. The brunette was seriously worried that Stanford was still number one in her mind. Bo didn't know how she was going to make it if Lauren decided to go all the way to California. "Lauren, everything will be okay. We can video chat and two months will fly by. We will be in New York before you know it."

The blonde pulled Bo into her and captured her lips in a searing kiss before she pulled away abruptly. "We have a lot of time to catch up for…."

Bo smiled and replied. "More like we need to hoard up, so we can survive all summer without each other."

"I think we can help each other with that…" Lauren mumbled against Bo's lips as she pulled Bo's top over her head revealing her bikini from earlier. "I think I forgot to tell you how sexy you looked in this bikini."

It was now Bo's turn to blush. "I wore it for you. I'm glad you like it."

Boldness rolled throughout Lauren's body. "Yeah? I think I will like it better on the floor."

"I like the way you think." Bo whispered as she met her lips with Lauren's. It was going to be a long night for the whole house. The brunette intended on devouring her lover all night long, not minding if she woke up the entire house.

* * *

"Did you sleep any?" Tamsin asked as she moaned.

Kenzi rolled her eyes as she put the sugar into her coffee. "I'd be surprised if anybody in the neighborhood slept."

"I mean how long did they go at it? I must be seriously slacking in the sexual partner atmosphere."

It was not Kenzi's turn to get uncomfortable. "I wouldn't know."

Tamsin smirked sarcastically. "Just because you haven't gotten any doesn't mean you should be shy about it."

"…but when I talk about something, I would like to have some idea of what it's about. Obviously, I know about sex, but as far as how it feels. I'm left in the dark." Kenzi admitted to Tamsin.

"What's up, ladies?" Hale asked when he walked into the kitchen interrupting their conversation.

Tamsin noticed Kenzi's embarrassment and quickly changed the subject. "Not much, trying to figure out what's on the agenda today."

Hale grabbed a donut from the box and sat down at the kitchen table. "From the sound of it, it looks like the three of us will be on our own most of the day."

Kenzi and Tamsin both broke out into a fit of giggles thinking about their previous conversation, making Hale wonder what he had missed. "What?"

"Nothing…" Kenzi muttered out quickly as her laughter dissolved.

Hale shook his head, not quite understanding how females worked. "Alright then, well, how about we go downtown today and leave the two lovebirds alone?"

Tamsin smiled. "I think you read my mind. I'm going upstairs to change."

Hale and Kenzi watched Tamsin leave the room which left an awkward silence over them. Hale looked over and Kenzi and smiled. She was beautiful in her long t-shirt and pajama bottoms. He wanted to tell her how he felt, but didn't know where to begin. Hale had been putting it off for so long. "I had fun last night."

Kenzi raised her head to look at the young man she had a crush on. Her ears perked up at his comment. "Yeah? I did too."

Hale sighed as he started sharing his feelings. "I'm sorry if you thought I was leading you on. After our date, I feared the way I felt about you. I really do like you, Kenzi."

The Russian was shocked. She was not expecting this. "Really? Could have fooled me."

Shock spread over Hale's face. Kenzi was being a little hostile, not that he didn't blame her, but he wasn't expecting it. "Again, I'm sorry. Please let me make it up to you."

"And how are you going to do that, Mr. Santiago?"

Hale took Kenzi's hand in his own. "Let me take you on another date. Just you and me. Please?"

Kenzi was still a little skeptical. She didn't want to get hurt again. "When?"

Hale smiled with hope that Kenzi would accept. "Tomorrow night?"

Kenzi couldn't hold back her smile anymore. She tried playing hard to get, but with Hale it was hard. He was so handsome and always kept her on her toes. "Okay, I'll go, but no more chances. This is it."

The smile never faded from Hale's face. He knew he probably looked like a fool. "Thank you, Kenzi. You want regret it. I promise."

"Okay, you two hurry up. I'm ready to go!" Tamsin mentioned happily as she bounced down the stairs, not realizing what she was interrupting.

* * *

Lauren awoke first from her deep slumber. She could feel the ache in her thighs and calves from the previous night. They had never made love like they had last tonight. Lauren thought it was insatiable and she was craving more from her lover. She turned in the bed, so she could face Bo. The blonde didn't mind what she saw in front of her. Bo was on her stomach with her arms up holding the pillow that her head laid on. Her head was turned toward Lauren, so she could see all her facial features. She could hear Bo breathing deeply in a satisfied slumber. Moving down, Lauren noticed the curve of Bo's breast peeking out and her upper back that wasn't covered by the light sheet.

As she watched over Bo's sleeping form, Lauren's mind drifted off the to their love-making session from last night. Everything seemed intensified, their touch, their kiss, everything. Lauren literally felt like the energizer bunny. Every time she would reach her climax, it was like she needed more. She still wanted more. Lauren turned her attention back to her girlfriend who was the definition of beauty. She was dying to see more of that said beauty.

The blonde reached out and hung her finger on the edge of the sheet, pulling it down to reveal more of Bo's body. Her reaction never changed when she saw Bo. She was in awe and honestly couldn't believe that Bo was hers. The brunette's back was sculpted and toned just the way Lauren liked. It turned her on just knowing she was the only one who got to touch the beautiful brunette.

"Are you going to touch me or just stare?" Bo mumbled out with her eyes still closed.

"How long have you been awake?" Lauren asked as she moved closer to Bo, letting her hand trail over her lower back.

Bo finally opened her eyes lazily and reached her own arm out to grab Lauren's free hand. "Long enough to catch you ogling me…"

Lauren smiled and let her hand roam up Bo's toned back and cup her cheek before she leaned down and kissed her girlfriend. "What can I say? It's hard not to stare at a woman as gorgeous as you."

"Mmmm, I can say the same about you." Bo murmured out as she moved to lay on side now revealing the front of her body to the woman she loved. It was now her turn to look at her lover. In the same fashion, Bo reached out and pulled the sheet down, so she could see Lauren's breasts. She knew that Lauren could still be shy when it came to sex, but the blonde was slowly relaxing. Bo was starting to love the unabashed attention she was receiving. It was intoxicating and last night just made it worse. Lauren couldn't get enough of her and boy was the sex exquisite.

"Are you going to touch me or just stare?" Lauren asked with a bright smile remembering the first words spoken to her this morning. She was dying to feel Bo's hand on her body, more specific her tongue. Bo has a amazing tongue and could do ungodly things to her with that said tongue. Bo Dennis was an incredible lover.

Bo raised an eyebrow at Lauren before allowing her hands to tease the blonde. She wasn't going to withhold anything the gorgeous blonde wanted from her. Bo's hand brushed down the curves of Lauren's body, basking across her waist and down over incredible hips before traveling over her taut stomach and finally her breasts. They were begging to be touched and Bo drastically wanted to touch them. She reached out to caress the mounds earning a small gasp from the blonde. That gasp egged on Bo's need to satisfy her girlfriend. She looked up Lauren whose eyes were closed, and she quickly dropped her head so her mouth could take in the perfect mounds. Bo teased Lauren carefully, letting her tongue dance over the hardened nipple before sucking it softly.

The blonde let out a sound sigh as she buried her hands into Bo's dark locks. She pulled Bo further into her, conceding to her skillful touch. Lauren couldn't help but squirm and immediately felt Bo's hand grab her hips holding her in place. The move didn't take away from Bo's mouth on her very sensitive nipple. Bo moved back forth, making sure to pay equal attention to the pair. It felt amazing and Lauren was going to let Bo do her thing.

A few seconds later, Bo pulled away from her objects of obsession and moved her leg between Lauren's. She grabbed ahold of Lauren's backside and pulled the blonde as close possible, dropping kisses on her chest and collarbone. "Lauren, you have no idea how amazing you are…"

Lauren moaned out loudly from Bo's words. Secretly, she loved it when Bo commented her. It made her feel more confident in their love making. The blonde took quick advantage of their position and used her leg push Bo beneath her while seizing Bo's mouth with her own. When she pulled away she spoke hastily. "Let me show you how amazing I am."

Bo brushed a strand of hair behind Lauren's ear and pulled Lauren's mouth back down to hers. They tasted each other, letting their tongues in the depth of their mouths. While they kissed, Lauren lowered her hands down Bo's body and grabbed ahold of her thigh. She pulled the brunette's leg up, giving her a better position to work with. Bo moaned into Lauren's mouth when she felt Lauren's center bare down on hers in just the right way.

Lauren finally tore her lips away from Bo's and started her journey. She nipped and teased Bo's chin, jaw and finally ear and with each move she pressed herself into Bo. Each move causing the brunette to moan out in pleasure. Lauren finally backed away and she was sitting upright. Her eyes roamed over Bo's body, taking it all in as she made eye contact. The dark desire in Bo's eyes was everything she needed to finish what she started. She carried her hand down between their joined mounds and grazed her fingers over Bo's lips, feeling the moisture that had built up from their foreplay. Lauren coated the tips of her fingers with the moisture before allowing one finger to enter Bo. She heard to sharp intake of breath from Bo. The blonde smiled slightly and quickly let her thumb tease over Bo's swollen clit.

The brunette couldn't help but hold her breath and try to enjoy what Lauren was currently doing to her. She felt Lauren's long finger penetrate her easily and it felt so good. Her girlfriend's hand was simply amazing. No one else compared. Bo braced herself on her elbow and she reached out to touch Lauren. Before she could reach the blonde, Lauren removed her hands from Bo aching center and pulled Bo's leg into her stomach. Bo watched as she positioned herself just right and grinded into her softly at first. The pleasure the brunette felt was almost enough to reach a quick climax.

"Oh, God."

"Bo, you feel so good…"

Bo watched her girlfriend move on top of her and she was amazed. Lauren was a true definition of goddess. She watched as Lauren's eyes fluttered shut as she moaned out her name. This was one of her favorites and she knew Lauren liked it too. There was still a lot to learn in the girl on girl department, but man was Bo Dennis willing to learn. Bo could tell her lover was close and she wanted to help, but she could wait. Lauren moved faster against her, bracing herself against Bo's leg as she came hard. A sighed escaped Bo as she felt Lauren fall into her waiting arms.

Lauren let her head rest against Bo's chest. She knew Bo hadn't reached her orgasm and she wanted, no needed, to help Bo get obtain her climax. Once she had caught her breath, she surprised Bo by moving down Bo's body and moving between Bo's legs. The blonde pulled Bo's leg farther apart exposing her most intimate for her only. The more Lauren did this the more she liked it, better yet, she craved it. When her body was in a comfortable position, she immediately dove in, tasting Bo. She let her eyes close, letting her tongue travel the length of Bo. Lauren wanted to taste and hit every spot that Bo loved.

Bo watched Lauren go down on her and it literally made her wetter. She wasn't sure if it was the anticipation or knowing how good it felt to have Lauren's mouth on her. The brunette felt her lover spread her open and felt her tongue hit just the right spot which caused her head to lull back into the pillow. The more Lauren did this, the better she got at it. She never disappointed Bo which made it more enticing. It came hard for Bo to put thoughts together when Lauren started sucking her clit just right.

"Ah yes, Lauren. Right there. Don't stop!"

The blonde had no intention on stopping. She wanted to see and feel Bo come against her. Lauren quickly inserted two fingers into Bo and let her tongue and lips work against her clit, pulling at it softly. She felt Bo start to work against her and with her free hand she held on to Bo tightly, trying to keep herself buried into Bo. Lauren moved her fingers faster into Bo and moved her tongue in just the right way to let Bo finally reach her orgasm.

The orgasm was as good as they come causing Bo to have a tough time regaining a steady rhythm to her breathing. She moved one arm above her head and let the other rest against her abdomen trying to catch her breath. It didn't take long to feel Lauren move up the bed and lay down beside her. Lauren placed a small kiss against her shoulder waiting for her body to calm down. Once she finally relaxed, Bo turned her girlfriend with a smile. "You really enjoy that don't you?"

Lauren blushed brightly, honestly not knowing what to say. "Umm, well, I do. I enjoy watching you."

Bo leaned in one more time to place a small kiss on Lauren's lips. "Again, you are absolutely amazing. I love you."

Lauren giggled and wrapped her arms around Bo. "I love you, too."


	20. Chapter 18

WILD 18

"Why do I have to do this?" Bo moaned out at her mother as she zipped up her dress.

Aife rolled her eyes at her daughter. She thought Bo was being very unreasonable. "Look, I don't ask a lot of you. My father wants to meet you."

Bo huffed. "He hasn't wanted to for eighteen years. Why start now?"

"Look, Bo. There was a lot of things that went on when your father and I got married, a lot of stuff that you don't know. My dad is a good man, please give him a chance."

The younger brunette turned away and finished putting on the rest of her attire. Kenzi had let her borrow a pair of black heels that went along with the black dress she was wearing. When she was satisfied, Bo looked into the mirror one last time, noticing the great job Lauren had done on her hair earlier. "I'll be on my best behavior, but don't expect me to just jump right in his arms."

Aife looked over her daughter. Bo was a stunning young woman with a lot to offer. She just hoped she didn't screw up to bad once Jack had passed away. "That's not what I expect. I just want you to meet."

Bo sighed and gave her mother a smile. "Okay, mom. I'm doing this for you."

With that settled, Bo and Aife made their way downstairs. Aife couldn't help but stare at Bo. She had grown so much over the past year. Aife felt as if she had missed a whole lot. Her mind quickly retreated to the phone call she received from Donna about Bo being sick. It took her forever to get back to her. The older brunette had never been more scared in her life. Bo had never been sick. "Bo, how are you feeling. I mean since you were in the hospital. I still feel bad that I couldn't make it home quicker."

Bo threw a soft smile at her mom. "I'm fine, really. Lauren and Donna took really good care of me."

A frown appeared on Aife's face. She hated she wasn't the one to take care of her daughter. "You and Lauren, I mean it's for real?"

Bo answered her mother with no hesitation. "It's real."

"Could you give me a little more?"

Bo looked up at her mother realizing that she was trying. She thought momentarily about that blonde in her life and how happy she made her every day. Why wouldn't she want to tell everyone she knew? "I love her and she makes me happy." Bo blushed thing about Lauren. "I mean really happy."

"I'm glad to see someone puts a smile on your face." Aife mentioned hoping that her daughter would see that she was proud of her. All she ever wanted was for Bo to be happy.

"If you want to keep a smile on my face, we can talk about her all night. I wish she was coming with us." Bo admitted as they walked to the car.

Aife was now confused. "Did she have other plans?"

Bo chuckled and got into the car. "No mom, but I didn't invite her. I felt like this was something I needed to do on my own."

"I can admire that. How about we get this over with, so I can get you back to your girl."

Bo looked at Aife with a surprised look. She wouldn't turn down the offer. "I can go along with that. Her curfew is eleven on a week night so let's make it quick."

Aife pulled out of the driveway with a mission. "Don't worry, I won't let you down."

* * *

"How did Bo take the news?" Donna asked Lauren as they ate dinner together.

Lauren shrugged her shoulders and finished chewing up her food before answering. "Surprisingly well, but sometimes Bo don't let things hit her until the last minute. I think everything will be okay, but two months is a long time."

"Sweetie, it's going to take a lot more than you going away for two months to cause problems between you. Have you seen the way the poor child looks at you?" Donna exclaimed with a smile.

Lauren blushed. She still couldn't believe she had someone like Bo. The fact that Bo basically looked at her like she was something to eat made it even better. "Yes, I have and I don't mind it. I'm sure my eyes light up every time I see her too."

"They do, trust me. Did you two talk about Columbia?"

"Yes mam, I think that's what made the whole thing better. Now, she won't have to worry about how next year goes with our relationship."

Donna took a sip of her wine and kept an eye on her daughter. "Are you completely sure this is what you want? No Yale or Stanford?"

Lauren smiled politely at her mother knowing she was just making sure. If her mother could only feel how she felt about Bo. "Yale is still not out of the question for med school, but I feel like Columbia is the right choice for me right now."

"Your grandfather threw a fit about Stanford."

Lauren chuckled. "Did you think he would be okay with it?"

They laughed together thinking about it. Lauren wanted nothing more to make her grandparents proud of her, but Stanford wasn't how she wanted to do that. Columbia and Yale were just as good of a school as Stanford. She would still make them proud. "He will get over it."

"Yes, he definitely will and you are going to be a great doctor one day."

"Thanks, mom."

A silence fell between the two as they finished. Donna didn't know what to say about her divorce. She wanted to apologize and explain things, but there was just nothing to say. It was out of her hands. Yet she still felt the need to apologize. "Lauren, I just wanted to say it was not my idea for you to go to Florida. I don't want you to go."

Lauren sighed. She knew it wasn't anyone's fault. "It's okay, mom. I miss my Dad, but this is going to take a lot of getting used to. We are all going to have to make sacrifices. This is not the summer I wanted to sacrifice, but I'll live with it."

"You and Bo already had plans?" Donna asked because of the tone in her daughter's voice.

Lauren shrugged her shoulders. "Bo had plans for us, but it doesn't matter now."

"Maybe you can talk your Dad into coming home a little early. I'm sure he will understand."

"I'll ask him, but I'm not counting on it. We will have all next year to be together."

Donna gave a polite smile at her daughter as she took a sip of her wine. She didn't want this summer to ruin her relationship with Bo. She knew how long distance worked after you're use to the person being around every day. All she could do was pray that everything would work out in the end.

* * *

It was almost ten o' clock before Bo and Aife made it back home. Bo said her goodbyes to her mother and quickly made her way over to Lauren's. She only had an hour, but she desperately wanted to see Lauren. Her grandfather, Trick, wasn't as bad as she had imagined. He was very polite and sincere. Bo had agreed to meet up with him again when she moved to New York. There were so many questions she had and couldn't wait to know the answers. For some reason, Bo felt like she needed Lauren's opinion on the situation.

The brunette was now used to letting herself in. She was a permanent fixture in the Lewis home, spending most of her time here when her mother was out of town. The whole incident on Valentine's Day kind of freaked Donna out so she insisted that she stay with them while her mother was working. Bo saw no one downstairs so she quietly made her way upstairs to Lauren's bedroom. The door eased open from Bo's gentle push and she quickly noticed Lauren's silhouette laying across the bed. As she moved closer, Bo noticed a text book was being held close to Lauren's chest. Her breathing was deep telling the brunette that Lauren was in a deep sleep. She didn't have it in her to wake her up.

A small sigh escaped from Bo as she looked over the blonde. She looked at her phone to see the time, it read '10:10PM.' Trying not wake her up, Bo slid in beside Lauren, letting her arm gently fall over her midsection. Bo's eyes closed as she buried her face into Lauren's hair and neck, taking in the scent that was Lauren. She knew she couldn't stay very long, but she needed to be close to her love.

"Bo?"

The sound of her name shocked Bo. Lauren sounded like she had been in a deep sleep. It was rare for Lauren to wake up from that. She even says weird little words like isotopes when she sleeps. Not the one to keep her love waiting, Bo immediately replied. "Go back to sleep."

"How did everything go?" She asked with a small rasp in her voice.

Bo tightened her arm her Lauren and whispered. "Everything went good. I'll tell you about it tomorrow. Now go back to sleep."

A little huff came from Lauren as she relaxed into Bo's arms. She knew she was safe if Bo was around.


	21. Chapter 19-1

A/N: Hey Everyone! Thanks to everyone who is reviewing and enjoying the story! I have a few more chapters left in this part of the story. I plan on making it multiple part story. So just be patient and enjoy the ride! Again, Thanks :)))

Wild About You 19

Part 1

Friends and family of the graduating seniors had gathered around inside the football stadium. The seniors had already made their way behind the make-shift curtain before they marched to their seats starting the graduation ceremony. Once behind the curtain, Lauren quickly bolted to find her girlfriend. She spotted her talking Tamsin. Lauren was happy to know that Tamsin and Bo's relationship was changing. In the beginning, it didn't look good. She assumed Tamsin realized how much Bo cared for her and dropped the attitude. With a smile, she walked up to the two excited about the evening.

Bo noticed her girlfriend's presence and immediately turned around, taking in her beauty. Lauren didn't have her cap on, so her hair fell perfectly in warm air that surrounded them. A little sweat had beaded on her nose which made Bo smile. "Hey Beautiful…"

Lauren blushed as Bo used the pet name. She still hadn't gotten use to it. "Hey babe."

After they acknowledged each other's presence, Bo went in for a hug and place a chaste kiss on her girlfriend's lips. They tasted like the strawberry lips gloss she was currently wearing. "You're late."

"Only like five minutes. We just got back from picking up my dad from the airport." Lauren mentioned with a small smirk.

Bo smiled at Lauren. She was glad that her girlfriend was taking everything so well. It had been months since Lauren had seen her father. "Everything okay?"

Lauren nodded and fiddled with her cap she still hadn't put on. "Yeah, it's just weird. I haven't really been around them together since the divorce happened. They seem to be getting along. My dad looks good. He actually looks happy."

Bo's hand reached out and palmed Lauren's shoulder before brushing her thumb across her cheek. "I'm just glad he could make it. Valedictorian is a huge thing."

A shrug appeared on Lauren. She was trying not to put to much emphasis on it. "Yeah, I'm afraid I'm going to say something stupid."

"Babe, you are not stupid. You are going to be great." Bo stated as she laughed it off. Lauren never gave herself any credit for her intelligence.

Before Lauren could reply, the teacher in charge had interrupted them. She started to make sure all the students were in the correct order. Bo winked at Lauren while Lauren modeled off the cap she had just placed on her head. Bo grinned and quickly made her way to her designated spot and Lauren moved to the back. She would come in last since she would sit in the front of the class. It took a minute or two to get everyone in order and everyone chatted to a person next to them. Once the teachers were satisfied, a silence fell over the students as they waited for their que to start. The graduation march echoed out over the stadium and the students started marching in from behind the curtain.

The ceremony didn't last long once they were seated. They did the national anthem and pledge. The powers that be said a few words of wisdom then the salutatorian and valedictorian read their speeches and then everyone walked across stage to receive their diplomas. After that, everyone in attendance sung the school alma mater. It's really something that never changes. It was just part of going through the motions. Once the Alma Mater had ended, the principal declared the seniors as high school graduates and alumni of their school. They all stood up and through their caps high in the air, signaling and end of an era.

Once she found her cap, Bo quickly found Lauren. She couldn't wait to give her a hug and congratulate her on the speech. Bo thought she did an amazing job and couldn't wait to show her how amazing she truly was after this was all over. It had been a long few weeks, both engrossed in finals. The couple hadn't been able to spend that much alone time together. Now, they had two days before Lauren was supposed to leave and Bo planned on spending every moment she could with her love. Bo looked over the crowd as two arms wrapped around her from behind.

"I can't wait til tonight." Lauren whispered in Bo's ear as she pulled Bo into her body.

Bo smiled. "It is tonight."

Lauren rolled her eyes at Bo's sarcasm. "Later tonight…"

Bo spun around so she could pull Lauren closer, letting her lips almost touch Lauren's ear. "Ms. Lewis, you better be ready because two months is way to long. I'm dying here."

A shiver passed through Lauren's body from Bo's nearness. She loved the teasing. "Yeah? Well, let's get this over with Ms. Dennis."

"Gladly…" Bo let out hoarsely as the locked eyes knowing what was going to happen when they finally got alone.

"Get a room!" Tamsin interjected as she caught up with her friends.

The couple blushed slightly as they pulled apart, Lauren leaning in to hug her friend. Bo couldn't help but let know Tamsin know what was going on so she leaned in so only Tamsin and Lauren could hear. "Don't worry, Tam. You won't be able to hear us this time."

Bo and Lauren started laughing when they saw the look on Tamsin's face. It was a look of pure disgust. Tamsin didn't want or need to know any information about the couple's sex life. "Thank you for that. I do not need a repeat of spring break."

The three of them continued talking as Hale and Kenzi finally showed their face along with Bo's mother and Lauren's parents. All of them had bright smiles which parents should have when their child accomplished something. Aife was the first to speak aloud. "Can I get a picture of all of you?"

The teenagers agreed and huddled together with bright smiles on their faces. The first take was normal with all them smiling. The next take ended up being goofy as Bo gave Kenzi bunny ears as Kenzi placed a peck on Hale's cheek. Lauren had one around Bo's waist and the other one around Tamsin, both making weird 'scrunchy' faces at the camera. It would be one they all laughed at twenty years down the road.

"I'm going to miss you guys. I hate you all for leaving me!" Kenzi exclaimed with sadness in her voice.

Hale smiled at his girlfriend. They had become extremely close the last two months. "Don't worry, Lil Mama. Were not going to be that far away."

"I'm not going anywhere for at least two years. Parents are making me go to JUCO. It sucks so bad. Their trying to save money or something like that." Tamsin explained to her friends.

Bo smiled at her friends glad that her best friend wouldn't be totally alone next year. She had to make sure that Kenzi was taking care of. The brunette felt it was her job to take care of Kenzi, ever since the beginning. Kenzi was her best friend, long lost baby sister and the person she needed the most in her life. The moment she saw the raven-haired girl, Bo had been drawn to her. They had been inseparable ever since that day. "Hey Kenz, will you take a picture with me? I need a new one for New York."

Kenzi winked at Bo and walked over to her. "I'm so proud of you Bo."

The two friends hugged tightly, both of their eyes closing on impact. It was one of those moments they would always remember. Bo couldn't let go until she told Kenzi how she felt. "I love you, Kenz."

"I love you too, Bobo." Kenzi whispered into her friends' ear. She quickly felt a tear escape the corner of her eye, not realizing the sentiment of the moment until now. Bo meant everything to her and she didn't know what she was going to do when she moved to New York. Kenzi tightened her grip for a second before backing away, making sure to take in everything.

The brunette saw the tears as she backed away. She teared up herself. They laughed at how mushy they were being as they pulled away from each other. Bo handed her mother her phone and wrapped her arm around Kenzi's neck, pulling her close, and both smiling brightly for the photograph.

Lauren had watched the whole scene unfold. Believe it or not, a few tears had brimmed in the corner of her eyes. Bo had told her the whole situation with Kenzi one night as they laid in bed together. Bo had cried, and it was a great moment for them as a couple. Bo don't let her feelings show too often, but it's beautiful when she does. Her girlfriend has the biggest heart and was so loving and caring that none of it seemed real. The fact that she had someone who loved her like Bo did. It changed her life.

"I want a picture of Lauren and Bo." Donna stated ushering Lauren and Bo next to each other. There was no denying that Donna Lewis was pro Lauren and Bo. She would do anything to make sure their relationship worked. The older blonde loved Bo as her own and cherished the way she cared about her daughter.

Lauren wasn't going to say 'no,' any chance she could be close to Bo she would take it. They did a cute pose while all their parents and friends took a couple photos. Once everyone was finished, the couple smiled at each other before turning toward their parents. All of three them seemed happy and ushered for the girls to join them. Bo grabbed Lauren's hand and they walked closer to them.

"We are so proud of you both." Donna stated and leaned in to give both of them a hug.

Aife smiled. "We wanted to do something special and it was well thought out before we decided on this for both of you."

"We know how close the two of you are and we didn't see the point of you living in two different houses or apartments. We aren't trying to make you move in together or force anything on you. It does have three bedrooms. You can have your separate rooms."

Bo raised an eyebrow, not believing their parents were going to allow this to happen. "You are going to let us live together? In the same house?"

"Under the same roof?" Lauren quickly butted in, not believing it either.

The parents laughed at their children's stunned expressions. Aife had to make it clear. "We are doing this to save money and for safety. We don't want you living alone in New York. Do you two think this is something you would want?"

Lauren looked at Bo and Bo looked at her. It wasn't something they had talked about. Bo answered first. "This isn't something we have spoken about or even thought of. You have caught us completely off guard."

"What she means is that we will discuss it and let you know." Lauren again, tried to get their point across. She wouldn't mind living with Bo, but she didn't want to speak for her girlfriend. They were together so much now, it just seemed like it was something that would work for them, yet she didn't want to assume.

Bo agreed with Lauren, not wanting to answer for the two of them. She knew that with their schedules in the fall, it would be hard to spend a lot of time together. The brunette would love to be able to fall asleep and wake up next to Lauren every day. She turned to speak to Lauren. "How about we talk about this later tonight?"

Lauren flashed a smile. "Yeah, that sounds good."

"Okay, love birds, we will let you go and have some fun. Just be careful." Lauren's mom requested and hugged them both one more time.

Aife did the same before she spoke. "If you need us please call…"

The both said their goodbye's and watched their parents walk away. Bo was the first to turn around and face Lauren. "Can you believe that?"

The blonde nodded her head indicating that 'no' she did not believe it. "Bo, I wouldn't mind it, but our relationship is still new, and we are young. I don't want to rush anything."

Bo's face turned into frown. "You don't want to?"

A small smile appeared after seeing Bo's face. "No, babe, I just want us to be sure that this is what is best for us."

"You are what's best for me…" Be mentioned as she leaned in and placed her lips on Lauren. At first it was just a peck, but it didn't take long for Lauren to pursue more. Bo opened her mouth and took Lauren in, letting their lips close together in a suave kiss. Their lips met a couple of more times before they pulled away and let their foreheads rest against one another. Bo wanted Lauren to know that she was it. "I love you, Lauren. Nothing can change that."

"I love you too, Bo Dennis. I can't wait to show you how much!" Lauren whisked back at her girlfriend.

Bo flashed a mischievous grin and replied. "Well, let's get the hell out of here. We have to show our face at this party, but afterwards, you're all mine."

The couple walked hand in hand out of the stadium, grinning like fools. Right now, they felt like they were on top of the world and nothing can bring them down. Not even two thousand miles in between the two could stop them from reaching their goals. They quickly raced to Bo's car so they could make their way to their destination.


	22. Chapter 19-2

Wild About You

Chapter 19 – Part 2

Bo and Lauren arrived at the party a little late. Bo had pulled over twice on the way there, so they could make out. Lauren had no idea how she was going to make it through the party without finding a secluded place and having her way with Bo. Everyone greeted them quickly and Bo still couldn't keep her hands to herself. Lauren didn't mind, but if she kept this up, they would be leaving the party early. The blonde felt her girlfriend grab onto her hips and pull her body into hers. Then she felt Bo's nose bury itself into her hair and push it aside. The warm air from her breath spread across her neck which caused tingle to travel straight to her core. It was too much. Lauren quickly turned around, so they were face to face. "Bo Dennis, do you know what you're doing?"

Bo giggled to herself and palmed Lauren's cheek in her hands. "I'm sorry, but you just look so good in those jeans. When did you get them?"

Lauren rolled her eyes. "Last week and seriously, if you don't stop, we will be leaving."

Bo was now amused. She was just having a little fun. Lauren had gotten a little hot and bothered from all her touching and flirting and the blonde couldn't stand it. "Why Lewis, something has gotten you all worked up."

The blonde couldn't stay mad. She smiled to herself as Bo walked around her letting her finger glide across the hem of her shirt. "You are so bad."

Bo stopped in her tracks and leaned in, so she could whisper in Lauren's ear. "No, you do this to me. I can't keep my hands off you. Stop looking so irresistible and I can't keep my hands to myself."

"Gah, I love you Bo Dennis!" Lauren stated proudly, grabbing Bo's face and placing their lips together. It took Bo off guard as their lips smashed together. She let her eyes close and take on Lauren's kiss. Her arms wrapped tightly around her body pulling her in while their lips collided repeatedly. Tongues caressed, and hands roamed trying to get as much out of the kiss as possible. Before it could get any more heated, the couple was interrupted.

"Seriously, why did the two of you even come?"

Lauren pulled away quickly, as if they had been caught by their parents. Bo just smiled and turned her head to face their intruder. "You're just jealous…"

Tamsin smirked. "Maybe, but seriously, we all need Lo time. You can have her to yourself tomorrow."

Before Bo could protest, Tamsin was dragging Lauren away from her. The blonde turned back and mouthed 'later' to Bo as Tamsin pulled her to the rest of the crowd. Bo huffed and crossed her arms across her chest as someone tapped her on the shoulder. Bo spun around annoyed, not believing who was behind her. "Dyson."

"Hey, Bo."

"You crashing a high school party?" Bo asked with sarcasm.

Dyson shrugged his shoulders. "You're not in high school anymore, Bo."

Bo was trying to figure out Dyson's angle. "What are you doing here?"

"I just got home for the summer. I wanted to see everyone, see you."

Bo closed her eyes, not wanting to have this conversation. She definitely didn't want to deal with Dyson right now. "Well, here I am, now I'm going to hang out with my classmates."

As she turned away from him, Dyson grabbed her arm, pulling her back. "Wait, I'm sorry for how everything went down between us. This year has been a long one and I've realized how much I love you. I wish you would give us another chance."

The brunette could not believe what the Dyson had just said. Was he really going to play this game? He knew Bo was with Lauren and Dyson still couldn't help himself. Bo tugged her arm away from his grasp and got in his face. "Listen and listen good. Me and You are over. I'm in love with Lauren. So, please don't try and fuck with that. I will hurt you."

Dyson was taken off guard at Bo's attitude. He had never seen this side of his ex-lover. The blonde sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets. "I'm sorry, Bo. I guess I didn't realize how serious it was between the two of you."

"It's serious, so please let me leave so I can go spend time with her." Bo pleaded with Dyson, trying not to be rude.

"Okay, I'll see ya around."

Bo just nodded and walked away from Dyson. She looked at his sad expression and felt bad that he had no one in his life. The brunette remembered how she felt about him and how she thought he was the one. She felt foolish know that he didn't hold a candle to Lauren.

"Here Lo, you need a beer." Tamsin stated as she grabbed a beer from the cooler.

Lauren reached out for the beer as her eyes locked on her girlfriend and her ex-lover. "What does he want?"

"Huh?" Tamsin asked and followed Lauren's eyes. She quickly spotted Dyson and Bo. "He's home for the summer. He's probably just saying 'hey.'"

"I don't trust him."

Tamsin chuckled and chugged her beer. "You have nothing to worry about."

Lauren followed Tamsin's lead and took a big gulp of her on beer. She smiled at Bo when their eyes met as she was walking over them. Lauren made up her mind that she wouldn't ask about Dyson. The blonde didn't want to be 'that' girlfriend. Bo was looking good tonight. A pair of flip-flops, extremely short denim shorts and a black tank-top. Her hair was straight, falling past her shoulders. Lauren wanted to ruin her fingers through it instantly.

"Where did you get the beer?" Bo asked as walked up to them.

Tamsin pointed over to the cooler where she had retrieved theirs. Bo nodded and grabbed one for herself. She needed a drink after her conversation with Dyson. It didn't take long for Bo to open the bottle and turn it up, taking half the bottle with one chug. All these different emotions were flowing throughout her body. The fact that Lauren was leaving for two months, the thought of them moving in together and college was all weighing down on her. Bo didn't return to Lauren and Tamsin instead she made her way over to Hale and Kenzi, needing to talk to someone.

Lauren watched Bo walk away. The blonde thought back to the ride here and how Bo couldn't keep to herself. A light finally flashed in Lauren's mind that Bo was scared. This was her way of dealing with what was coming. Her heart sank realizing that she wasn't the only one having to go through the next two months. She silently cursed her parents for affecting more than just themselves. The beer she was nursing finally started tasting better and better as it went down, not realizing how it was affecting her.

The time slowly passed by and everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. Lauren sat around talking with a few of her classmates reminiscing about the years they had spent together, while Bo mostly stuck with Kenzi and Hale, not in the mood for conversation. The young girl noticed her friend's mood and just couldn't keep her thoughts to herself. "Bo, are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

Bo chuckled drunkenly, the alcohol finally starting to take its affect. "You don't know? I thought you knew me better than anyone!"

Kenzi looked over and Hale who just shrugged, letting her know she was on her own. She rolled her eyes and sat down beside her best friend. "You need to be strong for Lauren. I know you're not taking this very well, but she doesn't need to know that you're about to lose your shit."

"I don't want her to go." Bo mumbled acting like a child.

Kenzi sighed. "And you think she wants to leave? I highly doubt that. Sparks fly in her eyes every time she looks at you BoBo."

That got a smile out of Bo. "Yeah?"

"Yeah and I think you need to straighten up and go get your girl. I will take you both home."

"Good because I don't think I can drive, Kenz."

Kenzi laughed. "Oh, trust me hun. There is now way either of you are driving. Give me your keys."

Bo fished the keys our of her pocket and handed them to Kenzi. Satisfied, Kenzi walked away so she could go find Bo's car. Bo watched her walk off and made her way to find her girlfriend. When she caught sight of her, the brunette had to do a double take. To Bo, Lauren really was the most beautiful girl in the room. It was natural and amazing. The brunette didn't want to fuck up everything she had put into their relationship. With a deep breath, Bo walked over to Lauren and sat down beside her, taking her hands in her own. "Hey beautiful…"

Lauren smiled sadly. "I thought you were mad at me."

"Why would I be mad?" Bo questioned.

Lauren shrugged. "I don't know. I guess there just a lot going on."

Bo leaned up and turned her upper body to face Lauren. She grabbed her chin in between her thumb and fore fingers, making a point. "You have nothing to worry about, Lauren. I love you. I let it get to my head, but it's gone now. I want to spend the rest of the night with you."

Lauren finally smiled. "Are you ready to go?"

"I thought you would never ask." Bo murmured and stood up reaching her hand down for Lauren to take. Without saying any goodbyes, the girls found their way to Bo's car allowing the small raven-haired girl to get them home safely.

* * *

The couple made it back to Bo's house without any complication. Bo made sure her mother wasn't present before dragging Lauren up to her bedroom where she planned to love Lauren the rest of the night. They were both still in their drunken state as Bo closed the door behind her, locking it. Bo moved hastily coming up behind Lauren and wrapping her arms tightly around her waist. "I think you promised me something later and well, it's later."

Lauren laughed out loud, falling into Bo's arms. She totally planned on fulfilling that, but she wanted to tease her girlfriend first. "Yeah, that was before you dissed me all night."

Sighing, Bo pulled their bodies closer, allowing her hands to find their way under Lauren's shirt. "I believe I have apologized for my behavior, but if I need to do more just tell me."

The blonde's eyes fluttered shut enjoying Bo's hands on her skin. They were soft and unbelievably warm. They trailed over her abdomen and along the rim of her jeans, trying to get a reaction out of Lauren. "You…you can start there."

A smile appeared on Bo's face. She couldn't wait to see where this was headed. The brunette leaned in closer, so she could whisper in her ear from behind. "Yeah? You like that? I need you to tell me what you want from me. Specifics."

Lauren gulped in her half-drunken state. This was all unfamiliar territory for them. She was almost scared to answer, almost too shy, yet she couldn't disappoint Bo. "I want you to touch my breasts."

Bo felt like she could die and go to heaven. That statement alone turned her on so much, she felt the wetness pull between her thighs. They hadn't been down this route, but she could already tell it was going to be a favorite of hers. Without another thought, she obeyed her lover and moved her hands up slowly to cup her breasts. Bo massaged them with care, eliciting a moan from Lauren. The brunette removed one hand from under Lauren's shirt, so she could move the blonde's hair out of her way, letting her lips attach to her now free neck. As her hand returned to their original destination, she bit down on Lauren's neck causing another small moan to escape. Bo enjoyed the moment a little longer before getting herself under control, so she could finish what she started. "Is there anywhere else you need me to touch?"

The blonde bit her bottom lip enjoying what her lover was doing to her. She was already soaked, embarrassingly so, but she was enjoying what they were doing more than she realized. Lauren had heard Bo asked her another question and she knew exactly what she wanted, she just had to get up the nerve so say it. "I want you to touch me."

Bo smirked. "Touch where? Specifics remember?"

A blush spread like fire across Lauren's face. She couldn't believe that Bo was going to make her say it. This was all still very new for her and she just wasn't ready. Trying to dodge the question, Lauren grabbed one of Bo's hand and directed in toward her most intimate area, hoping that Bo would left her off the hook. Lauren smiled when Bo's moan filtered through her ears.

The brunette forgot about specifics and words when Laurens hand glided her fingers across where she wanted her to touch. She could feel the warmth radiating from Lauren. It was enough to make her moan out loud, knowing that Lauren was already ready for her. Bo took control and held Lauren in place with one arm while the other hand moved slowly across Lauren's covered vagina. She immediately felt Lauren relax and enjoy everything that was happening. It wasn't long before Lauren reached up and buried her hands in Bo's hair, holding on as she neared her orgasm. Lauren bucked her hips into Bo's hand trying to get more friction through her jeans. It happened fast, with one bite onto Lauren's ear lobe and a massage through Lauren's dark jeans, the blonde collapsed in Bo's arm. Her heavy breathing reaching Bo's ear. It was Bo's favorite part. "That was hot."

The blonde blushed once again, she agreed with her lover. It was one for the books. "Yes, I have been wanting that all night."

When Bo felt that Lauren could hold herself up, she reached for the button on Lauren's jeans, undoing them with ease. "I didn't realize how much I had gotten to you. I didn't mean to tease you so much."

She helped Bo by kicking her jeans off once they were around her ankles. Lauren didn't understand how Bo didn't know what she did to her daily. "Babe, I always want you, but you don't make it easy when you pull a hot make-out session and don't finish."

Bo's goofy grin appeared as she pulled Lauren's top off her behind, leaving her in her matching bra and panties. They were grey and so freaking hot on Lauren. Her girlfriend was just so damn hot, it could set her on fire. The brunette had her lover as she wanted her. Bo walked them closer to the bed and gave Lauren a small push onto the bed. She watched as Lauren crawled further onto the bed one her hands and knees. Bo liked the view, so she stopped her from moving any further. "Stop. Stay there, Lo."

Lauren did as the was told and waited patiently. She heard rustling from behind, she turned her head, so she could see Bo. The blonde watched her girlfriend undress, so they were matching. She held in a small groan taking in Bo's body. The brunette was beautiful. A few seconds later, Bo had walked up behind her placing her hands on her lower back. She treaded her hands across her back and down across her very firm buttocks. Bo couldn't help but squeeze both sides in the palm of her hands. That action alone made Lauren whimper, enjoying this all a little too much. Bo knew she had the green light. She gripped the edge of Lauren's underwear with her fingertips and leaned over, making sure kiss every spot that was uncovered. A throaty moan fell from Bo's lips as pulled the clothing the rest of the way off. She was so turned on right now, it was hard to concentrate.

Before her next move, Bo moved next to Lauren's body and brushed her hair off her back and kissed her cheek. It gave her time to undo the last article of clothing, letting Lauren's breast fall freely from their restraints. Bo teased them momentarily before she went back to her projected path. She stood back up behind Lauren, massaging her cheeks one last time as her fingers ventured between Lauren's legs. Bo's eyes fell shut when she felt how wet Lauren was for her and her alone. The brunette spread Lauren's fold coating her with her wetness. Lauren was now moaning as Bo touched her how she liked it.

The blonde quickly took her bra the rest of the way off, throwing it across the room. She fell forward trying to hold herself up as Bo touched her in all the right ways. Lauren swallowed hard and closed her eyes while Bo caressed her folds. It wasn't long until she felt Bo fingers enter her. Bo moved slowly which caused her to let out a loud moan of gratification. Lauren thought in that moment how long the next two months were going to be without Bo's touch and compassion. She felt she needed those things in her life.

"You feel so good, Lauren." Bo whispered as she picked up the pace, allowing her fingers to pound into her lover. Lauren's body started to tighten against Bo as she continued her movements. The brunette leaned back over, letting her head rest against the small of Lauren's back, while she brought the blonde to another orgasm. It was and awe consuming. She would never get tired of pleasuring Lauren.

Lauren couldn't help but collapse after her second orgasm. It wasn't long and drawn out. Bo gave her what she needed, and she was thankful. It had been a long day between packing and Graduation. The alcohol didn't help either. A smile fell across her face as Bo landed softly on top of her, her bare skin colliding with her own. Still on her stomach, Lauren turned her head, so she could see Bo. To her surprise, Bo's lips were waiting, and she closed the distance. Their lips connected first in sweet, casual connection. They took their time tasting one another before Lauren moved to turn her body over. Bo held herself up with both arms to allow Lauren to easily roll over beneath her. The lips re-connected and Bo moved to kiss her more passionately. She took her time trying to savor the moment. She was getting a little emotional about Lauren leaving. Tears quickly invaded her eyes and she pulled her lips quickly away from Laurens, placing her head into the blonde's chest, allowing the sobs and rack her small body.

A deep breath escaped from Lauren as her arms tightened around Bo. She knew Bo had been holding it in which made the whole situation worse. Lauren closed her eyes when her own tears threatened to fall from her eyes. She wanted to tell Bo that she would stay to ease her pain, but she couldn't. It was all too much. Lauren let her hands roam over Bo's bare back and into her long, dark hair while she whispered soft, loving words into her ear "It's okay, babe. I got you."

After a few minutes, Bo's sobs had deceased, and her breathing returned to normal. The brunette was a little embarrassed, but she couldn't help her reaction. It had hit her so quick. That Lauren was only here for one more day. "You have become such a big part of my life, Lauren. I'm going to feel lost without you around."

Still holding Bo, Lauren kissed her girlfriend's forehead. "I know how you feel, but I'll be back before we know it. Kenzi will keep you company until I get back."

"But who's going to keep you company?" Bo whispered out, so Lauren could hear. A soft smile appeared on Lauren's face thinking about how Bo thought more about other's than herself. The blonde knew exactly how she was going to get through the next two months. "Thoughts about us will keep me company. Our future and now that we are supposedly going to be living together."

"How do you feel about that?" Bo asked cautiously, not knowing what her answer would be.

Lauren sighed. "I'm excited but then again I hope it's not to fast. I want to make the right decision."

Bo smiled. "We will continue to see how this summer goes, maybe we start out in our rooms. So we can have our own personal space."

"but we can sleep in the same bed, right?"

A chuckle came out of Bo's mouth by surprise. Lauren's wariness of the situation caught her off guard. "I don't think I'll be able to sleep knowing your in the next room sleeping without me."

Lauren nodded in relief. "Good because I want to spend as much time with you as I can. We will busy next year."

Bo was finally in a better place now that they had talked. She leaned up on her knees, so she could see Lauren. Bo bit her bottom lips in between her teeth as she looked her over. She really was lucky in every sense of the word. "Don't worry, babe. We will make time for this…"

"This what?" Lauren asked as Bo leaned back down, their lips inches apart. With a smile, Bo made their lips touch once again, ready to show her lover exactly what she meant. The couple made love the rest of the night, preparing themselves for what tomorrow would hold for them.

* * *

The time had come for Lauren to leave Bo. Lauren's father sat across from them as they waited for their plane to leave. Lauren could easily tell Bo was nervous, the way she twiddled her thumbs back and forth against one another. The little action was driving Lauren crazy. She wanted to talk to Bo, but she didn't feel like her dad needed to hear everything she needed to say. Lauren glanced over at her Dad one last time, before grabbing Bo's hand into her own. "Dad, we will be right back."

Craig glanced up from his phone and smiled. "Okay dear, I'll be right here."

Lauren smiled at Craig then at Bo, pulling her up from her seat. "Come on…"

Bo smiled brightly, willing to follow Lauren anywhere she wanted to go. Bo fell behind her girlfriend and followed her to a place where there were currently no more human beings around. The blonde picked a spot to sit down and Bo did the same. A smile adorned Lauren's face when she finally met Bo's own. The blonde reached out and let the back of her hand stroke over Bo's pale cheek. The action almost made Lauren's heart stop from seeing Bo's head tilt into the touch and her eyes flutter shut. Bo Dennis meant more to her than she could ever imagine. Leaving today would be the hardest thing she's ever had to do.

"Hey, is everything alright?" Bo whispered when she noticed Lauren get lost in her thoughts.

Their eyes met quickly. Lauren was scared to tell Bo the truth. She didn't want Bo to worry, yet she needed to tell Bo how she felt. "Bo, I'm honestly worried about how this will affect our relationship."

The comment almost made Bo's heart break, but she knew why Lauren had her reservations. This was the first time either one of them had gone through anything like this. The brunette grabbed her girlfriend's hand before she spoke. "Babe, I'm scared too, but I want you to know that my intention is to be standing here two months from now welcoming you home."

Lauren smiled. "With a kiss?"

"A very long, passionate kiss." Bo said positively.

The statement made the two girls giggle. Bo was already thinking two months forward. The brunette was thinking about moving in together and how college would change their life. She knew without a doubt, that she wanted to share those things with Lauren. Her feelings for the beautiful blonde was different and yet so exciting to the brunette. Every moment of the day, Bo Dennis thought about Lauren Lewis. That didn't scare her at all. The thought of losing Lauren is what scared her the most.

As they laughed together, the loud speaker went off, announcing Lauren's flight was ready to board. The blonde sighed out loud as she met Bo's sad brown eyes. That look from Bo made her heart ache inside of her. The last thing to do was leave with a kiss, promising Bo that she would return to her. Lauren closed her eyes and leaned forward pressing her soft lips to Bo's. She could feel Bo take in a breath as the brunette returned the kiss. At first, Lauren was intent on letting the kiss be simple but the moment she felt Bo's hands bury in her hair she changed her mind. The blonde grabbed her girlfriend by the waist and pulled her close finally letting her tongue meet Bo's. Their heads tilted to find the right angle that would allow their kiss to flourish. Bo wasn't ending the kiss. It was all on Lauren.

Neither girl realized how much time had passed when the announcer sounded across the loud speaker once again. Bo groaned when Lauren finally pulled away from her lover. A soft smile spread across Lauren's face as she placed one last peck on Bo's lips. "I have to go…"

It was now Bo's turn to smile. "I know, love. Call me when you get there?"

Lauren chucked. "I'll see you in a couple of months."

"With that passionate kiss?"

Lauren shook her head and ignored the question. She kissed Bo once more before she started to walk away. "I'll call you when I get there."

Bo smiled again. "I love you, Lauren."

"I love you, too."

THE END…..of Part 1 😊

A/N: Everyone has been so great! Thank you for all the reviews. I hope everyone has enjoyed this story. I don't know when the next part will be out but just keep a look out. It's very busy for me this time of year at work. Again, I love all the support! Thank you!


End file.
